It's Better If You Don't, But What If You Do?
by Wolf Howls Echo Thru Stillness
Summary: Arya copes with family loss, but her comforting turns her life upside down. Saphira learn Arya's secrets and Eragon is kept in ignorance. The due date approaches and Arya learns something. Can she keep secrets from her lover and child? M for preg/lang/etc
1. Early Morning Shock

**Hello Inheritance Cycle readers! I decided to make my own fanfic after reading so many others about Chris Paolini's books. Uhh... My first fanfic so please review, sorry if the story structure's a bit shaky at first. **

**Disclaimer: I want a dragon! A well…. They belong to Christopher Paolini. What about Arya? Nope… sadly he owns her too.**

Arya's eyes whipped open and her body automatically lifted itself, leaving her sitting upright under her sheets. She glanced around the room, and sensing no minds nearby, let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _These dreams have to stop. I can't afford to have myself fearing every dark night._ She pushed back the sheets and stood up, going to the huge window in her room. Dawn wasn't even close to breaking. She had guessed she was asleep for only three hours. _I can't go on like this._

Arya sighed, walking silently to the small stream that flowed through her bedchamber. She kneeled beside it and cupped some water in her hands, splashing it on her face and bending forward more to drink the icy water. Her raven hair felt heavy on top of her head. She stood up and went to the mirror. Whispering a spell under her breath, she nodded at the results and began to braid her significantly shorter hair. No more sleep tonight, she had decided.

The elf quietly walked the city, and once at the outskirts she broke into a swift yet steady run. Not fifteen minutes later she happened upon a small clearing. Unclasping her sword belt, she stretched.

Arya drew her blade, watching the shine the moon granted it. She raised it against an invisible opponent, and began to spar.

Arya longed for moments such as this one, they let her forget everything except the cool breeze and the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins. She smiled as she sliced into the air again and again. She cut down her make believe combatant and stood, looking valiant in the fading moonlight. Her mind flooded with her worries:

_My mother is dying._

_Galbatorix is still alive._

_Glaedr died._

_Eragon… how do I tell him I love him? Will he accept my love? Will he turn his back on the Elven society?_

Arya walked back to the city, as she reached it the first rays of dawn broke the horizon. She figured she would go to her mother's chambers and visit with her. She was old and dying, and Arya hadn't seen much of her mother these past decades. She approached the palace, and the doors opened for her like they always do. She nodded to the guards and they returned her gesture as Arya followed the pat h to her Queen and mother's private bedchamber. She knew this path with her eyes closed. Opening the door to her mother's chamber, she stepped inside.

"Islanzadí, mother, I am here to see you. It is Princess Arya." Arya heard no answer. She felt a small pit begin to open in her stomach, not letting the thought occur to her. The chamber was still and cold as death- She wouldn't let herself think that anymore. She stepped around a fallen but not broken vase, and moved into another room.

"Mother?" she called again. Once again, there was no answer. She began to panic. She rushed from room to room, finally stopping in the study.

She saw a hand dangling from the side of a chair, which was turned away from Arya's view. "Mother…" she breathed. She walked forward and instead of spinning the chair, she stepped around to view who was in it.

Queen Islanzadí, ruler of the elves, had died in her study. After ruling for centuries, her fall was here. Her eyes were closed, but Arya knew they wouldn't open anymore. She knelt at her mother's feet, crying openly. In the ancient language, she gave a blessing to the one family member she had left. "Mother, you were a great queen. I will take up this responsibility you left for me and uphold it well. Thank you for giving me life. I love you and hope you will pass on into the afterlife." She began to tremble and called the guards.

**Sorry but it had to be done. Anyways this is a bit short for my normal writing so hopefully the second chapter will be more interesting and a lot longer. Review and keep tabs!**


	2. An Elf's Despair

**Hey readers! Obviously if you're reading this then you've decided to stick with me. Thank you! As some of you may have noticed, this is rated M. Please hold up to that standard as you read, because some things may be quite… explicit. I do not recommend anyone under the age of 12 to read this. Anyways I was really bored so I decided to put up another chapter. So…. R&R!! This is a treat for you guys! ((Sorry for any spelling errors my spell check doesn't work very well. Please report any mistakes in the last chapter or in this one in a review))**

**Disclaimer: Arya may be sexy, but sadly I don't own her. Chris P owns her. *whispers* maybe if I ask nicely…**

It took seven guards to wrestle Arya off of her dead mother's body and into her own palace room that she never used. Three of them had stayed to guard her doorway and the other four went to recover Islanzadí's body. She sat on a couch, shaking and crying uncontrollably. Arya didn't notice anything around her. All she knew was that her dear mother was dead and gone. And now she was queen.

--

Eragon's chamber wasn't even knocked upon, but was just entered. He whipped around, about to make a smart-mouthed comment until he saw it was a royal messenger. Sighing, Eragon stood up straighter. "What is your message?" he asked the lithe female.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, it is grim new I bring. Queen Islanzadí has passed in her sleep and our ascendant queen is in ruins. She could not hold herself together. It took seven guards to pry her away from her mother's body; she was the one who found it. Arya is… unresponsive to any of our callings. She isn't unconscious, but she might as well be. Could you please come to try and comfort her? Nobody else can reach her in this state." The messenger seemed uncomfortable, talking about personal royal matters.

"What is your name?" Eragon asked.

"I am Kitsonä, sir." She responded immediately.

"Ah. Kitsonä, will you lead me to where Arya sits?"

Kitsonä nodded and left the treehouse, with Eragon close behind. They rushed down the steps, making it to the bottom quickly and the breaking into al all-out run for the palace.

--

Arya could hear Eragon's footsteps, but didn't know who he was at the moment, just knowing that they belonged to a male. She was still sobbing and shaking as hard as before, if not harder. The elf didn't even look up as Eragon entered and left the messenger with thanks. He moved slowly towards her, thinking. _Arya looks so much smaller and vulnerable when she's in this state…. _Saphira had agreed with this and also added in her comment. _Do not push her, Eragon. She will loosen up in time. Right now she needs to be comforted, and just to be there for her is enough._ It was as much a comment as a warning, but approaching Arya was the farthest thing from Eragon's mind as he looked at her. He slowly walked toward the elf, making his presence known with loud bootsteps. She didn't so much as look up. He sat down gently next to her, putting his arm around her and not in the intimate way.

"I'm so sorry, Arya. She was a great woman and even greater ruler. The elves could not have had anyone better than her. She was a wise woman that made the right decisions always. You will rule just as great. I'm so sorry…" Eragon kept murmuring comforting words into Arya's ear. The elf finally looked up, silent for the moment with tears running down her cheeks in large rivers.

"Eragon. You came." She threw herself into Eragon's lap, startling him as much as herself. She sat sideways where her legs hung off of the couch, with her arms wrapped around Eragon's shoulders and her head buried in his chest. She wailed, shaking and crying harder now that she recognized the man beside her. Here just for her. She didn't even ask him to come, yet he did. Although a messenger probably had sent for him, she couldn't believe that he would actually be here so soon. Was she in that bad of state? Arya decided it didn't matter, and she opened her mind to Eragon to show him her worries, even the one about her loving him.

Eragon felt an insanely strong wave of grief wash over him and he realized Arya had opened her mind to him. Even he was surprised by the amount of sadness in her, and he thought he had known how deep the mother and daughter's connection was. He wasn't even close to grasping what it meant to be mother and daughter, but now he was seeing it through Arya's eyes. The bond went deeper than the core of the planet that they lived on, and richer than any soil that ever existed. He read each stream of thought thrown at him, knowing Arya wanted him to know it all. Eragon looked through at how stressed Arya was, her worries and happiness….

And then he came across it.

He was part of both her worries and her happiness, but for entirely different reasons. _She loves me…. Like I love her. Just like I love her. Her feelings for me…. amazingly….. strong… _

He sensed how glad she was at him being here and letting her cry on him and everything else he'd ever done for her and that she hoped there would be more in the future although she will be queen of her entire race.

And then she cut the thoughts off. He just realized then that she had stopped shaking. Her racking sobs had calmed. She looked up at him. "Everything's true." She murmured quietly through her tears, which were still running freely.

Eragon took in Arya's face. "I'm not taking you back to your rooms. You're going to stay here with me until dark." Arya nodded. "That would be for the best." She said. She put her head onto Eragon's muscular chest once more and fell asleep against his sodden shirt.

**A bit of romance there, guys. This chapter isn't that much longer than the other one but they will get longer in time. Please review, again I put up this chapter 'cuz I was bored and I wanted to bring you all into the vortex muhahahahaha (not really just want you guys to read this) Alright I'll wait for reviews then write the third chapter! **


	3. Letting You Know I Love You

**I didn't feel like waiting for reviews. I'm bored and this story's probably not gonna get looked at till tomorrow (it's really late) so forgive me if it's a bit clumsy, but I'm going to write this and then… **_**maybe**_** put up the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Chris P owns these books, I'm not in any way going to either. I want Arya though…. Me likey her.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

The guards outside of Arya's door knew better than to peek into the room. The Queen's advisor, a white raven named Blagden, sat on one of the guard's shoulder. "Do not be tempted. Eragon is taking care of my master's offspring." The usually parable-speaking bird even seemed depressed by Queen Islanzadí's death, not bothering to try to sound the way he usually was. Blagden often looked to the floor. He didn't know what to do next, and neither did the guards for that matter, so they stayed alert and didn't let the city know yet about the queen's death, as was customary.

Eragon stayed where he was, having all of the patience of an elf as he sat on the couch with Arya in his arms, watching the grieving elf sleep. He kept in check with her, entering her mind every so often as not to disturb her but to make sure that she was alright, not dreaming anything horrible. She appreciated it, drowsily acknowledging him every time he checked on her. He sat still as a statue for her, for hours upon hours. _As long as you need me, I am here._ Eragon had whispered to her. He knew she had heard him. He was willing to wait eons before having her wake up, anything to keep comfort to his queen, his want-to-be-love, his best friend.

_Eragon, where are you?_ Saphira asked through their mental connection. _Are you still with Arya? Have you eaten yet today? It's well past noon, you know, almost sunset-_

_Yes, I know full well Saphira. I am in Arya's private palace chambers with her, she is sleeping in my arms. She is the one that put herself there, by the way. No, I haven't eaten yet today. I'm not hungry. I'm not sure if _anyone_ will be able to today. Well, anyone who knows about Islanzadí, that is._ Eragon responded.

Saphira smiled through the connection._ So she told you about her love, did she?_

_You _KNEW?! Eragon thought.

_Well of course I did. Arya's told me many things. _Saphira told him._ But let's not get carried away. How long has she been asleep?_

Eragon thought back a moment. _About seven hours. She hasn't moved. And don't worry, I've been checking in her mind. She's sleeping as peacefully as she can at the moment._

_Alright. Would you like some food?_

Eragon chuckled in his mind at that. _ No thanks, Saphira. We'll be fine._

_Little One….. Do not _get_ carried away._ Saphira warned gently.

Eragon nodded and ended the conversation. Arya moved slightly. Her eyes fluttered and she murmured, "Eragon.. are you still here?"

"Yes, Arya. I've been here the whole time."

"I know that. I've felt you in my mind. Thank you for doing that though." She squirmed, sitting upright in his lap. She looked fully awake now.

"You cut your hair." Eragon said, just now noticing how short her braiding was.

She made a small smile. "Yes, I did. It was getting a bit long."

They stopped talking, enjoying the silence a little bit. Eragon spoke up after a few minutes. "Would you like me to take me to your quarters now, Arya?" He asked gently.

Arya thought for a minute. When she spoke, she spoke hesitantly. "Last time I recall, there is a spare bedroom in your treehouse. May I stay there?"

Eragon nodded. "If it is what you wish, my Queen."

Arya scoffed. "You are not to call me that. You are to keep calling me by name, even though I'm rising rank. We will be friendly and not formal to each other. Perhaps more than just friendly."

Eragon agreed quickly. He liked that thought, but pushed it away for now. _I don't need to think about that now. Just the welfare of Arya._

He stood up, moving Arya's body so that he could carry her. She didn't mind it. He left the room, informing the guards of her whereabouts. They heard, and were allowed off-duty. The only way to leave this part of the palace was to pass by the queen's chambers. The door was left open, and in the common room there was a beautiful casket. All knew who it contained.

Arya began to cry once again, seeing what was in the room. Eragon held her close and exited the palace. No one had stared as Eragon walked by carrying Arya. Everyone had already figured it out. Many elves wore black cloth over their faces, but many also walked with tears plain on their face. Even the elf children held themselves with poise, but could not help the red eyes that they possessed from tears. Eragon could feel wetness stinging his own eyes, and was not ashamed of it as he began to climb the stairs to his dwelling.

_I am glad I was in Ellesmera at the time._ He thought. _Or else Arya may have been worse._

He reached the top of the stairs with ease, and Saphira was waiting for the two. Eragon set Arya's feet on the floor, but she wouldn't let go of him. He left a hand on her hip to make sure she didn't fall.

The blue dragon stared at the elves while they crossed the room, thinking to herself. _Maybe they will work out after all._

--

Eragon entered the spare bedroom with Arya glued to his side. The rider had never been in this room. He glanced around and figured he'd be seeing more and more of this room as time went on. He had Arya sit down on the bed, which didn't even creak.

"Will you be alright for tonight?" Eragon asked.

"I think I will be." She stood up, walking towards him. She pressed herself to his front. Eragon looked at Arya's eyes, which were level with his, and waited for her to continue speaking. "I would like just one thing before I attempt to rest this evening."

"And what is that, Arya?" Eragon asked.

She surprised him.

Arya pressed her lips to his, and Eragon's automatically conformed to the shape of hers. She opened her mouth and they exchanged tongues, Eragon caressing the area underneath her tongue and Arya doing the same to him. All they felt was pure pleasure. Eragon's hands slid to her hips, and Arya draped her arms around his shoulders. He gently grabbed her, and she sighed.

This exchange went on for about twenty minutes; Arya not wanting to stop and same with Eragon. They shared feelings. Their lips never moved from their partners, due to them both knowing that would lead to something they weren't ready for. Arya and Eragon had their minds wide open to each other, to they wouldn't have to speak.

_You're amazing,_ Eragon thought.

_As are you, _Arya told him.

_I've never kissed anyone before, Eragon. _

_I haven't either, Arya._

They slowed down, not for breath but because they thought they should. Mouths closed and lips stayed pressed together for awhile. Arya withdrew hers and Eragon did the same. She placed her head on his shoulder, and they moved their arms and hands to mid-back on their partner.

"I love you, Arya." Eragon whispered.

"I love you too, Eragon." Arya whispered back.

She and Eragon walked to Arya's bed. She turned and kissed him one last time. "See you in the morning." She smiled.

"Wake me if you wake during the night." He returned the smile. Then slowly he turned around and left the room, going to close the door.

"Leave it open, Eragon."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Arya's eyes closed and she pulled up a sheet over her body.

Eragon turned away and went to his own bed. _I will do anything she asks to keep her happy, and seeing as Islanzadí just died, doing this from her asking seemed right._

The last thing they thought of was each other before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**As I said, this is rated M. If you're reading this, then please act the rating. Thank you all for reading, I did a bit more writing on this one. Don't forget to review!!! –The next chapter may be up tomorrow- **


	4. A Monarch's Burial

**Hey guys! Thanks for the two reviews, by name Elvendiath and Archillon Shadeslayer. I will probably be updating once a day, maybe more, maybe less. So… here's the fourth chapter! R&R!!! Again, sorry if there's any misspellings. Spell-check doesn't work very well at my house.**

**(To Archillon- will you share Arya? **_**PLEASE???**_**)**

**Disclaimer: Chris P owns the Inheritance Cycle. **

Eragon woke up at dawn, smelling a strong scent of crushed pine needles lingering upon his clothing. His eyes watered as he remembers the tragedy that occurred yesterday, and a broad smile appeared on his face for a minute when he remembered last night.

_You shouldn't have done it, Eragon._ Saphira said through their mental link.

_All I wanted to do was comfort her! And she brought it on. I thought you were the one that knew her feelings for me. _Eragon's smile dropped then. His face became expressionless.

Saphira sounded exasperated. _Well, don't be bringing on anything else, alright?_

_I'm not planning on it. But if she does, then I have no choice but to go through with it. _Eragon ended the conversation.

He got up and changed, pulling on his tunic and breeches. He could still taste Arya in his mouth, and smell her on his body. Eragon stretched a little, then entered the spare room Arya was resting in. He walked slowly to the bed, and sat on the edge. He lightly touched the woman elf's cheek and whispered, "Good morning, Arya. How was your night? Did you sleep alright?"

Arya's eyes flickered open. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw him. "I slept fine, Eragon." She sat up, and remembered that Islanzadí, her mother, was dead. Tears ran down her face once more, and Eragon moved closer to her. Arya once again laid her head on Eragon's chest and cried. Just then Eragon realized Arya's mind was open to him. He opened his to her.

_This will get better, Arya._ Eragon said. He rubbed his hand along her back gently and in circular patterns.

_I know. It's just… it's just so hard right now._ Arya took in a breath sharply and continued to weep.

By the time Eragon had a messenger come to bring Arya a change of clothing and for Arya to get dressed, it was time to see the burial of the queen. "Will you be alright, Arya?" Eragon asked. She nodded slightly, but asked Eragon to stay close to her. She kissed him lightly on his lips before they departed. They hadn't touched their morning meal, and neither on them seemed hungry enough to do it. Arya put a hand on Eragon's hip as if he were supporting her and Eragon did the same.

The two elves walked together, their goal to find the burial site of past monarchs. Arya led him past the Menoa Tree and deep into the woods. A clearing similar to the one Arya had practiced in stood before them. Islanzadí's casket lay before them. It was fine stonework that only the most skilled of dwarves could have accomplished. Made completely out of pure white marble, a work like it was never seen before. On the center of the lid lay Islanzadí's name, engraved into the marble with a design around it. Arya wasn't ashamed to cry, and leaned on Eragon for support. He let her lean into him as other elves arrived; only the palace guards and elves closest to the queen were allowed to see the burial. Afterwards, as a palace guard had told Eragon, he was expected to make a speech in front of all of Ellesmera. Kneeling before the casket, Eragon payed his respects. "Thank you for taking us in, Islanzadí. Because of you, Saphira and I have grown strong. You were a wise queen, and I will do all I can to prevent the elves falling into chaos, ad assist your daughter were needed." A tear fell from his cheek and onto the ground. "You will be missed." He made a blessing in the ancient language and stepped back to let others pay their respects. Arya clung to him like a lifeline. Finally the grave was dug and the marble was set into the ground and buried, along with a legendary leader. Eragon carved a gravestone with magic and left with Arya.

--

"Islanzadí was a noble, powerful leader. She had fought many battles and always made the correct decisions, even when there was nowhere to turn. She was valiant, and will be missed by all." Eragon's speech had begun, "We now have a new ruler rising to take her place: Arya, Islanzadí's only daughter. She will be a strong leader and as wise and canny as her mother and father who have passed, but will live on in our hearts. Our strong new leader will aid us in war, so that finally, Galbatorix will fall!" Cheers rose from the crowd. "But first, we must take time in mourning our queen's death. Arya, will you come?" Eragon looked to Arya, who was standing a few yards away. She walked up to him and he knelt, drawing his blue sword and offering it up to her. "Arya, just as I have done for Islanzadí, I swear my fealty to the elves and to you. I will assist you when you need assistance and will advise you, and protect you. I offer you my blade."

Arya held the blade a moment, placing the end upon his head. "Take your sword, and stand before my elves as my vassal." Her voice was quiet and shaky, but Eragon stood and resheathed his blade.

"Islanzadí will be missed." He finished his speech. And stepped down from the platform. Arya leaned against him for comfort, and he put his hand on her waist. The elves surrounding the two seemed to know that is was only comfort, also. They walked away from the crowd.

"Where do you want to go, Arya?" Eragon asked the new queen gently.

Arya hesitated at this. "I want to show you… my special place." She directed him to her clearing.

--

Both elves put their hand on their knees, panting. They dropped their swords to the ground. "Draw?" Eragon asked. Arya nodded. The sheathed the blades and sat down under Arya's tree, watching the sun dip below the horizon.

When either of them could speak again, Arya asked if they could go to her quarters. Eragon nodded and they walked together across the elven capital city. It was then that Arya did the strangest thing. She retrieved a pack and began placing clothing and necessities into it. Eragon question her why, and her only answer was, "I think I'm going to spend more time in the treehouse with you. I need support right now, and there's no way I'm ever going to live in the palace." Eragon accepted this answer, sitting down on Arya's bed while she packed, taking in the news. She was ready, and Eragon pulled himself up off the bed.

_Eragon…. Are you allowing this?_ Saphira asked.

_She's the queen now. I can't deny her orders, Saphira. You of all beings should know that. And, if we feel the same way about each other…. Why not?_

Saphira hissed and blocked him from her mind. Eragon instantly regretted what he had said, knowing that she would feel the same thing he did. He knew he would have to apologize to his dragon tonight.

Once again, Eragon and Arya kissed fiercely before retiring to their beds. Eragon was careful to block Saphira from his mind then, so she wouldn't get angry at him. "Good night, Arya."

"Good night, Eragon." Arya smiled slightly.

Eragon had a long conversation with Saphira after he slipped into bed. He apologized, then told Saphira that he and Arya would continue to go steady in their relationship. Saphira made sure that Eragon knew to block her and his link during times like that. Then they drifted off into dreams.


	5. Nighttime To Look Forward To

**Hey I'm back. And of course, really bored. Which is why I am putting up chapter five before waiting for reviews. As I said, I'll try to update the story at least once a day, but if I don't it means that my brother is on the computer all day and I didn't have time to finish a chapter. I'll try to make them longer as I go, because they'll have to… and it'll get a lot more interesting. So… here's chapter five!! (With more rated M. Again, act it.)**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Arya….. Chris P, could you send her to me for my birthday?**

Eragon woke to a female's screaming in the dead on night. He immediately drew his blade and rushed into Arya's room.

Arya was thrashing under her sheets, a nightmare in her head. She screamed in terror. Eragon dropped his sword, leaving in the doorway. He sat on the edge of the bed as he did yesterday morning, but this time he was hit by swinging fists and kicking legs that weren't meant for him. He tried to still her, but she was too strong. He lay on top of her, ignoring the weird feeling that came from the back of his mind. Eragon pinned her down. He put his face by her ear. "Arya, it's okay! You're dreaming. Wake up, it'll all be gone. I promise."

Arya's eyes flashed open and she stopped screaming. Sweat and tears soaked her face. She looked Eragon straight in the eye, breathing hard. "I… I was moving, wasn't I?" She looked down the length of their bodies and Eragon nodded. She sighed, and in one swift movement she was on to of him and kissing him fiercely. She wanted to chase the nightmare away, and nothing she'd tried had done the trick like kissing Eragon. She was sitting on her knees, to crook of her legs sitting upon Eragon's. Eragon was very surprised at this, and although Saphira was warning him not to, he blocked the dragon from his mind and kissed back, his arms around her.

Eragon moved from her lips to kissing her neck. Arya quietly sighed with pleasure, and he licked her ear, softly biting the lobe. Both Eragon and Arya were controlled by their instincts, but they moaned with pleasure again and went back to lips. Arya massaged Eragon's bare chest with her hands, and Eragon's hands went to the small of her back, where he began to take her shirt off. She let it happen, and soon her torso was naked.

Eragon moved his hands from her back to the opposite. Arya sighed once more. Neither one of them noticed that Saphira had left.

--

Arya lay beside Eragon in her bed, her ear against his chest. They had gone no further, knowing better than to do so in their present state, but left their clothing items off. Eragon had his hand on her hip.

"I need to bathe." Arya said. "You may also. Would you like to come with me?"

Eragon was shocked that she said this, but kept his feeling shrouded. "It would be my honor, Arya Dröttingu."

Arya shrugged into her shirt, picking up a pair of clothing. Eragon got out of the bed and did the same. Arya muttered something in the ancient language and a thick rope appeared outside of the dragon entrance to the treehouse. Arya jumped and grabbed it, all but disappearing in the night. She shook the rope and Eragon followed her example, landing easily on the forest floor. The moonlight was very minimal; the moon was a mere white slit in the black sky.

Arya and Eragon reached a spring not far from the treehouse. Eragon pulled off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his underwear. Arya was already yanking hers off of her legs, and Eragon, again, followed her example. He and Arya were standing naked next to each other in an elven forest beside a spring they were going to bathe in. Together.

Arya took a step into the water and shivered with delight. She motioned for Eragon to come stand beside her and he did, shuddering as the water met his feet. He grasped Arya's hand and they walked into deeper water together, swimming side by side to the quiet stream at the other end of the spring.

--

Sooner than he could guess, Arya had Eragon with his back against a smooth rockpile and her legs wrapped around him. The water was a bit deeper than the elve's waists, and colder beside the spring. The icy water wasn't even noticed as Eragon and Arya made love for the first time, and the two were thoroughly enjoying each other. Eragon began to kiss Arya very soon after they began, and his tongue caressed the inside of Arya's mouth. Arya squeezed herself tighter to Eragon with her legs, and crossed them behind his back. Both moaned again and again, never wanting the moment to end.

--

--

It was quite some time before the couple emerged from the icy water, their minds open to one another and everything they did during their bath passing between their intimate connection. They toweled off and began to put clothing on.

_You were my first,_ Eragon had told her.

_Excellent for your first time, Eragon. _Arya said._ You were also my first, despite my hundred and five years. Our society is based around not having sex under certain circumstances. This situation is new, however, and I enjoyed myself very much._

_As did I._ Eragon responded. He was elated in his already blissed-out moment he shared because of this knowledge. Arya and he were both new to this.

_You were excellent also, Arya._ This moment ended in a short kiss as they headed back to the treehouse. The two slept the rest of the night in the same bed.

--

Next day

--

Arya woke up about an hour after dawn in Eragon's bed. She smiled as she remembered the past night's events. Standing up, she realized Eragon had already gotten up and gone out. She found a note beside the large amount of food. It read:

_Arya,_

_I went out for a ride with Saphira, and I'm going to visit Oromis's grave. I will meet you in your clearing three hours before noon. I've been thinking about you._

_With love,_

_Eragon._

Arya smiled and picked up a fruit, finding herself ravenous from not eating for the past two days. She ate as much as she pleased, then went out for a run. Elves bowed to her, calling her "Queen Arya" as she passed. The time for mourning had passed, and little sadness showed on the streets. She sensed Eragon's presence not at his tutor's grave, so she trekked up to where Oromis and Glaedr were buried. She payed her respects and left for the clearing.

Eragon landed in the clearing just as Arya arrived. Saphira snorted a friendly greeting to Arya. "Greetings, Saphira. How was your flight?" She asked to the dragon.

_Eragon will tell you. If you need to ask further questions about it then come to me._ Saphira answered, not unkindly.

"All right, goodbye, then." Saphira flew away as Arya responded. She looked to Eragon questioningly.

He sighed. "She doesn't like the way our relationship is going. Everything I feel, she feels through our mental link, and she doesn't have a mate…. She thinks we're going too fast. I do not know what a relationship is supposed to be like, so I'd like to ask your opinion." Eragon sounded thoroughly confused.

Arya paused. "Ah. I understand her feelings about this." She thought for a moment before continuing. "Normal elven relationships would be at least five years long before doing what we did last night. But seeing the circumstances, other couplings would've done that their first night. We just need to keep quiet about last night until we've been in our relationship for a few years."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Eragon said. "Saphira would have found out eventually." He drew his sword, protecting it with magic. "Shall we spar, my love?" He grinned.

"Yes we shall." Arya had already protected her blade and lunged at him, blade swinging in the air.

--

Arya and Eragon attended a feast that night, Arya at the head of the table and Eragon on her left side. They enjoyed it, and Blagden swooped in halfway through the feast to drop a silver circlet onto her head. She smiled, and Blagden flew away.

After the feast, Saphira allowed Arya and Eragon time, making the excuse of needing to hunt. Eragon was kissing Arya before she was off of the last step to enter the treehouse, and he lifted her off of it and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Arya pulled Eragon out of his clothes, and assisted Eragon in unclasping her bra. She then pulled herself and Eragon onto Eragon's bed, and they repeated last night's events there.

**Now, as I said, this is rated M. Just letting you all know, this will probably be the most graphic chapter for awhile. They will continue to do the kissing, but I will make the other scenes less graphic. I apologize to those of you who didn't expect this to be so graphic, and I'm guessing I might get some mean reviews. But those of you who are reading this, make sure to review. The next chapter may be up tonight or tomorrow, depending on how long my work meeting is. (it took about two hours to write this so I hope it was good)**


	6. Disgrace

**Hey, I'm back again! Thanks for the two new reviews, guys. Well, my meeting is over so I'm going to write more. This is an all-Arya chapter. Review people, review! **

**To Northwing: Yes, he's the only one she actually befriended in the books anyways.**

**To Elvendiath: Thanks for reviewing again! And I agree, it's a bit fast, but it's going to get deeper. **

**Disclaimer: Chris Paolini needs to give Arya to me. NOW.**

Arya didn't leave Eragon's side very many times in the next few days. She continued to stay in the treehouse, continued her new queen duties –normally with him right there beside her- and continued to sleep with him. She felt her love for him every time he came into view, and over and over in bed. They had even begun to hold hands in public, announcing that they are in a relationship without even having to say the words.

She had visited her mother's grave every day after she was buried. Eragon was usually right there beside her, making sure she could hold herself together. Today he had to fly with Saphira the perimeter of this area of Du Weldenvarden, to make an appearance and not seem like he was settling down or anything, not getting lazy. He also had to assist with the training of young elves, so he would be gone for a week. She was worried about the dragon and her Eragon's relationship. The two seemed not to talk very much, and weren't together as often since Arya had began living in the treehouse. So she went alone, for the first time in her life she felt some part of her missing. Well, Eragon had been sleeping with her for about two weeks now, so she guessed she should feel alone without him here.

_At least I don't have nightmares anymore, _She thought.

Arya approached the gravesite and felt a pang in her stomach. _It's going to be that time soon, anyways…_ She sighed. That would mean she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself with Eragon at night for a bit over week. She sighed and knelt at the grave, muttering her usual saying in the ancient language. She then kissed the gravestone and stood. Another pang. This wasn't normal for cycle. She didn't want to complain about it to Eragon, but she knew she'd have to tell him when he got back.

She decided to visit Oromis and Glaedr again, and began the trek. It took longer than normal; she had been pretty tired lately. She knelt and payed respects to the Rider first, and went over to the dragon's grave. She thanked Glaedr for the gift of his Heart of Hearts to Eragon, and stood. Something shiny caught Arya's eye and she stepped cautiously into the small cave where it came from. She looked to the right and saw it: a green dragon egg. She moved swiftly to recover the egg. It was still alive.

--

After skirting the whole of Ellesmera to bring the egg to the treehouse safely, Arya was exhausted. She sat down, putting the egg on her bed to observe it. She delved into her magic and put her hand upon the egg. She felt its consciousness, and knew now it was a male.

_What is your name, youngling dragon?_ Arya asked the egg. She felt rather odd about asking an egg its name, but dragons are intelligent beings.

_I am Bhronnë. And you are Arya, the new queen. Your thoughts are rather interesting. _The unborn dragon paused. _Ah. A female dragon, and male rider. You and he are related now, are you not?_

Arya's cheeks got warm at this thought. _Not related, really. Just…_ She let the dragon probe her night memories.

_Ah. I understand. How old is the female?_

_Fully grown._

_Ooh. I'll have catching up to do. Will you tell her rider about me?_

_Of course, I'll have to!_ Arya paused._ Would you like the female dragon to come see you?_

_Yes. That would be nice._

_Alright. I have to go now, Bhronnë. I will talk with you later._

_Alright. Goodbye, Queen Arya._ The dragon's egg went silent. Arya put it under her pillow and started to climb down the stairs. She had a meeting to go to.

--

A few days passed, and Arya got to know Bhronnë a little better. For example, he had been one of Glaedr's offspring, and that he was the youngest. And the only unhatched. That he would be a rich, emerald green color and will somehow –as the dragon egg had prophesized- would be related to her. She smiled at that thought, knowing that this dragon would be a nice mate for Saphira. She had told him about the sapphire dragon, and he was very interested in her. She liked hearing the humor in the unborn dragon's voice.

But Arya was also very worried. Her cycle hadn't begun yet, and was supposed to two days ago. Eragon would be back in a matter of three days, but the elf thought everything would be fine by then.

--

Two days before Eragon was due to return, and Arya remained in her worried state. She need not let anyone know this, however, and continued to keep acting as if nothing was wrong. She was supposed to hold a banquet, and decided to hold it tonight at the palace. She was preparing everything, and sat down to take a break. Her stomach had been hurting recently, but now the pain was gone. It was as the worst times when the pains started and the oddest times when it ended. She rested for a moment longer and then got back up to finish the preparations. _I don't like living in this fear. Something needs to be done about it._

--

Later on that night, she held a toast. Now Arya was not one to drink wine, but being a queen, she held it up to her lips and then put it down. The liquid didn't enter her mouth. She sat back down, and began to eat with her elves. The seat on her left was empty.

Somewhere through the dinner, Arya decided it wouldn't hurt to taste the wine. She lifted the glass to her lips and opened her mouth, letting the liquid pour in. She swallowed some, and she gasped, her hand moving to her abdomen. She didn't let the extreme pain show upon her face, she knew someone must have seen. So she went on with her dinner, pretending as if nothing had happened, and didn't taste the wine. She left early, claiming that she needed sleep. The elves didn't mind and began to talk more freely as Queen Arya left and then began to run to the treehouse.

The elf removed her silver crown and threw herself upon her bed, and began to sob. The pain wasn't as great as before, just after she drank the wine, but it still felt like being stabbed in the gut. The dragon egg reached out to her consciousness.

_You fool. You should have known not to drink wine._ Bhronnë muttered through their newfound mental link.

_And why is that?_ Arya snapped.

_Wait… you didn't know?_ The dragon seemed confused.

_No, I don't know. Now if there's something going on with me, then please say it._ As Arya thought these words, the meaning sank in. The pangs. The late cycle. The exhaustion. The wine….

_No. It can't be._ The words were of desperation.

_Arya. The day Eragon is expected to be back, you will be three weeks pregnant._ Bhronnë's words sounded final.

Arya's head fell onto the bed once more. _No… I can't be. I'm an elven queen. No, I'm a disgrace to the elven race…._ She began her racking sobs, one hand on Bhronnë's egg, but the dragon had withdrawn into his own mind, leaving her utterly alone.

--

When Arya would not unlock the door to the treehouse the next morning for breakfast, a forty-year-old elf named Kinja went to the royal guard, delivering the news upon them. Kinja was given a message to carry to Eragon, and he began to run. His new queen wouldn't worry his race much longer, seeing as he was the fastest runner the elves knew. The time it took to arrive where Eragon was, half a day, still pained him. He approached Eragon, who was speaking to younglings.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, I have an urgent message for you." Kinja looked at the younglings. "Very urgent."

Eragon looked at the messenger skeptically for a moment, then stepped away from the group. "What is the message?"

Kinja didn't know where to start. "Queen Arya left her feast last night quite early, and I went up to the treehouse to give her breakfast. The door was locked and she wouldn't speak, let alone let me in. I ran to tell the guards right away and they told me to summon you to her right away."

Eragon's stomach dropped. His fear must have shown on his face, because the messenger looked extremely worried.

_Something is wrong,_ Saphira murmured though their link. _Something is terribly wrong. Arya…. Eragon, what are you standing there for?! Get on my back and go to your lover who needs you!_

That snapped Eragon out of his stare. Saphira had thought his worry, and he immediately jumped onto her, and she sped away.

As soon as Saphira landed, Eragon was off of her back. "Arya!" He called. There was no answer. His fear overtook him like a black shadow. He rushed into her room.

Arya was laying there, halfway on her bed, dried tears on her cheeks. She was either asleep or unconscious. Eragon ran to her, positioning her so that he was holding her. Arya's hand slipped from under her pillow. "Arya, wake up." Eragon's voice shook and he felt tears stinging his eyes once again. The elf in his arms moved her head, then opened her eyes.

"E…Eragon? Is that you?" Arya realized it was, and she began to cry again.

Eragon tried to soothe her. "Shh, Arya, it's alright. I'm here. Just tell me what's wrong." He whispered.

She looked up at him. "Eragon…. As of tomorrow, I will be three weeks pregnant. I found out yesterday when Bhronnë told me."

Eragon stood in shock. His mouth hung open. "It can't be…."

Arya hung her head. "I know. But it is. All of the signs are here…" She lifted up her shirt. "Does it look different to a week ago?"

If Eragon didn't have the sharp eyes of an elf, he wouldn't have seen anything. But he did notice that her abdomen was the slightest bit more round, and not gain-weight round either.

_Who's Bhronnë?_ Saphira asked.

_You must have sensed him by now._ Arya motioned for Eragon to put her down, and he did, his face still frozen in shock. He didn't move after that. Arya put one hand against her abdomen, knowing that there was a life inside of her now, and lifted the emerald dragon egg from under her pillow.

"I found this nearby Glaedr's grave. He has been talking to me. His name is Bhronnë. He seemed very interested to hear about you, Saphira." Arya held the dragon egg up to the sapphire dragon, whose head entered the room. Eragon noticed the egg but was still frozen. Saphira sniffed the egg, and opened her mouth. Arya gently, and uncertainly, put the egg inside her maw, and then Saphira curled up in her dragon's nest. Eragon crumpled, and passed out.

**Okay, guys. The next chapter will be on Eragon and Arya, but the chapter after will be all-focus on Saphira. So, review, and then tomorrow I'll have the seventh chapter up. I gotta catch up on sleep tonight, so goodnight readers! Review while I sleep!**


	7. Observancy Much?

**Alright, I've been getting people saying that I'm running out my plot too fast- it's just my style to lay everything out on the table first. Plus, this isn't the whole plot for those of you who think it is. Just the beginning, 'kay awesome readers? Now that I've addressed that issue, it's time to do this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Anything done to Arya in this fanfic is not the work of Chris P, although –sadly enough- he owns her.**

Eragon awoke to someone shaking him and the sound of Saphira's voice.

_WAKE UP, ERAGON!_

"Eragon, I know it's a shock to you. But we have to go through with it! Now sit up on your own and come up with some ideas!" Arya was using a stern tone of voice that Eragon hadn't heard her use since before her mother died. He blinked, opening his eyes. Arya stopped shaking him.

He was on the floor. Last thing he remembered was seeing a dragon egg. A real dragon's egg. He pushed himself up with his hands, and his face was right against Arya's. She kissed him lightly, then fell back onto her knees, waiting for him to say something.

"So…. While I was gone, you found a dragon's egg, held a feast and drank wine your first time, and found out you are pregnant?" Eragon wanted to make sure he knew everything, and not get it mistaken.

"Aye." Arya looked down to the floor. Both Eragon and her were silent. "I hadn't wanted to do something like this but twice…." She trailed off.

Eragon understood. "Faolin."

She nodded. "We had been following tradition… Just beginning to kiss lightly in public. The elves take something like that very seriously." She paused. "Eragon, he was the only one before you. Right before we rode into the battle that would take his life… We were careful when we did it. Just.. It wasn't in a spring.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Eragon. I was caught up only in the memory of then, and not the memory of past times. I had forgotten what Faolin and I had… I was ready for a child then… and let my guard down now, when the time was most important not to. I'm sorry, Eragon. Will you forgive me?"

Eragon nodded slowly. "I understand, Arya." His face had a look of being lost to it. "Are you still going to go through with this?" He glanced at her, eyes moving quickly from her face down to where a life resided inside her, and back.

She paused. "The elves will have to know sooner or later. I will be ready for it, when my nine moths are over. Our child will…. Our child will live among elves, just as a normal child would." Although sounding uncertain, she moved her hand from the floor to rest upon her stomach. Eragon rested one of his hands on top of hers. She looked to him with determination in her eyes. She stood up and announced that she was going to his study. Eragon held her back gently. "Do you see what time it is?" he asked, and pointed out her doorway. The sun was setting. Arya sighed. She went to Saphira for a moment. "How is he?" she asked.

_Bhronnë is quite fine, _Saphira answered. She blocked out Eragon so she could talk with Arya alone._ He is very interested in me, and I think I like him also. I cannot wait until he hatches so I may see him…. _

Arya smiled._ And Eragon?_

_Little One is distraught. He cannot believe of what he did to you… on his first time. _She snorted. _If you ever need comfort during this time of… bearing a youngling, you may come to me. I am caring for one right now, anyways. _She opened her mouth and gently dropped the emerald dragon egg to her side, and shifted her weight so it fell under her.

_Tell Eragon he need not worry, that I am strong._ She hugged the huge dragon's neck, and Saphira purred. _You will need to be with me when I tell my people, Saphira. They need to know if you consent to this._

_I will be there for you, Arya._ Saphira said, bringing her head down to Arya's level. _I may not completely approve of this, but what Eragon has done cannot be reversed. It is not all your faults._ Her great head nuzzled Arya's small one and gently, Saphira licked the elf on the cheek. She put her head on the ground, bring Eragon back into the conversation. _Good night, Little Ones._ Saphira's sapphire eyes closed, and Eragon looked to Arya.

"What was that all about?" He asked curiously.

"Ahh, maternity things. Saphira is quite interested in Bhronnë, I may say. Soon enough she might have a mate of her own. But for now, she considers herself his mother. Her attitude has definitely changed."

Eragon smiled. "Thank you for finding that egg, Arya. I don't know if Saphira would have stayed away from me more if you hadn't found him."

Arya shrugged. "I was visiting Glaedr's grave. I am surprised nobody else had found it."

That ended the conversation, and Arya slipped into Eragon's bed. Eragon peeled off his boots and lay down beside her. Both elve's hands slipped to Arya's tiny bump, and fell asleep.

--

Arya awoke late once again, but Eragon was beside her, still sleeping peacefully. She looked to the door, and saw her and Eragon's breakfast beside it. _Eragon must have unlocked the door._ She thought. Approaching the plates, Arya saw a note. She opened it, curious as to what it may say.

_Queen Arya,_

_I am glad to see you are well. At least, as well as a woman under such stress can be. I am sorry to have brought this meal before you were awake, as I saw that you and Eragon are in the same bed. Do not worry, I will not tell a soul about this. I think I may know why you were so distraught yesterday. The parts fit together.. Why your face crumpled in pain when you drank the wine at your feast, why you left early, and why you refused to emerge the next day. It is alright, I understand. I know quite a lot about birth, so come to me if you have questions. Confidentiality for my queen is a must. When you tell us elves, do not leave out the father. That could be dangerous._

_Your new personal mistress,_

_Kitsonä._

Arya's stomach dropped. Was she that obvious? If a servant had noticed, then who else might have? She shook her head to clear it. For some reason, the elf felt relieved someone knew. It was then when she became aware of someone looking over her shoulder.

"Kitsonä is trustworthy. It would be wise to have her as your personal servant."

Arya sighed. "I know, Eragon. But who else may have noticed?"

"No one else knows our sleeping arrangements."

"But they know that I sleep here! In the treehouse! And you sleep here too!" Arya was frustrated. _Calm down,_ She told herself. _Deep breaths. This isn't good for the baby._ One hand slipped from the letter to her body. "Never mind. If my elves know then they know. I am going to bring my breakfast to the study. Please tell everyone that I am well, Eragon." She turned and kissed him, not shortly but not very long either. He enjoyed every second of it, and then nodded. He belted on his sword and left the treehouse.

Arya gripped a plate and walked past Saphira. The dragon opened one of her beautiful eyes. "Good morning, Saphira."

_Good morning, Little One._ Saphira stood and stretched, picking up the emerald egg with one paw. She held it out to Arya with her claws making a bowl for it. _Will you watch over him while I step out? There's someone I need to talk to._

"Surely, Saphira. He and I are great friends already." Arya took the egg in her free arm, cradling it carefully.

Saphira thanked Arya and flew out of the open window. Arya climbed the stairs to the study slowly and set the egg and food down, beginning to search for a book.

--

As Eragon walked among the elves, they bowed to him, muttering "Shadeslayer." As he passed. None of them met his eye. A sinking feeling approached the male elf. _They know. Barzul! _He walked, pretending as if nothing was wrong. Eragon entered the palace and the turned right, walking through a door that was slightly ajar. He was meeting with important people today.

"How long did you think you could keep the secret, Shadeslayer?" A tall elf asked.

"What secret?" Eragon said uncertainly, pretending he knew no 'secret' of any kind.

"You know what we are talking about. Everyone noticed the night Queen Arya left the feast. As we speak, word is on the way to all elven cities and outposts, and the Varden, may I mind you, that Arya Svitköna is carrying your child. All of the pieces fit."

Eragon slumped against the wall. "She didn't find out she was a parent until later that night, and I didn't know until yesterday." He spoke in the ancient language, as to make sure everyone knew he wasn't lying. He continued, also in the ancient language. "Today will be the mark of her third week."

The tall elf muttered something. "We suspected something around there. Arya may be fit to be our queen, but all she can do at the moment is overlook things and plan strategies."

Eragon nodded. "I know. But she must take it easy. It is her heir inside of her. And… and I am proud to be the father." He choked on the last bit.

"Is Queen Arya well now?"

"Yes. She is in my study, probably reading books on motherhood." Eragon took a guess, but he knew Arya well enough to know she would be researching. "It took much to calm her last night, but I managed. Not with anything but words, though. I wouldn't endanger her and my child further."

The elf nodded. "Well, enough gossip about the queen. Everyone knows by now, except maybe the Varden. Let us get down to business."

**I'm sorry to cut this one short, but today's my mom's birthday and she wants time with me so… I might not be able to get another chapter up today. If I do, it'll be a miracle. But I'm probably not going to try. Review, everyone!**


	8. Lessons From A Passed Father

**I'm back… With a slight headache. The worst part is, I can barely remember what I wrote in the last chapter! Anyways, I'm taking a break from the AryaXEragon part, and I'm doing a chapter on Saphira. It may be a bit short and sloppy, but…. The best my cursed writer's-block will give me at the moment. I might have another chapter up today… not quite sure yet. If I do, then… yeah. If I don't, I still have writer's-block. Sorry! –this is as is I'm Saphira… I forgot what "person" that was.-**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I wish I did in some small way, own the Inheritance Cycle. Then I would have some claim to Arya!**

I woke up to the small vibration of my Rider's boots descending the staircase. Opening one of my eyes, I saw Arya carrying a plate of fruits to the study. She greeted me. "Hello, Saphira." Her mouth moved, making the words she thought audible.

I thought a response. _Hello, Little One._ Stepping out of my shallow bed, I stretched, looking down at the emerald egg I was guarding. _Good morning Bhronnë._

_Very good morning it is, Saphira._ My unborn hopefully-mate responded, and he stretched inside his egg.

I smiled. _I'm leaving you with Aunt Arya today, I need to hunt._

_Alright, Saphira. I will see you later then._

I grasped him with my talons, which could use sharpening, and held him out for Arya. She took him, and slowly climbed the stairs to the study. _Poor young mother…_ I thought, this time to myself. All contact with any others in my mind had ceased, and I felt my own. I'm not used to this feeling, but at times such as this one, I invite it to envelope me and push off of the wooden floor, soaring into an air current. I need to stretch my wings.

I fly higher, looking over the forest with my bright vision. All elves who have seen through my eyes –such as my rider- say it is different than their colors. They do enjoy how I can see animals moving under the thick covering of trees. I have tried looking through my Rider's eyes, and his vision is a blur of colors and details I could never bear to comprehend. Just looking through it gives me a headache.

The sun, instead of warming my scales, has started making them hot. I spot a small spring, a few miles from my quarters. Pulling into a shallow dive, I submerge myself in the frigid waters, going under and opening my eyes to beautiful underwater life. I fold out my wings, letting the feel the cool water. Bringing my head above water once more, I drink from the spring. The water is so clean, so clear, so delicious and cold.

I sense Arya concentrating on a book, talking absently to Bhronnë while looking through it. Of course, it is on maternity. A could also sense Eragon's extreme shock, but that emotion was soon replaced by anger. I noted to ask him about that later on. Rage subsided quickly by an icy desperation, which became a warm relief. _Odd… I've never known Eragon could change emotions so quickly._

Because I was thinking about the now-couple-by-accident, I took in a breath, trying to scent them. It had become instinct to do this. To my surprise, I caught a whiff of them over by the rockbed at the far side of the spring. I smelled of passion, and I chuckled to myself inwardly. This was the spring where their child was created!

I smiled at my discovery, and a large fish somehow made its way into my jaws. I slammed them shut and swallowed, enjoying the rare taste of water food. Fish were similar in a way to dragons, they don't prefer to stay on the ground and have scales.

_Enjoying your swim, Saphira?_ Bhronnë's voice sounded in my mind.

I smiled. _Very much, young one._ He nodded in our connection and went back to making sure Arya was alright. He had been comforting her, since he didn't think that reading up on this subject was good to do when alone and a soon-to-be-mother. I praised him for that.

Swimming to the entrance of the spring, I felt a blast of freezing water. Pushing off from the bottom of the spring caused a disturbance, but I was above water in seconds. I spread my wings again, walking out into the warm air. My scales dried quickly, and I shook the remaining water from my wings before taking off in search of prey.

I fell a few deer, and feasted on them in the deep forest. No elves venture back here, so I decided it was safe to eat my meat. Swallowing the last chunk, I washed my muzzle in a stream and caught a strong air current once again, soaring over Ellesmera and to Glaedr's grave.

Here, by my master's tombstone, I could think clearly and alone about matters that I would not want to offend others with, especially since most races were capable of decade-long grudges. I thanked Glaedr for showing Arya the way to his last son, and told him that he will have a worthy mate and will be a major part in repopulating the dragon race.

_It's funny, how the words of a child can be so simple, yet mean so much. _Saphira thought , directing it towards where Glaedr's physical body lay in the dirt. She had dug the hole herself. _Words of the elves, words of the humans, words of my Rider, the Varden…. And your unborn son Glaedr. Such as Arya's words…_ My thoughts trailed off as I was suddenly brought into darkness.

"Nice to see you again, Saphira." Glaedr said.

Saphira was on her belly. She immediately stood up, finding that she couldn't speak in her mind, but only through her mouth. "Wait… Glaedr, you are dead! How are you talking to me once more? And your foreleg… It's not missing!" Saphira realized she was looking at a young Glaedr.

"I know I am dead, Saphira. But I heard you speaking to me, so I brought you here. Something seems to be troubling you… What might that be?"

Saphira poured her memories into Glaedr, finding that she could do that but not speak in her mind. Glaedr nodded, knowing in his eyes. "Arya will be an excellent mother. She had told me, back when Faolin was alive, that she longed for a child with him. I had told her to follow through if she wished, and she had tried with him many times, but with no such luck."

Saphira was silent before responding to her master. "Arya had told Eragon only one incident with Faolin. But, she had been with him for seventy years, so that would make sense."

Saphira was flooded with secondhand memories from the golden dragon. They had originally come from Arya. Her romances with Faolin were more intense than with Eragon's, but they had been together fifty years at the time. A more clear memory, one of Glaedr's, replaced those. Arya kissed Faolin passionately, they were lying on each other, nude. The surroundings were black, but Saphira could tell the couple was lying on a bed. Faolin broke the kiss, looking up into Arya's face. All motion of bodies ceased expect for lips, which were not touching.

"I love you, Arya. I have never loved anyone before, but I have found my true love now." Faolin's voice was deep and rich, beautiful, attracting and alluring at the same time. "I never want you to forget that. And should any misfortune befall me, do not forget me. I will forgive you if you move on and have another love if I die, but please know I will forgive you and be waiting for you."

Arya opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. She seemed to find words then. "And same for me, Faolin. I have never loved anyone else, and I do not want to love anyone else but you." Faolin began kissing her again, and the body motions began once more. Glaedr stopped the memory. He let Saphira recover for a few moments before he spoke.

"Arya knew I was watching, but could trust me. Faolin hadn't seemed to sense me." The deceased dragon's eyes went up, as if looking for a ceiling in the void. "He was a brave and trustworthy man. Arya couldn't have had a better first love.

"She had come to me when she returned to Ellesmera right away, telling me of Eragon. She had said that he was just like Faolin in looks, and she had thought he would eventually gain his other features, pointed ears and sincerity. After the Agaeti Blödren, the Blood-Oath Celebration dance, he came to her. She had told me she thought he was Faolin, Eragon's voice and features had changed so much. The only way she knew it wasn't him was they way he spoke. She was already grieving her lost love, having remembered one Agaeti Blödren in the past where she and him had mated for the first time.

"Just seeing a replica made her automatically reject Eragon that night, denying her strong feelings for him." Glaedr sighed. "The last time I saw her, she had told me that all she wanted was Faolin to come back. I had told her that she had her love already, the fallen Faolin in her heart and Eragon as her future. She denied that she would ever be with Eragon, and I told her to watch what she says. I asked her to repeat herself in the ancient language, and she couldn't utter a word."

Saphira nodded, taking everything in. She looked her golden teacher in the eye. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Master. It clears up many questions I had about Arya's past. You have granted me with much knowledge. I have a question for you, Glaedr, as you were once a father."

Glaedr looked at Saphira questioningly. "How do you know this?"

"You have one unhatched son named Bhronnë. Arya found his egg when visiting your grave one day. Who is his mother?"

Glaedr smiled. "Ah, Saphira. His mother is going to be very familiar to you." A beautiful navy blue dragon approached them. "This is Keera, you mother."

Saphira looked at the great female, gliding across the ground for a moment and landing in front of Keera. She nuzzled her mother. "Good to meet you, mother."

Keera licked Saphira's scales. "It's good to see you Saphira, and I am glad you are so accomplished."

"Keera is also Bhronnë's mother. You two were not from the same litter, so you are safe to mate together. In fact, all dragons can mate together even if they are from the same litter, all that is needed is a male and female." Glaedr said. "It is time for you to return to your body, Saphira."

Saphira looked at Glaedr with new eyes. She licked her mother one last time before walking over to nuzzle him. "Yes, Father. Thank you for giving me life."

"Goodbye, Saphira. We hope to see you again soon." Her parents said in unison. Saphira waved a wing, saying goodbye, and awoke with a start upon the ground.

She stood with new knowledge, and wanted to fly for a bit. She caught a westward wind and rode it. She understood Arya a lot better, and could approve of her decision to keep the child. Faolin did look just like Eragon, after all. She felt she could return much less confused, now that she knew of Arya's loves and such. She felt she knew enough about her youngling in the egg that she could tell him.

Suddenly, a sharp, painful crack resounded in her mind. Bhronnë screeched in her mind. Saphira immediately changed direction, flying faster than she had to this day, her destination being the treehouse.

--

Arya was reading, sitting next to the desk where the emerald egg sat. Engrossed in her book, a loud earsplitting crack startled her, and she fell out of her chair. Looking at the egg, she saw it had a large crack coming from the top. Another earsplitting crack tore away a large portion of the egg, leaving more telltale lines of hatching. She heard Saphira's claws screech against the wood downstairs. The egg split apart, leaving shards everywhere. An emerald green dragon sat on the table. The baby animal opened its eyes, revealing golden irises. His eyes looked wise.

_Hello, Arya._ It spoke to her in her mind. _I am Bhronnë. _

**Alright guys, I spent close to three hours on this chapter, so I hope you like it. My writer's block went away after using a few words I don't usually use when writing, but I might not get another chapter up today. Sorry bout that. But all of my readers, review!!!**


	9. Emerald Scales, Golden Eyes

**Hey readers! Just letting you all know, I got a giant bamboo splinter in my hand, and I just removed it (ouch) so this chapter will probably take a while typing and putting up. I apologize for the pace on this one and… well… Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, disclaimers… Can I have Arya already? Please?**

Saphira roared, clawing at the floor. It didn't scratch, but it made a horrible sound. Arya covered her ears.

"Bhronnë… You hatched." Arya breathed. Her hand was hovering on her stomach.

_Yes. I did. _Bhronnë thought in Arya's mind. _And I can use sarcasm._

Arya smiled at that. She reached forward to touch him, knowing that if she were marked a Rider she would feel intense pain. She patted his head. The emerald dragon purred.

Nothing happened. The small male creature poked Arya with his nose, and still nothing happened. _I cannot mark you, elf._ He called for Saphira, but then made a loud, baby-dragon squeak, cursing his foolishness. _She cannot come up here. Let me ride on your shoulder down the staircase. _

Arya knelt by the desk, feeling Bhronnë clamber clumsily onto her shoulder. She stood, and the baby dragon almost dug his claws into the elf's shoulder due to imbalance. _Pardon me,_ He said in an embarrassed tone. _I seem to not have developed coordination yet. _Arya smiled. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and Saphira was staring wide-eyed at the handsome dragon.

_Did he mark you?_ Saphira demanded.

As Arya opened her mouth, Bhronnë started to speak. _Saphira… I am incapable of marking the one who hatched me._

_Ah…_ Saphira began to curse, and Arya took a step back from the irritated dragon. Saphira turned around and belched a blue inferno out the treehouse, thankfully not catching anything on fire. When she faced the two again, they were wide-eyed, even golden-eyed Bhronnë.

_This is not good. Glaedr warned me of this…._

"WHAT?! How did you know about the egg and not tell anyone, Saphira?!" It was Arya's turn to curse. When she was finished, she murmured, "Excuse me. Continue?"

Saphira looked unsure, as if she shouldn't reveal anything at all about her father's encounter. _Well, I went to Glaedr's grave, and I passed out. He had brought me the void for a few minutes so he could explain everything I was confused about. Such as him, _The tip of Saphira's tail poked Bhronnë, _and he had told me how this little one may not be able to hatch. _She stopped speaking for a moment. _HE also revealed his identity as Bhronnë and my father._

Arya nodded. "I suspected as much. But why can't he claim a Rider?"

Bhronnë squeaked urgently, and hopped nimbly off of Arya's shoulder. The two looked at him, suspicious. _I think… I think I was born a wild dragon. Why I hatched for you Arya, I do not know… _Everyone could see and idea spark into the emerald dragon's eye. _I should not be able to communicate like this either! Unless… Unless my Rider is…._

Arya gasped. She pulled up her shirt, exposing her belly. A golden eye looked up to the pale skin, and tapped her gently with a claw. The force was enough to knock Arya off of her feet and across the room. She was breathing heavily. Lifting up her shirt once more, what she saw wasn't plain skin: A gedwëy ignasia symbol had appeared right below her belly button.

"I do not know what this means." Arya said, standing up and walking over to the small dragon. She felt an ownership to him now, although what the magnificent creature had done might have harmed her child. "All other Dragon Riders were marked upon the palm." She left her shirt up a bit, so that the two dragons in the room could still see the gedwëy ignasia.

_Nor do I,_ Saphira said, _but I have a feeling it has to do with both you and the child, Arya. _

Bhronnë's eyes lit up in agreement. Arya was skeptical, but nodded. "Maybe…"

All of a sudden the elf felt a dragging weariness in a section of her mind unknown to her. "Bhronnë, are you tired?" The dragon had the look in his eye, and nodded.

Arya bent down to pick him up, and Eragon strode into the room. His eyes were lit with anger until he noticed the little emerald dragon. "So, you got a mark, then? Hold up your palms." The male elf said gently. Arya held up her palms, and snickered.

"You won't find it there." She looked down then back up, quickly, as if hinting where to find it. She lifted her shirt more, and showed the gedwëy ignasia.

Eragon gasped. "I know this from my studies with Oromis…" He trailed off, fingering Arya's Rider symbol and then standing straight again, looking her straight in the eye. "Arya… this has only happened once before in history…"

She put her hand on her hip. "Are you going to tell me about it?"

He cleared his throat, noticing the dragons were watching. "I swore to Oromis not to mention this to anyone, even if this situation were to happen to me. I wish I could, but it was a binding oath that lasts until the-"Eragon made a choking motion, going to grasp his neck.

Arya held onto him until the fit subsided. She looked at him curiously. "I guess that's what happens when someone tries to break an oath formed in the ancient language. I've never seen it happen before." She smiled, and Eragon stood up, dazed.

"I guess I'll have to wait to tell you." He kissed Arya on the cheek.

"I'm guessing until the baby is born." Eragon pulled back his face and looked at Arya, stunned. He nodded.

"Yes. That's what I couldn't say." They snickered in each other's arms.

Bhronnë whined from the floor. He was begging to be picked up. Arya sighed. "Fine, you little squirt." Her response was playful. She bent down and lifted the small dragon, noticing that evening hadn't even close to have come yet. She walked into the bathroom, setting the exhausted baby dragon in a shallow basin used for washing. He curled up and was silent. His breathing soon evened. She smiled at her dragon. _Well, not quite mine._ She thought.

Upon returning to the main room of the treehouse, Arya noticed that Eragon's eyes were once again filled with anger. She went up to him, and pulled him backwards to sit on the bed. She sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Eragon?"She asked slowly.

He chuckled blackly. "Only the fact that everyone knew you were pregnant before you did. That meeting I went to today, they interrogated me upon my arrival, asking how long I was going to keep our child a secret. And after they had squeezed the information out of me, in the ancient language by the way, they told me that there were messengers on the way to every elven outpost, spreading the news that their new queen is with child. They even sent a _lone_ messenger to the Varden. "

Instead of hissing savagely, like Arya wanted to, she sighed. "I knew they'd find out. I figure you read that note set with our breakfast?" Eragon nodded. "Well, then who else wouldn't have noticed? They would have found out anyways… It is better to not keep a secret from my elves if they are to trust me as they did my mother." Arya paused, then looked down to her knees. "I must visit Faolin's grave. I haven't done so in a month."

When Eragon offered to take her, she refused his company. "I must go alone." And she left it at that. Eragon was confused, and Saphira had blocked him from her mind at this moment. Were they hiding something from him? Arya turned to look at Saphira as she walked to her bedroom, and stopped. Her eyes widened, and Eragon could tell she was confused as he felt her giving a response. Then all connection with the two subsided and he was alone in his mind. The females stared at each other for minutes upon minutes, and Eragon thought his head would explode. Finally, Saphira and Arya nodded in agreement. She continued her path to her room and the elf came back with shoes on her feet.

"Eragon, Saphira would like me to ride her to Faolin's grave. Do you approve?"

Hastily, he nodded. He would let his dragon and Arya bond for a while. "Let me saddle her." So, Eragon stood and began buckling the saddle into place on Saphira's back. Before lifting Arya up, he changed his expression to a serious one. He looked the beautiful female straight in the eye. "I guess we are mates now, are we not?"

Arya was stunned by the question. Her mouth hung open. Then she closed her eyes and pulled his face to hers, kissing Eragon passionately. He kissed her back. Arya felt her hands move to Eragon's waist, but it didn't matter. She was kissing him better than he had ever felt her before. She silently broke the contact. "That, Rider, is you answer."

Eragon smirked at the lightness he felt in his body with her acceptance. "You've been holding back on me, Arya Dröttningu." He pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I will see you later. Do not forget about the dinner in the palace tonight. There is a ball afterwards, you know. Formal."

Arya had forgotten the social event. She nodded, and was lifted onto Saphira. As they were leaving, Eragon leaped onto Saphira's tail. She looked back, surprised. _Just take me to Lady Islanzadí's tombstone._ Saphira grudgingly agreed, relaying the information to Arya, who was looking back at Eragon with amazement. He yelled into the wind, "Try to flick me off, Saphira!" Saphira nodded; this was one of her favorite games to play with Eragon. She swooped down, an acrobatic in air, and Arya smiled with delight, trying to see if Eragon was to be flung off of Saphira.

He laughed with glee as Saphira landed. "You aren't ever going to succeed in removing me from there. I wasn't even holding on most of the time!"

"Which is good for swordsmanship, Little One." Saphira spoke this through her mouth and Eragon's eyes widened. She continued to speak through her maw. "Glaedr taught me." She shrugged her huge shoulders. _Her voice was so beautiful, it could send a human into tears_, Arya commented in Eragon's mind. He didn't take his eyes off of Saphira, but nodded all the same. The graceful dragon pushed off the ground and flew off towards Arya's destination.

_We'll pick you up on the way back,_ Saphira called to him. Eragon agreed and knelt before Islanzadí's grave. He asked for forgiveness from her, and told her about the child. Her just talked, a one-person conversation, for a few hours kneeling before the dirt where the last queen lay. When Arya and Saphira picked him up, he felt relieved just being able to pour his thoughts into the magics of the dead, and Arya seemed relieved also. She and Saphira didn't share anything about their time at Faolin's grave, and he didn't share his time with Islanzadí. It was just an unspoken commitment.

Eragon and Arya first checked on their new dragon, and he was still sleeping. They went to their rooms and dressed for the ball, Eragon in a black suit and Arya in a form-fitting emerald dress that matched her dragon's color. A small bump was eminent on her abdomen, but she wasn't worried about showing it anymore. She then walked into the bathroom again and picked up her dragon. He opened one eye drowsily and commented, _I like you dress._ She smiled, and put the baby dragon next to Saphira who had curled up in her bed. Saphira would guard this dragon for her life, and she placed a wing over him, falling asleep.

Eragon took Arya's hand. "May I, my mate and queen?" He kissed her hand.

She nodded. "With my pleasure, my mate and vassal."

Eragon swept Arya off her feet and carried her bridal style down the staircase, both of them giggling all the way down. At the foot of the stairs, he set Arya on her feet and kissed her strongly, grasping her hand.

"And here we go," He murmured, grasping her hand and opening the door to walk out into the evening air.

**A good length chapter for once, and it just happens to be when my hand is injured. Oh well. Please review this chapter, when I read it over it sounded like the best one I've done so far. Uh… that's it I guess. Review, people! (I am not beyond begging) And thanks for reading! The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow!**


	10. Springtime For Sing And OH CRAP!

***peeks out of hiding place* Hello, readers! I'm back! With another chapter! This one's on the formal ball, as I mentioned in the last chapter. The splinter from my hand is feeling better today (thank you over the counter painkillers) so I can type a long chapter now! I probably will… maybe. Okay, guys, I hear that mark with Arya is an interesting idea... thanks so much! Review, people, review!**

**Disclaimer: Arya (sadly) is not my property. Neither is the Inheritance Cycle, but… who really cares about that? All I want is Arya!**

Arya and Eragon walked the smooth grass of Ellesmera, heading to the palace hand-in-hand. Some elves they passed by congratulated the couple, others just twisted their hands in greeting, and the rest stayed silent or, in one case, stared. Eragon murmured to that one elf, "It is impolite to stare, is it not?" He had quickly turned around, heading away from them.

"It isn't proper to do that to your elves, King Eragon." Eragon jumped when Arya said this, quite calmly actually.

"Wait…. Oh, yes, I guess I am king of the elves now." Eragon smiled at his mate. They walked up the palace steps and through the open doors, sitting next to each other as usual.

Blagden flew in, once again, and placed a crown upon Eragon's head. He flew away, returning with Arya's and placing it on her head. The white raven placed his feet on the table, looking at the two elves. "You are a good couple. Master Islanzadí would be proud." He stretched his wings and flapped away.

Arya glanced at the table they should be sitting at. She stood, and Eragon followed her movement. They gracefully made their way to the two seats in the middle, and sat next to each other. The palace doors closed. She looked into Eragon's eyes. "Are you ready, my king, to perform your first service as your title suggests?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, my queen. I am." He leaned over in his chair, and kissed Arya lightly on the cheek. When he removed himself from her, she waved at the doors, and people filed in to sit down in the great hall.

As the elves of Ellesmera were seated, the plates of food were brought out, along with the wine. Arya made sure to get a kind of juice instead of alcohol, and Eragon sipped his wine rarely. He preferred human ale to this, but he drank anyways. Many elves came up and questioned why Saphira wasn't present, and Eragon just kept with the same answer: she was tired after hunting so she was resting. It wasn't a complete lie, as Saphira had hunted and was tired and resting.

The dessert course replaced the food, and the talking became a bit louder, as elves were loosening up to the drinks. The hall began to empty out, and all elves knew where to go: the Menoa Tree clearing.

Eragon stood as the people to his side began to leave, and grasped Arya's hand and shoulder, helping her out of her seat. She followed him along the row of leaving elves and soon were out in the crisp, night air.

Eragon and Arya held their hands in public again as they followed the lumbering crowd to the clearing. A pathway was lit with red lanterns hung from trees. A few elves with instruments began to play soft music. The atmosphere was light, and Eragon realized what time of year it was; springtime, when the elves sang to keep Du Weldenvarden healthy. He recognized the tune from many years before, when he had been a human and taken into the elven forest for the first time.

Arya smiled when she looked into Eragon's eyes. He had such a peaceful look about him, it almost covered him like a cloak would. He began to hum along with the music, and other elves also did. Once in the clearing, Arya began to sing. Her voice enchanted Eragon, and he felt a pull to sing along with her. So he opened his mouth and somehow, he already knew the words. He and Arya stood in the middle of dancing and singing elves.

Eragon held out his hand to Arya, and they began to dance. Usually when they danced together, they were moving, always moving, rapidly and giving no time for breath. But today they slowly danced, weaving a pattern with their bodies and voices. The forest thrived around them, saplings growing and leaves appearing, vines twining around their support; and the animals. Wolves walked between elves, howling with the song and trying to find mates. Insects buzzed wildly. The forest was alive.

_How are you doing Saphira?_ Eragon asked through their connection, which was weary seeing as Saphira was resting.

_I am fine, Little One. Bhronnë and I are sleeping; he is exhausted. We are together and just being with each other is enough._

_Alright, just checking. I love you Saphira._

_Mhmm._ Saphira fell back asleep.

Arya noticed the sudden distant look in Eragon's eyes. She prodded him, and eventually he came back to this moment. She had a questioning look in her eyes. "Just making sure Saphira was alright."

Arya nodded, and they continued to dance. The singing subsided after a few long hours, and the elves were content with just dancing.

Little by little, they left. Numbers in the clearing dwindled until there was only Arya and Eragon left, as was proper. They stopped dancing as the music had subsided, and Eragon kissed Arya. She kissed him back, and all was gentle in this kiss so as to hide their true nature. Eragon pulled back to find Arya smiling with her eyes closed. She opened them and ushered Eragon back to the treehouse.

--

That night, Eragon and Arya began to kiss again, but with more intensity than they had ever before. Eragon's hands ran through Arya's soft hair, and Arya's through Eragon's mop of hair. Their tongues caressed the other's, and Eragon had taken care of Arya's earrings with no hands.

It was not long before the kiss landed them in bed. Eragon pulled up Arya's dress, removing the unneeded garment that resided on her waist; while Arya slipped off all of Eragon's attire. The kiss they started never broke, nor did the intensity falter. Arya was on top of Eragon as they had sex, both of them sighing with pleasure and moving with passion.

The elves didn't know how to get tired that night, continuing and continuing with no intention of stopping. Of course they knew they would have to sleep, but it wasn't their top priority at the time.

Arya moaned through the tangle of lips. Eragon sighed loudly. They would never tire of this.

--

When Arya awakened, she was still on top of Eragon in the same exact pose as last night, except it wasn't a pose. The elves had tired so quickly that they fell asleep as they were. Minus the fact that her head was on his chest.

She lay there, enjoying memories of last night, when Eragon woke. He yawned and Arya sat up, kissing him with passion. Neither of them would mind if they did it again.

--

Arya unzipped her dress, which surprisingly hadn't been damaged through everything that happened. She was standing naked in the treehouse, but the dragons were gone, so Eragon and Arya were alone. She went to slip clothing on, taking a glance at the gedwëy ignasia that marked her skin before pulling her tunic all the way down.

She found Eragon similarly dressed, in his usual attire. She knew in her heart that she and him would never dress as proper monarchs. She opened the door to the treehouse and noticed that breakfast was left outside, with a little note saying it would from now on due to Eragon and Arya announcing that they were mates the night before with their dance. She brought it inside and a small, emerald dot appeared in the air beside a larger sapphire one.

"The dragons are returning." She murmured to Eragon.

Eragon turned to see Bhronnë and Saphira land. Bhronnë had grown excessively overnight, his shoulder at Arya's waist and he was easily, if not longer, than she was tall.

She patted the golden eyed dragon on the head fondly. "I guess having a role model make you grow faster, squirt." Bhronnë rolled his eyes at the nickname.

_Soon I will be much bigger than you. Then we'll see who's calling the other one small._ Although he had sounded immature when he spoke, Bhronnë still held a mature pose. Arya smiled at the comment.

"That's later, not now." She picked up a peach and bit into its flesh. When she was finished with it, she asked Saphira about Bhronnë's first hunting. Saphira had much to report, telling Arya that the baby dragon was very adept when it comes to hunting, and was a natural at flying. Arya was pleased at the news and left to go about her duties as queen. Eragon had a short conversation with Saphira before he also left.

--

Arya was speechless. There was no way that this would happen. She wished she could swear right now, but it would not be proper to do in a meeting, especially when she was queen.

When she recovered, she looked into the mirror, where Nasuada stood. "Is this really necessary?"

Nasuada nodded. "It's the only way we can launch an attack. You seem worried… is there something going on between you two?"

Arya was dumbstruck. She turned to her head guard. "Shouldn't the message have reached her by now?" The guard nodded.

"I'm sorry for overhearing, but… what message? And where is Islanzadí?" Nasuada was looking thoroughly confused.

Arya then swore. "Islanzadí died over a month ago. And... not only am I the queen, but Eragon is my mate." Her hand slipped to her abdomen unconsciously.

Nasuada was astounded. "Good for you! How far along are you, Arya?"

"A month." She said through her teeth. "Nasuada, our messenger was intercepted. And I think we all know exactly who intercepted them."

--

An elf cowered before Galbatorix, sweating. He was in great pain, but would not give up his message even if he were burned t death by Shruikan, the massive black dragon that sat in the corner of the room, glaring at the elf with red eyes. He hissed threateningly. Saphira was just as big as Shruikan, but Shruikan was obviously more powerful.

"So, young elf, will you share with me your message to the Varden? I will be happy to send it along to them." Galbatorix said, fingering his black blade.

The elf shook his head, knowing it would bring pain, but he had been trained to withstand even the pain of death before letting his message leave his lips.

Galbatorix let out a sigh. "Well at least tell me your name, man. Your mind barrier is too strong for even me to break it."

The elf took that as a compliment, but didn't let his guard down. He thought up a false name. "I am Delmur, a Shrrg slayer." He spat at the evil king.

The king slid his tense fingers across his sword's edge. He was nervous that the elves could be this strong.

_Even if half of them are as strong as this, Sire, then we are doomed._ Shruikan thought to his Rider. Of course he was being sarcastic, as he wasn't as twisted as his master. He wished to be free of Galbatorix once and for all.

_Do not tell me what I already know!_ He snapped at his dragon, whipping his head to the big, black creature. He looked back at the elf he believed to be called Delmur. "I have never met an elf as competent as you, so I will give you a choice. Delmur, you may pledge yourself to me, or leave this place barely alive."

"I'll never join you, you snake!" The elf hissed.

"Very well, have it your way. Shruikan, get him." Galbatorix smiled, but Shruikan didn't move.

_Do your own dirty work._ He hissed. He made sure the elf could hear him also, which surprised the elf.

Galbatorix threw his blade, embedding it into the wooden wall. He hissed at the elf, "Leave before I retrieve my sword and you may escape unscathed."

He stood up and walked slowly to where he was just thrown his sword. When he ripped it out of the wall, the elf was half a league from the dark city. He was still in pain, as one of the soldiers who had intercepted him had shattered his anklebone, but the elf would not stop.

_Try to weave a spell if you please, Galbatorix, _He thought, _But my name is Valein, so don't waste your meek energy._

**How about that? Anyways, it took quite awhile to write this, I hope you all appreciate this chapter. I just figured out the reason why the pages look so short on the fanfic site: the size of the letters is the smallest you can get in my Word program. Anyways, this is five Word pages long, so… it's not short, people. Review, review, review! …Please?**

**If anyone wants pronunciations on names, here they are:**

**Bhronnë (BHRON)**

**Valein (VUH_LANE) **

**Shruikan (SHRU_KAN)**

**Review!!!!**


	11. Maturity? WHEN?

**Meep! I'm back once again to poison your little minds MUAHAHAHAHA!! Um, no actually I'm not. That was my split personality talking… don't all writers have one of those? Anyways… back to the story! Uh… *reads over last chapter from sudden memory loss* Oh yes now I know where I am! Sorry for being confusing in this author's note… I'm rather fond of confusing myself and others. XD Again, I get off-topic… So let's get back on-topic: the story! I finished the first chapter early today, so lucky for you guys, you get another one to read! Just wanted to tell you all, reviews are greatly appreciated, tell me what is wrong with my story if there's a typo or something and I'll fix it, or just tell me how good it is. Uhm…. Rather not author's note compared to my other ones, isn't it? Anyways, just reminding you all that this is rated M so act it, and also that there may be mild language use from now on. I thought it'd be fun to throw that in the picture. Also I try to update at least once a day and so far am holding true to my goal, as I lie to my little brother and tell him that it's a rule of Fanfiction sites or else you get banned.. oh, lying to little brothers is fun. Uh… here's the story! (this note almost took up half a page in Microsoft Word so I thought it'd be best to get a move on…) Oh and by the way I'm not going through nine whole months I'm just skipping forward… but not in this chapter. In this chapter the wee little messenger finds his wee little way home!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm the only one who want Arya in my life. CP owns her and won't stop clinging! MEH!!!!**

--Surda--

A guard whistled from atop a rather large watchpost. Pulling his binoculars to his eyes, he saw that the person running (well, more limping, but still at the pace of a human run) was an elf. "A messenger from the elves! And he's injured! Send Nasuada to the gates right away!" A messenger from the ground rushed off to Nasuada's tent.

He entered without announcing himself and ran straight into a meeting Nasuada was having with Roran and a three-month-pregnant Katrina. She stopped speaking immediately. "What is the meeting of this?" She asked quietly, but with authority.

"An elf messenger was spotted. He seems to injured, he was limping." The messenger reported.

Nasuada raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure it is an elf?"

"Positive, Lady." The messenger nodded, sure of himself.

"Roran, Katrina, come with me. We will see what news this elf has to give us." Nasuada, with Roran and Katrina followed the messenger to the gates, where the elf was approaching. He limped heavily.

The elf thought a moment, realizing that the Varden would want to know what his name is. He stopped a hundred feet from the gates. "I am Valein of the elves, carrying a message from our new queen!" He yelled. He strode quickly to the gates, and collapsed. His ankle was stuck out at a bad angle, and he was bleeding from a gash that looked like it had reopened, and was infected.

"Get him in the medical tent right away!" Nasuada yelled. The elf was still conscious, and he moaned with pain.

Roran stepped forward, offering the elf a hand. "You need help?"

The elf looked up. "Aye." He took Roran's hand and Roran slung the lightweight man over his shoulder. He then walked towards the tent, Katrina trailing him with Nasuada following behind. She smiled at Roran's loyalty.

Soon Valein was treated for his injuries, and was sitting up on the cot he was placed on. "Islanzadí died a bit over a month ago, and Arya Dröttningu took her place. Since I have left I received more of a message, to tell you that Eragon is Arya's mate and she is a month pregnant."

Katrina squealed with glee. "Sisters-in-law! And with child at the same time!"

Nasuada already knew of this. "But how did you get your injuries?" She persisted.

Valein's eyes grew dark. He shuddered. "Galbatorix's men kicked out my ankle and carried me to his city." He spat. "Uru'bean is the most miserable place I've ever seen! At the palace gates I struggled harder and ended up with a sword in my arm. My mind is so well-protected not even the evil king himself could break it! The man was foolish enough to ask my name and I gave him an alias. That was when he decided to ask me if I'd join forces with him or be let go an inch from death.

"Of course, I wouldn't give in. He couldn't reach the message. I had many other wounds, but healed them as I left. He told his black dragon to kill me, and guess what it did? It spoke to both me and Galbatorix, telling the man he wouldn't do his dirty work! I swear that dragon's resisting." A smile broke the elve's lips. He continued with a sarcastic tone. "So, Mr. Almighty King here, he got mad and threw his sword into a wall, where it stuck deep in the wood. He said I had until he retrieved the sword to escape, and if he caught he he'd kill me. I was half a league from the black place before I head the sword get removed! It was all luck, it was."

Nasuada had been focusing on breaking his well-protected mind. A bead of sweat appeared on her forehead, and Valein looked at her with a smile on his face. "Not gonna get through, Lady Nasuada. Many can develop this ability. I recommend your magicians train your fighters a little control with their minds. They might last against the king. Oh, he says he's powerful, but his eldunari, they're getting weak now. At this rate, you may want to strike in a few months."

Nasuada slipped into a thoughtful look. "Aye, but what about the men that feel no pain?"

"Galbatorix won't have the strength to continue that escapade very much longer either."

She nodded. It had been two days since talking to Arya. "Bring a mirror. I would like to contact Arya."

--Ellesmera--

Arya was called into the meeting room once again. "I was busy. You just talked to me two days ago, what in the bloody hell do you need now?"

Nasuada was inside a different tent. "Your messenger reached us. He escaped from Galbatorix's clutches." She relayed the story and turned the mirror to the elf in Surda.

"Valein! You're alright!" Arya exclaimed.

"Fear not, Galbatorix can't even break my mind. He was so gullible I told him a false name!" He cackled madly. The mirror showed Nasuada again, this time her face unsure. "He's quite dehydrated." She said.

Arya nodded and heard Katrina in the background. The mirror was passed to her. "How are you Arya? I hear you are with child." She was quieter than usual.

"I am. One month." Arya hated explaining this over and over again. She knew it would be worth it though.

Katrina's face disappeared as the mirror showed her abdomen. "I have three months." She nearly-squealed, but kept her voice hushed.

Arya smiled warmly. "That's great, Katrina."

"Yep! Good luck with Eragon!" She was handing the mirror back to Nasuada when Valein cackled again. Arya burst out laughing. Nasuada looked confused.

"His laugh is so funny!" Arya calmed herself down. "You can keep him there, if you like. Tell him it's under my orders. I don't want him trekking across Alagäesia again."

Nasuada nodded and wished Arya good luck. The mirror went back to a normal reflective surface and she left.

--

Eragon was at a meeting again, debating strongly. "Why must I leave? Why in hell does Nasuada need me now?!"

A boy peeped in the door. "There is another message from Nasuada. King Eragon is not needed now, they are keeping their messenger under Queen Arya's orders."

Eragon nodded to the boy and he left, the latch on the door clicking quietly. "is there anything else you need?" The men in the room shook their heads and Eragon left.

He nearly ran into Arya on his way from the palace. They stopped and kissed each other lightly. "Eragon, guess what Roran did?" She had a look in her eyes as if Eragon should know what she was talking about.

Eragon's thoughts flitted to Katrina. "No way.. really?" His mood lightened immediately.

"Aye, she's been with child three months now. Compared to my one." Arya knew that having a child in elven customs was the most ultimate sign of love, and should not be decided upon hastily. She hadn't obeyed the 'hastily' part, but the ultimate sign of love was given. And so they were allowed to kiss in public. Arya stroke Eragon's cheeks and he flushed.

Then she kissed him. He kissed her back, his tongue moving into her open mouth. Arya licked his teeth. Neither of them noticed the messenger appearing beside them. He cleared his throat politely. Arya broke the kiss, and she and Eragon blushed.

"Your dragon broke into my mind, Eragon. She wishes for your presence." Eragon nodded and took Arya's hand, and they left for the treehouse. Eragon contacted Saphira.

_Since when do you speak through others?_ He asked curiously.

_Since you blocked my mind. I take it you and Arya were kissing?_ Saphira chuckled. _You don't have to block me anymore. I have my future mate, and I love him very much… _She began mumbling about a dragon's age for sexual maturity and Eragon laughed out loud, causing elves to look at him then glance away, realizing he was a Dragon Rider.

_What's so funny, Little One? _Saphira asked.

_Your mumbling._ Eragon replied honestly, grinning. _I'm at the base of the treehouse. Talk to you soon._

Saphira said goodbye and Arya reached for the staircase handle. She opened the door to a tiny, emerald dragon. Arya pulled Eragon inside and slammed the door, getting into a suggestive pose in case anyone saw her slam it.

Eragon was glad she did that, because if he were her he would have stared dumbly at the tiny creature begging to ride on her shoulder.

Arya told him if he could fly up and land on it, then it was a deal. He flapped his wings and sat, with two paws that had sharp talons on her head. He was much too big to be getting rides now. But she held up her end of the bargain and made it up the stars with him. Eragon was laughing quietly the whole time.

She turned on him and Bhronnë was thrown off. "And what's so funny?"

Eragon realized he was backed up against a wall. When he opened his mouth to answer, Arya kissed him with passion. Slowly they backed up into what had been used as Arya's room and shut the door.

The dragons looked at each other until they heard clothing being stripped off of bodies, then they looked at the door. It was quiet for a moment and then Saphira heard a light sound of feet leaving the floor. They didn't come back down to make a returning noise, but there was a soft bump, the same sound as when Eragon was backed into a wall.

Saphira decided to interfere with humor in her voice. _Experiencing different ways for humans to have sex, are we? _She saw flitting images of kissing, heard heavy breathing, and basically anything else going on in there. _Having fun?_

_Shut up._ Eragon went back to kissing Arya and, well, other stuff he was doing to her.

A few pleasurable moans sounded from behind the door. Bhronnë rolled his eyes from beside Saphira.

"Well, not only am I hearing it, but I'm seeing it too." She spoke.

"Arya hasn't closed her connection with me yet. She gives me the feeling of not being male." Bhronnë responded. He could also speak.

"Lucky you," Saphira said sarcastically. More moans came from behind the door.

Eragon and Arya left the room an hour later, looking just as they had when they came in minus the kissing part.

_Are you done for now?_ The dragons said in unison. Both nodded.

_Arya, do you know how to cut off a connection?_ Bhronnë asked.

"Oops," Arya said. "Sorry. I'll do that next time. It's just hard to.. when you're busy." She blushed and her hand went to her abdomen.

"I forgot to this time Saphira. I'm sorry." Eragon blushed redder than Arya had.

_It's alright, Little One._ Saphira chuckled. _I feel less female now, that's all. I know how elves and humans mate now._

"It's not always like that-"Arya started.

_I see the other way when you actually are in bed. Don't be thinking I'm asleep._

"SAPHIRA!!!" Eragon and Arya yelled. Their faces went from red to ghost white.

_Yes?_

Eragon sighed. "What did you need to tell us, anyways?"

_Oh, only that Bhronnë will be fully grown in two weeks._

"TWO WEEKS?!" Arya yelled in disbelief. "I have to tell my elves tonight. In the hall." Arya looked outside and yelped. "We best get ready. Give me a minute, Eragon. I'm going to change." Eragon caught her as she tired to rush into her room.

"Stop. You're fine. Just make your hair look in order." Eragon touched his own overly-long mop of hair. "I'm going to get mine brushed." Eragon went to the mirror and shaved with magic, then yanked a comb through his hair till it looked somewhat tamed. Arya came in and laughed, helping him finish.

--

Arya stood in the middle of the dinner. All voices went silent. "I have news for you all. A few days ago I found a dragon egg, one of Glaedr's last unhatched sons. His name is Bhronnë, and he hatched, but was unable to mark my palm. Instead he marked here," She indicated her abdomen, "and Eragon is researching the reason. According to Saphira he will reach maturity in another two weeks."

The elves cheered, and Arya sat back down. She and Eragon enjoyed the meal and then went up to the treehouse. They went to sleep after a long kiss, both of them too tired to make love that night.

**Alright, my longest chapter yet. I said all I needed to in the first note, so I just need to say one more thing:**

**Review!**


	12. Update On Surroundings

**Welcome back, to my twelfth chapter and another day in writing. Uh, I just want to say (I'll make the note shorter this time) that I'm going up to Michigan on the 24****th**** till the 26****th**** or 27****th**** so my mom can fly up with me and get a car from my grandparents then drive back down because she needs company… too bad I can't drive yet (well, I **_**can**_** but I'm underage for permit even) so, just letting you know. Uh… that's in more than two weeks. Hopefully this thing will be in a good state, either finished or almost finished or even just well on its way. So... now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to CP... even Arya… **

**For some reason I think this chapter may be an utter fail. It's skipping to Arya's fourth month of pregnancy.**

--Fourth month to the day--

Arya woke up next to Eragon at dawn. She rubbed her swollen abdomen fondly. Eragon had been sleeping in even more than her these days, and the dragons awoke at the same time as her. They had gotten so large the elves had made another dragon bed, because the two could no longer sleep in the same one. She heaved herself up off of the bed and walked to the door, bending down slowly to pick up the breakfast left at the door.

Thankfully her morning sickness episodes had come and gone two months ago, and she rarely had such attacks anymore. When she returned into the room, Bhronnë had opened one of his golden eyes.

_Good Morning, Little One._ He smiled upon using Saphira's adopted nickname.

"Good morning, Bhronnë." Arya sat down in a chair nearby Bhronnë's dragon bed. Just three months ago he could ride on her shoulder. She smiled at the memory.

_Are you doing alright?_

"Fine. I'm just tired."

_You should take it easy Little One. There's another life inside of you._

"You think I'm not? I'm trying the best I can to take it easy, but being a queen won't allow me to." Arya sighed.

At that moment Saphira opened one of her great sapphire eyes. _Hello, Bhronnë._

Bhronnë was distracted by Saphira now. _ Good morning. How did you sleep?_

_Just fine._ A small blue flame exited Saphira's nose. Bhronnë blew an emerald flame out of his nose, copying the blue dragon.

_I'm going to begin Bhronnë's training today._ Saphira told Arya.

"Good! I'll keep a connection so I can learn what he learns from you."

_Good idea. I take it Oromis trained you in magic?_

Arya nodded. "I've been completely trained in the case of something like this happening.

Saphira flew off with Bhronnë, and Eragon groaned from the bed. "What time is it now?" He rolled over, covering his head with a pillow to block out the sunlight.

Arya patted his arm. "It's time to wake up. Past dawn, Eragon."

Eragon shot up, wincing at the sunlight. "How long have you been up? I keep telling you to sleep longer."

"I've been up since dawn. And not only do I not feel like sleeping in, I don't see the point in doing it." Arya kissed Eragon slowly, letting him make what he would of it. Eragon took advantage of the situation and pulled Arya to sit down on the bed as he kissed her passionately. They had both missed the days before when they had gone much farther than kissing, but knew that it would only be another four months until they could go back to doing it again.

She finally broke the kiss, smiling at him and telling Eragon to get dressed. Arya left the room and came back in a pair of maternal clothing, sewed by the queen's finest seamstress. She put her hands on her hips and waited for Eragon to get dressed, her thumbs going into her back slightly. She got a flashing image of the emerald dragon attempting to melt a stone with his breath. Eragon brushed her lips and she began to descend the staircase with him.

Outside, the elven city was not quite busy, but lanterns were being extinguished throughout Ellesmera. A few could be seen rubbing their eyes while they walked, or could be heard yawning while practicing swordsmanshipbehind their houses. A few elves were practicing with a friend in the sparring field, which was the direction Eragon and Arya were heading. Eragon had become rusty with his sword, and felt the need to practice. He found the stuck-up elf, Vanir, there, as he always was.

"Vanir, come here." Arya called lightly to the elf looking for a sparring partner. He walked over uncertainly.

"Yes, Queen Arya?" He asked meekly, looking as if he had done something wrong.

"I've noticed you spend all of your time here. You must be competent in swordsmanship." Vanir nodded at that comment. Arya continued, "But how are you in magic? Let me test your skills." The elf's eyes went wide, but he nodded slowly.

Arya began to ask the man questions about the history of magic. He looked confused, but passed the test nonetheless. She found that his mind had average protection, although she could easily break it, and told him to work on that. When Arya asked him to begin casting spells is when she found the problem. Vanir couldn't do much besides make a fire with magic and heal minor skin wounds.

"You are banned from the sparring fields and sword practice until you can show me more with you magic. You may think that swordsmanship is more important, but we find magic using much more helpful. You will study with Illyria, and will present your progress to me or Eragon in two months. Are you clear with me?" Arya said, and Vanir looked like he would protest, but didn't. Instead he nodded, and left to Illyria's house, his sword in its sheath.

Eragon had found an opponent and Arya stood to watch him. She saw that the two were using magic also, trying to break into each other's minds but not break them. Eragon had the mind advantage, but was barely able to block his opponent's swift attacks before they hit his skin. He began a complicated series of strokes; his blue bade shining in the now-bright morning light. The duelists both had sweat springing to life on their foreheads and suddenly they stopped, Eragon's blade on the throat of the other elf. They shook hands and walked away from each other, satisfied with themselves as you could see on their faces.

"I immobilized her once I got into her mind. Strong defense, she has." Eragon commented when he stood beside Arya. She nodded. "A valiant fight, you and her," She added.

Eragon sheathed Brisingr, his sword, and stood straighter. "I should practice my magic in the next arena. Why don't you go and sit down while you wait?"

Arya opened her mouth to protest but was once again silenced by Eragon's tongue. She enjoyed the kiss for a moment and then broke it, surrendering. "I will contact Katrina to see how she is doing." Eragon nodded and waved as he trotted to the magic arena. Arya strode to Tilidarí Hall; her normal quarters, and found a mirror on her wall. She muttered a few words in the ancient language and an image was conjured in Nasuada's tent. Katrina was there already.

"Katrina! How are you doing, my dear sister?" Arya asked.

Katrina turned to face the mirror, her large abdomen not looking as large as when she stood profile. "I'm doing fine, what about you?" Her voice was quiet and serene, as Arya noticed her voice was doing; turning motherly.

"Also fine, Eragon wishes you and Roran the best with your child. You are due in two weeks, correct?" Arya calculated the time in her head absently, her mind on the conversation more than on the math.

"Yes. And I have a feeling we have twins." Katrina smiled and flipped her copper curls over her shoulder.

Arya could tell that Katrina was glowing. "Congratulations. I just wanted to know how you were doing and all. Contact me soon after your birth, okay?"

Katrina nodded. "And same goes for you, Arya Dröttningu." Katrina had a tongue for words in the ancient language. Arya wondered if she could become a magic user, maybe even a Dragon Rider. She smiled and disconnected, retrieving her bow and walking to the archery field.

She noticed her aim had actually improved through months of not using her bow, but practiced for an hour all the same. She always hit vital areas; the armpit, head, chest, knees, and once when everyone in the arena laughed –not knowing who had shot the missile there: the groin. And it was an accident, too.

She unstrung her bow, returning it to her unused quarters, when Eragon caught her stowing it. "You've been to the archery range, eh?" Arya nodded, and to her surprise Eragon had thought that was beneficial. He had said, "That's something always being able to be practiced by anyone." He kissed her gently, but openmouthed. She kissed his back just as lightly, Eragon breaking the kiss a few minutes after starting it.

Arya sighed. "I'm missing back when we were able to do more," she murmured. Eragon agreed strongly with that proposition and Arya laughed quite a bit at little jokes he decided to speak one after another. Soon she could barely breathe from his new-found humor, and was using a wall as support as she gasped for air. Eragon laughed with her and waited until they had both gained their breath once more before leaving Arya's room and crossing the city once again, their goal being the treehouse.

Arya got a wave of emotion coming from Bhronnë, and a few images. She blinked, stopping in her path immediately. She opened her mouth, unsure if a dragon noise would come out or not. "Eragon…. Did you see that too?"

Eragon, who was under the same spell, nodded. "…uh-huh."

"Maybe we shouldn't go back to the treehouse just yet…" Eragon shook his head violently. He didn't want to walk in on two mating dragons. Eragon and Arya wandered around the city for a few hours before confirming it was safe to retire into their treehouse.

**I had to do it. I just did. So, any of my readers willing to review? Please? I'm begging…**

**Next chapter may or may not be up tomorrow. Just letting you all know.**


	13. Sorry Guys!

**Uh, I'm really sorry readers, but I don't have time to write a chapter today. My dad's taking me for dinner tonight and so I'll apologize once again, I promise I'll have one up tomorrow. Really sorry about that, I woke up too late to start one. And I was watching TV too long. I promise to have at least one chapter up tomorrow, I'll add to this document tomorrow. Hope you readers don't abandon me! Hey, while you wait, why don't you review on my last chapter? I haven't had any reviews yet on that one… I'll post tomorrow! Byebye! **


	14. Fight Till Death?

**Hello faithful readers! I'm glad you've decided to stay with me, and I again apologize for not writing a chapter yesterday. Like I said, I may not be able to write every day. And just a heads up: I won't be able to post anything for Saturday and maybe not Sunday either. I'll be at a place with no internet (My dad's house…) so just hang in with me here! And… here's the story!**

Saphira and Bhronnë were lying next to each other, necks intertwined and snouts touching; when Eragon and Arya walked in. If the dragons could blush then they would be deep crimson by now.

"What was that for?! Were you so intent upon sending us images that you showed exactly what you were doing?" Arya said, breathing deeply.

Bhronnë hummed with embarrassment. _Like you said… Sometimes you slip, even when you're trying to block your mind from everyone else. I'm new to this kind of thing, give me a break._

_Both of us are new to this kind of thing,_ Saphira said proudly.

Eragon let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well at least we don't roar so loud everyone in Ellesmera would know exactly what we were doing."

_But you two do moan,_ Bhronnë put in. Everyone laughed goodheartedly at that. Arya rubbed her abdomen, trying to calm herself down. Eragon has slapping his knee, and the dragons were blowing tiny jets of flame from their nostrils. All of a sudden Saphira stopped laughing and everyone stared at her for a moment, setting off the episode again.

They finally fell quiet when the treehouse got considerably darker, as the setting sun was covered by a cloud. Arya lay down on the bed, exhausted, and Eragon squatted on the floor for a moment. Saphira and Bhronnë were already sleeping. He stood and slipped into bed beside Arya. She looked at him with a bright smile on her face.

He leaned toward her, being careful of their child, and kissed her. She immediately responded with such passionate intensity that Eragon was pushed back, only to quickly recover and adjust to being just as intense and passionate as her. She sighed, wanting more of course, but knowing she couldn't have it. Eragon contacted Arya in her mind. _I know. I want it too. But this child is worth the wait. _Arya agreed and they kissed faster, their tongues moving like a sprinter would move his legs.

Arya's eyelids fluttered and her kissing became lethargic, and soon she was sleeping with her mouth open. Eragon shut her jaw carefully with an artist's light touch, wrapping his arm around her and falling into a dark-colored sleep.

--

Bhronnë and Saphira had already started their training that morning when Arya had woken up, at down like always. She retrieved her breakfast and left it inside, scribbling a note onto a piece of parchment for Eragon to read.

_Eragon, my love,_

_I woke at dawn. I decided to walk to the spring, to bathe. I will be back soon. Eat your breakfast. _

_Arya_

Arya retrieved a pair of clothes and walked to the escape rope by the dragon's entrance, sliding down it easily despite being pregnant. She slid a hand to touch her stomach as she walked to the spring. Stripping down, she walked into the frigid water, her legs making tiny waves in the calm water. She waded out to chest-deep water and began to swim around, enjoying the feel of cold water on her skin. She took a breath and pulled her whole body underwater, opening her eyes to a blurry underwater scene. The cold water bit at her exposed eyes, but she didn't mind. It felt relieving. She ran her fingers through her hair, letting the temperature surrounding her to penetrate to her skull.

When she came up for a breath of air, she saw a silvery form move behind the bushes. A wolf and two black pups stepped out of the cover of the forest cautiously, and bent to drink at the spring. Arya treaded water, keeping perfectly calm. The pups waded in, their fluffy youngling belly fur dragging at the water. One began to drink, and the other slyly pushed it over, making the wolf pup wail in surprise. She immediately attacked her sibling, sending him into the water. They were both happily soaked. The mother wolf stepped out into deeper water, beginning to swim as her pups played in the shallows.

Arya smiled at the family, watching the mother wolf swim right up to her.

"Hello there. How are you doing?" The wolf spoke.

Arya was a bit taken aback. "I'm good. What about you and your pups?"

"Fine. Good luck with yours." The mother wolf swam to the embankment where Eragon had gotten Arya pregnant and climbed onto the rocks, shaking herself off. She called to her pups and the younglings began to swim the same way she had. She lay down on the rocks and as one of her pups tied to climb, she picked her up by the scruff and set her on the rock, doing the same with her male pup. The wolf waved her tail at Arya in farewell and Arya waved her hand back, watching the trio disappear into the forest.

She left the water then, drying off and pulling on her change of clothing. When she made it up to the top of the treehouse, she heard a light snore. Eragon was still asleep. She bent by the bed, kissing him lightly. Eragon gasped and opened his eyes. He smiled upon seeing his mate's face and noticed her wet hair.

"You went swimming?" He guessed.

Arya nodded. "I saw a wolf with her pups down there too. They played in the water while I washed."

Eragon looked pleased. "That's interesting."

He stood and stretched, yawning. He looked outside, a fake-frustrated look appearing on his face. "Why do I always wake up after dawn?"

Arya pondered that for a moment. "I don't know. You just do." She bit into a fruit, her teeth slicing the soft food easily.

Eragon dressed and belted on his sword. He noticed Arya had her sword on her hip and disapproved of it, but she waved the disapproval away. "I am still capable," was her argument. He gave up, knowing how stubborn the female elf could be, along with the rest of the female race.

Eragon was strolling to the sparring fields when he heard a distant scream. _Saphira, meet me at the Menoa tree. Now. We need to find out if something's happened._ Nobody else seemed to have heard it, just calmly looking away from a frightened Eragon as they passed. Saphira was telling Bhronnë to wait where she was, taking a long time to explain it. He was already at the clearing, and tapping his foot with impatience. _Never mind Saphira, I'll go on foot._ He didn't give an explanation. He ran towards the sound.

Another scream sounded, much closer this time but more feeble. He heard a vicious growling nearby. Being careful not to tread on any sticks, he approached the noise with the wind in his favor. He smelled blood, and not just elf blood. Human blood also.

Taking a bush for cover, Eragon surveyed a small break in the trees. An elf was on the ground, cowering and bloody. A man with wild eyes was staring down at him, also bloody, and growling. The elf sensed Eragon and broke the cover in his mind, showing a few images to Eragon and begging for help. Eragon knew that a human that could come into the forest unnoticed, not be affected by any spells, and know his way around was a dangerous person. Slowly unsheathing his sword, being thankful his sheath was leather, he burst through the bushes and let out his war cry.

The human turned to face Eragon, and dodged the swing Eragon aimed at his neck. He unsheathed his own small blade, and swung it at Eragon. He parried the blow, cutting off the tip of the feeble sword the man dared to use against him. He was maniacal, swinging his blunt blade blindly and not caring to protect himself. Foam was trailing down his chin.

The man wouldn't tire, always swinging with all his blunt force and somehow avoiding all of Eragon's blows with amazing agility. _No human can be this agile,_ Eragon thought. He new it was impossible, as the madman wasn't tiring yet he was.

Eragon found an open vital area and swung his sword. "Brisingr!" he yelled, and the sapphire blade caught fire. The man put down his sword and stared as the flames went straight through his chest, cutting him in uneven halves. Eragon cut off the magic flow, gasping for air. He sheathed his sword and looked at the elf, who was still on the forest floor. He fainted, and Eragon reached forward, catching his head before it hit the ground. He lifted the elf with ease, walking back toward the city.

As he approached the specialized healer's house, a female elf came running up and gasped. "Conan! What happened to him?" she demanded, looking at Eragon, her king, with scared eyes.

He looked down. "I am not sure if I can tell you. I must discuss this with Queen Arya before I know for sure if I am able to reveal his attacker."

The female nodded, and Eragon carried Conan into Illyria's house. Her walls were lined with cots, none of them occupied except for one: Vanir lay, gasping, in the dim light of candles. Illyria stood over him, scolding the elf for not protecting himself with magic.

She turned when she heard Eragon enter, and saw him carrying Conan. She rushed to the two elves, taking bloody Conan in her arms and laying him on a cot. She muttered a few spells, and his wounds closed, his blood disappeared from his body and evaporated in to clean vapor. She looked to Eragon and turned to see him panting.

A dark liquid dripped onto the floor beside him. He looked down, hearing the sound, and saw the blood begin to stream down to the floor. He lifted up his clothes, looking down to the wound on his side. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

Illyria rushed to his side, stretching him out on the floor and eyeing the puddle of blood growing quickly beside him. She pronounced a spell to make the wound stop bleeding, then healed it from the inside out. Eragon still lay in the pool of blood, still steadily growing.

She flipped him over, seeing another gash down his back, and said the same spells as before, leaving her gasping for breath at healing so much in so little time. She saw the ring on his finger the one Brom had given to Eragon. She slipped into it, grasping a bit of the seemingly endless energy flow and finished healing his wounds, leaving some to keep her conscious.

She plucked him off of the bloody floor, stripped him down to his underwear, untouched by blood, and threw a white sheet over him. She sat down and called her assistant. "Get Queen Arya over here, now." She gasped. The young elf sprinted out of the house, running for the ranging fields.

--

Arya aimed at a target, releasing her bowstring. It returned with a _twang_, leaving the arrow to impale the dummy in the throat. A young elf approached her, asking for her immediately. She sighed and unstrung her bow, opening her mind to him and asking him what the problem was.

His mind was creased with worry and fear. _It's Eragon. He was injured badly. He's passed out in Illyria's house._

Arya slung her bow and quiver over her back and began to sprint to Illyria's healing house. She had to slow to a jog though, her abdomen suddenly paining her to run. She reached the door in a few seconds and ripped it open, slamming it shut behind her. She rushed to her mate's side.

"Eragon… Eragon do you hear me?" She tried to contact her mind, but nothing came to her. Just blackness. He was deeply unconscious.

Illyria spoke as Arya stroked Eragon's hair. "He lost more than half of his blood. It'll be awhile before he wakes. Maybe a week, even."

Arya wailed in despair, letting her head sag against her chest as she took ragged breaths, still stroking Eragon's hair.

--

Saphira was training Bhronnë how to fight on the ground when she felt Eragon go completely silent, a pain ripped through her back and side. Bhronnë immediately stopped his attack, asking what was wrong.

_It's Eragon… Something happened to him. He's dying. _She abandoned all thoughts but of Eragon, trying to reach him but not getting anything but blackness. She leaped off the ground, flying with speed faster than she had ever flown before. Eragon was in true danger of dying now. She had to be there for him. And that second.

She landed beside the house, gently clawing open a dragon's door and stepping inside. She saw Illyria mopping up blood on the floor, Eragon's blood. Arya was crying, stroking her Rider's hair. She didn't pause when Saphira sat beside her and Eragon, as she placed the tip of her snout on his forehead.

_Please live, Eragon… We will be hopeless without you._

**Well, I'm sorry for posting so late. My mom wanted to watch some movies with her. And I had a meeting. But I posted this for you guys. I'll take a vote to see how many people want Eragon to live or die. Review and leave your answer in your review. Don't worry, even if he dies it won't mess up my plot. SO, review, leave advice, and your vote!**

**PS: I will not hold up my update just to get reviews. I may not be able to update tomorrow… if I don't please know I won't be able to until Sunday or Monday. I apologize in advance if I don't post tomorrow.**


	15. News Of New Life

**I'm sorry for being gone for so long, guys! I'm back now though, so this story is back to its awesomeness! As for those plans in Michigan, I may have internet access those days, but if I don't please don't kill me. Then this story won't end. Anyways back into the world of Eragon and Arya!**

**Disclaimer: If Arya was mine, I would be writing the Inheritance Cycle on her. Not Eragon.**

Illyria left Saphira and Arya to grieve in peace and went to shut the doors that Saphira had opened. Her assistant helped her, and she ordered him to lie down after. He was pale and sweaty, which is not a good condition to work with spells. She checked on Conan, putting a cool rag on his forehead so he may sleep better. Arya's crying had silenced and the only sound in the room was the steady breathing for sleeping creatures.

She walked quietly to Eragon's bed, finding Arya asleep on his chest. She gently lifted the distraught elf and placed her on a cot near Eragon's. Saphira's great sapphire head was resting on the foot of Eragon's bed. She smiled and lifted Eragon's feet on top of the dragon's head, making sure to keep the blood flow going. It wasn't as if she would ever have the strength to move a dragon, so she was thankful for Saphira's position.

Attempting to reach out to feel Eragon's consciousness, she stopped dead when she felt the blackness.

_It can't be. This hasn't happened in years._

_But all the signs are there. It's true._

_No, he's our king and father of the heir and most experienced Dragon Rider alive._

_But it's true._

Illyria argued with herself, thoughts of bad always replacing thoughts of good. She finally couldn't handle lying to herself anymore. She realized full well that Eragon may never wake up again. Or he may wake up in a few hours. It all depended upon his will to live.

_Eragon is in a coma._

His will to live depended upon his life, and the life of all elves and refugees, possibly the new elf queen, depended on his living. His dragon's sanity depended on his living. So much rests in the hands of a young man… but will the young man survive to tell the tale of his attack?

--

Arya awoke in the light of burning candles. She felt canvas below her, and metal piping holding it from the ground. She sat up quickly, taking in the scents of herbs and the very scent of magic weaving itself into spells to save. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in the infirmary.

All of her memories came flooding to her, and before she could take in a breath Illyria was beside her, soothing her with small words. Arya gasped in surprise. She tried to refrain from hyperventilating, but to no avail. Illyria whispered in the ancient language, trying to calm her down. It only scared her, because Illyria couldn't say the phrase that meant the most to her:

"_Everything will be fine. Eragon is fine, he will live." _

"He's not going to live, is he?" Arya said through ragged breaths.

Illyria was silent until all breathing was calm in the room. "You mustn't endanger your child like that. Promise me you will not do that again." Arya nodded, muttering the words in the ancient language. Illyria was satisfied with that, and continued.

"King Eragon was forced into battle to save an elf named Conan's life. I do not yet know what it is he battled, but it was more powerful than even an elf. He carried Conan into here, telling me the man's life was in danger. After I treated Conan I asked the king if he had any injuries, and he said 'none that I know of.' At that second his blood began to stream from his back and he lost consciousness, falling to the floor.

"I couldn't completely heal him without drawing some energy from his ring, but by then he had lost too much blood. Queen Arya, King Eragon is in a self-induced coma. It was not the kind you put yourself in when he had rescued you, it was an automatic response of his body. I am not sure if he will be able to conquer the coma. Many do not live from it. I am sorry, my queen."

Silent tears streamed down Arya's face. "So you are going to keep him here to be sure he gets proper care?" Her voice was unsteady.

"Yes, I am. You will sleep anywhere but here, as I do not think it is proper for a queen to stay in the infirmary. While it is still dark outside, I will perform an examination on you and your child. Please come this way." Illyria stepped off into the back of the long room, waiting for Arya to follow into a small room.

"Take off of your clothing." Illyria said absentmindedly. She was writing into a notebook with a quill, dipping it into the black ink occasionally. The scrabbling of the tip was the only sound besides Arya shedding her clothing, exposing her growing child.

Illyria did an overall exam to Arya, along with checking her belly with a measuring tape. She was pleased with the results. "You are right on track with your pregnancy, Arya. Just be careful with your child. Remember, only train with your bow until you give birth."

Arya nodded, taking the advice without actually hearing it. She was told to replace her clothing, and Illyria walked out of the room.

Arya soon retired from the room as well, noticing the sun rising from its deathbed once more, just as every other day would begin. This was not every other day, however. She belted on her sword and left the infirmary, kissing Eragon's head before leaving.

"Saphira, come now. You have a job to do." Arya patted her head, and the dragon opened one of her eyes.

_Now?_

"Yes. Now. Saphira, we will visit Eragon later."

Saphira sighed, letting Arya drape Eragon's feet around her neck before safely standing. She shook herself and left through the open dragon's doors. Arya noticed that Conan was missing. _Must've left while I was being examined, _She thought.

She walked among the elves of Ellesmera, noticing they avoided her eyes. She avoided other's eyes also, heading for her safe haven.

--

Bhronnë was stretching in the sunlight, his scaled body glistening with incredible beauty. Arya tugged on her leather sword belt, longing to unsheathe her blade and confront the very being that had hurt her mate. He opened an emerald eye lazily.

_Hello, Little One._

She sat against Bhronnë's exposed underside, pressing herself into him with quiet sobs. She murmured her unintelligible words into his scales, but he could hear her mind. He knew already what was troubling his Rider.

_It will be fine, Arya. Just believe in his will to live. Eragon is stronger than you think._

"Thank you for your words, Bhronnë. And isn't Saphira looking for you?"

_No, she has taught all she can to me. It has been four months of training, and she sort of… cannot train me anymore anyways._

Arya looked skeptical. "What is wrong with Saphira?"

_Do you remember the night when Saphira and I… you know, mated?_

"Yes, I'll remember for the rest of my life, probably." Arya made a face, and then her look turned into surprise. "What is going on with all of this? First time I mated with Eragon we get a child, and now Saphira?"

Bhronnë looked proud. _I am happy. She is due around a week before you are._

Arya's eyebrows rose. "Oh really? Well that isn't fair."

Bhronnë laughed at her joke. They sat and talked for awhile before Saphira came flying over. _Hello, Bhronnë. I hear you've told her our news._

_Yep! _Bhronnë smiled happily.

Saphira rolled onto her back, exposing three small bumps above the place between her hind legs.

"Three eggs? And I am only giving birth to one child!"

_Well, the eggs are about the size of a human newborn, as you saw with Bhronnë, and I am much larger in proportion to you where… well, you know what I am talking about. _Saphira said beating around the bush for Bhronnë's sake.

"Yes, I get what you mean." Arya hugged both dragons, hanging between their necks.

_You haven't ridden me yet, Arya. How about now, I will be easy with you. _Bhronnë said.

"Yes, be easy. Saphira, would you like to come?" Saphira nodded and Arya spoke a spell that would protect her from Bhronnë's scales and climbed onto his emerald back. The dragons spread their great wings and rose from the ground, slowly but with enough speed to be soaring above the treetops in seconds.

Arya smiled, loving to be in her natural place as Dragon Rider, and whooped with delight at the feeling of wind stinging her face and loving how she felt so free.

--

Arya stood up, the whole banquet silenced. "I have news. Saphira and Bhronnë, my dragon, are going to bring us eggs with their relationship. Saphira is pregnant."

The elves cheered with delight, and rose their glasses to the dragons in salute.

**So, that's the best I could do right now. I'm distracted. Sorry, I'll get another one of these up really soon guys!**

**Review!!!**

**I love you all, have a great time reading this.**


	16. AntiComa and A New Trio

**Hello guys! This chapter may be slightly uneventful. Just letting you know… Kay?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Inheritance cycle, would I be writing this? HELL NO! I'd be writing about Arya!**

-Ellesmera. Arya is seven and a half months pregnant.--

Arya stretched, yawning as the first rays of dawn trickled into her quarters in Tilidarí Hall. She stood, walking to the stream that flowed through her room, and bent to splash her face. Her abdomen got in the way, but she managed to complete her small mission. The frigid water woke her up, and she stood from the stream.

She had began staying in Tilidarí Hall when Eragon went into a coma, due to the stairs in the treehouse and how out of the way it was for her minor duties this far along in her pregnancy.

She felt Bhronnë stretch through their mental link. _Good morning, Little One._

Arya snickered slightly to the empty air, knowing Bhronnë would hear it. _I don't feel so little._

_Neither does Saphira. She's due in three days._

Arya snorted. _Lucky her. I have two weeks._

_Be patient. Are you going to visit Eragon this morning?_

_Yes. Are you there? _

Bhronnë sent a slightly lonely feeling across their link. _Yes. Saphira is staying in the treehouse until her eggs hatch._

Arya stripped, putting on a comfortable outfit. She fingered her gedwëy ignasia fondly before pulling her shirt over it. _That is fine. We can visit her after Eragon._ She put on a pair of socks and left the hall, not able to wear shoes this late in her pregnancy.

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Okay. See you in a bit, Bhronnë._ Arya broke contact with her dragon and walked across the frosty grass of Ellesmera. It was the eleventh month of the year, and soft snow was falling slowly from a sky dotted with clouds. Although it was something a younger elf would do, she stuck out her tongue and caught a snowflake. It instantly melted, and Arya shivered with delight. A hand was on her stomach as she walked.

Opening the infirmary door, she walked to Eragon's cot. The elves who were visiting him left upon seeing her arrival, and she sat in an unused chair.

"Hello, Eragon." She brushed his long hair out of his eyes. She knew she would have to cut it for him before long, hopefully when he was aware of her.

Eragon kept breathing evenly, not hearing her words and not moving at all except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Arya moved his arms and legs into a position that she knew he liked, and smiled. He looked like was sleeping.

Illyria had been able to keep him alive through the three months he was her patient so far, trickling water and liquid food down his throat to keep him going. She walked up to Arya, and heard a few tears drop to the floor. Arya turned to look at the healer with twin rivers on her cheeks.

"What if he's not aware when the baby comes?" She asked.

"He won't know how long it has been, Queen Arya. For all I know he may have to learn how to walk and fight again. If he's not aware then there isn't anything I can do to wake him up, or else I would have done it a week after he was here." Illyria put a gentle hand on Arya's shoulder.

Bhronnë looked at Arya with his wise emerald gaze. _I will help you through it. You know that._

She smiled at the emerald dragon. "Thank you both, Illyria and Bhronnë." They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the moment with the four of them.

Saphira's presence appeared in their minds. _Hello there._

_Hello, Saphira._ Bhronnë thought to his mate.

_Thank you for leaving me prey, Bhronnë. I'm afraid I may have scorched the wood in the treehouse though._

Arya laughed lightly. _I will sing to it once I come to see you later, to repair it Saphira. It is fine._

Illyria looked at Arya quizzically. "Is this how the communication feels like?" She asked.

Arya nodded. "You get used to it when you're a Rider… or you commonly converse with a dragon."

Illyria nodded and looked at Eragon's long hair and nails disapprovingly. "I'll need to cut those."

Arya grasped the healer's hands gently. "Allow me." Arya murmured a few spells and Eragon's hair was shorter and in order; his nails clean and cut. She touched Eragon's forehead gently. "I will see you soon, my mate."

She stood and walked outside with her dragon, climbing gingerly on top of him. He flew slowly to the treehouse, landing gently and letting Arya take her time getting off of him. She went to Saphira and patted her neck. "How are you, Saphira?"

Saphira snorted a greeting. _Bloated, what else? But besides that I'm fine, Little One._

"Good." Arya glanced around the room, finding a large black patch on the wall. She walked over to the charred wood and touched it, singing to it the song of healing forests. The wood began to gain color, and soon was good as new.

She smiled at the sapphire dragon. "See? It is easy to repair."

_Now I see how you elves have such good voices._ Saphira put her head on the ground, weary. _Thank you for repairing it. How is Eragon?_

"He is the same as usual…" Arya saw the dragon's eyes start to flicker. "We should leave you to rest, Saphira. I will see you soon."

Saphira nodded and closed her eyes, her breath rolling into a gentle snore.

----two days later----

Arya and Bhronnë landed beside Saphira, who was panting heavily.

"Saphira, you are doing fine. Keep pushing." Arya said gently, standing behind Saphira, watching her first egg emerge from Saphira's body. Bhronnë was looking into Saphira's stressed eyes, telling her to keep doing what she was doing.

The sapphire dragon gasped in pain, roaring quietly. A small jet of flame appeared out of her flaring nostrils. _Ouch._ She commented.

"I'll share your pain in less than a fortnight, Saphira. Keep going, you're doing great." Arya said, hearing the sound of an egg dropping into Saphira's bed. "That's the first one. Two more to go!"

Saphira panted heavily. _This is harder than I anticipated._ She winced, her eyes screwing shut at the pain. She was screaming in her mind. Another egg dropped into her bed.

"One more, Saphira!" Arya cheered the dragon on.

Bhronnë smiled at his mate. _You can do it, Saphira. Just one more time._

_I'm trying, Bhronnë. _She snapped. Her eyes stayed clenched shut, and she kept her jaw locked. _I wish I had a sapling right now. _Saphira gave one last push and at last, the final egg fell from her body. She relaxed slightly, stepping aside to see the colors.

One egg was a light teal, one a dark denim color and one a flaring gold.

--Infirmary. Same time.--

Eragon's peaceful face turned into a snarl. Illyria jumped as a dragon roar escaped from the elf's mouth. Eragon rolled on his cot as if he was in pain. She attempted to restrain him when he opened his eyes. He was calm then.

"What just happened, Eragon?" She asked the elf.

Eragon looked confused. "H... how long was I out?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Three and a half months." Illyria answered promptly. "You were in a coma. I'm glad you lived through it. Arya is due in less than two weeks. Now what happened just now?!"

Eragon swallowed loudly. "Saphira's given birth to three dragon eggs." He looked completely and utterly confused.

"Ah. So that means there's a week before Arya is due. Bhronnë and Saphira became mates while you were out. You suffered serious blood loss that shut down your body. I guess that Saphira's eggs were a good method to bring you back."

Eragon felt as if everything was explained to him. Then alarm spread across his face. "Arya's due in a week?!"

Illyria nodded. "Let me see if you can stand."

Eragon sat up and threw his legs over the side of his cot, standing as if it was no big deal. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"My king, she is with Saphira in the treehouse. She has been staying in Tilidarí Hall while you were in a coma and will keep staying there until her stamina returns after she gives birth."

Eragon barely heard her. "Thank you, Illyria." He sprinted out of the infirmary in the direction of the treehouse just as a normal elf would.

Illyria stood there, suddenly alone. "I wish all of my coma patients in the past would recover this fast." She muttered.

--

Eragon opened the door at the top of the staircase to Saphira being praised in the company of a teal egg, a navy blue egg and a golden egg. The parent dragons and Arya stared at their new visitor before his mind was filled with joy of the three.

"ERAGON YOU'RE BACK!!!!" They yelled in unison. Arya walked quickly to Eragon, hugging him as tight as her soon-due child would allow. "I'm guessing Illyria explained it all to you?"

Eragon nodded, taking in the sight of the dragon eggs and how much Arya's abdomen had grown. He kissed his mate passionately. "I missed you," he said through a tangle of tongues.

Arya kissed harder to give Eragon his answer to his comment. When he was gasping for breath she stopped. "I missed you too. More than you missed me. And you've lost stamina. You'll need to work on that, since we'll be back to what we used to do in a few weeks."

The male elf nodded, walking to Saphira. He hugged the exhausted dragon. "I missed you." He glanced at her unhatched children. "Beautiful. You couldn't have had more beautiful eggs, Saphira. I'm so proud of you."

Saphira hummed tiredly with pride. _It would be nice if you didn't choke your dragon, Uncle Eragon._ Eragon laughed. He looked to Arya. "We're aunt and uncle now! … to dragons!" Arya burst into a quiet laughter.

Arya and Eragon bent over the eggs, Eragon holding out his gedwëy ignasia and Arya kneeling closer to the eggs, lifting up her shirt. Their Rider symbols shined, enveloping the eggs in an unspoken spell. The glow subsided slowly.

"Let's let our dragons sleep, now that the eggs are prepared for their Riders. They look tired." She murmured. At that time Saphira crawled into her bed and fell asleep protecting her eggs. Bhronnë dragged himself to his own bed, also closing his eyes instantly.

Arya and Eragon descended the staircase slowly for both of their sakes, strolling through the frigid, snowy air to Tilidarí Hall. News was told to any elf that passed about Saphira's eggs and ordered to be passed on. The two elves reached Arya's quarters and fell onto the bed, falling asleep side by side for the first time in months.

**The next chapter will be on Arya's birth mainly. See you guys tomorrow! Review!!!**


	17. Where Is The Damned Thing?

**I'm back, faithful readers! Like I said, this chapter will be based on Arya's birth, but only based… I'm not quite sure if I can write five Microsoft Word pages on it, but I can try!!! **

_**PLEASE READ!!!!!**_

**I may or may not have Internet access from Friday to Sunday, including those days. But if I don't, then I'll have the chapters for those days (if not more) up on Monday or if you're lucky Sunday night. Thank you and I appreciate reviews.**

**Disclaimer: why have disclaimers, when if I did own any of the Inheritance Cycle then I would be writing up the fourth book?**

Arya woke up quite early, groaning quietly. She felt a bit of pain in her lower abdomen. She sighed, knowing what it was. _The exact day, too._ She stood slowly, knowing that labor would start soon enough, and washed her face. There was no point in waking up Eragon until absolutely necessary, or even better, at dawn if it takes awhile. She saw waning moonlight to the west window, but no sign of daylight quite yet.

She walked around a little bit in her quarters, making tea and drinking down a few cups. She could still hear Eragon quietly snoring. The pain would get stronger and then fade; which Arya knew as the beginning of her contractions. They weren't very strong yet, but she was known as a light sleeper, which was always helpful on battle sites.

She stood again, getting restless often, and moved around more. She winced at one contraction, particularly stronger than the mini ones she'd been getting before. She knew they would be starting with more intensity now.

--A few hours later--

Arya let out a small yelp, not wanting to wake others in Tilidarí Hall. It was near dawn, so she lay down without a sound and shook Eragon.

"Eragon?" She asked in a musical, yet shaky, voice.

Eragon yawned hugely, rubbing his eyes. "What is it, Arya?" He mumbled sleepily.

"It's time, Eragon. The baby's going to come soon. My contractions started." That made Eragon bolt upright. His face was a look of worry.

"Are you okay? Do you need Illyria?" He asked, jumbling the words together.

"Not yet. Wait until dawn to get her, alright Eragon?" She spoke in a clear voice to make him understand easier.

He nodded. Arya winced, and he grasped her hand. Her lips moved into a smile through the wince. "Thank you." She said through gritted teeth. Her face relaxed moments later. "That one's over now." She didn't let go of her mate's hand, though.

"We're very young parents, considering elf years." She commented.

Eragon agreed. "Even if I was still human and if you were human, we would be considered pretty young for having children."

Arya looked at him with interest. "Well, considering how old I look, that is."

Eragon smiled. "Well, I am only nineteen."

Arya frowned. "No, you're twenty. Your birthday passed while you were in a coma. I'm sorry, I forgot all about it."

Eragon laughed. "I forgot too." This made Arya and he laugh for a few minutes until her next contraction.

At dawn, Eragon waited for Arya's contraction to end. She hissed loudly and her face relaxed. "Get Illyria now." She said through still-gritted teeth.

Eragon nodded. "Will you be fine on your own?" he asked worriedly.

Arya touched her forehead with a smile-ish look on her face. She opened her eyes. "Bhronnë's with me. I'm never alone. Saphira's decided to join also."

Eragon nodded. "I'll be right back, Arya." He left the room at a jog, his face expressionless.

_Oh, I didn't have these pains when I was having my eggs,_ Saphira said.

_Well, it is just how humans and elves are Saphira. I read up on motherhood quite a few months ago. _Arya thought.

_If you need my energy, just take it. _Bhronnë said calmly.

Arya winced again as another contraction came upon her. It was much stronger than before, and they were becoming more frequent. _Thank you Bhronnë. It is almost time... _The last bit was thought to herself and she gasped suddenly. _There goes my water._ She winced again. _Eragon, hurry up!_

--

Eragon entered the infirmary. "Her contractions are well on their way, Illyria." He announced to the empty room, knowing that Illyria would hear him.

Illyria came quickly out of her office, carrying a small bag. "Alright, let's go." They jogged side by side back to Tilidarí Hall a bit quicker than Eragon anticipated they would, but he kept up all the same.

--

They entered to find Arya wincing, arching her back in pain. Illyria walked up to her. "I'm here Arya. I'm going to check how far along you are with labor now."

She lifted up the sheet, putting on a glove and sticking her hand out of view. Under the sheet she took off the glove and stood straight again. "She's dilated about eight and a half centimeters."

"What does that mean?" Eragon asked frantically.

"It means that the baby will arrive soon, Eragon. Calm. Down. Now." She spoke slowly for him to understand. He nodded.

Illyria turned to Arya. "Now, Arya, don't push yet, alright? Just even breathing. In, out. In, out. Good, keep breathing like that, you're doing great Arya-"

She was cut off by a scream coming from Arya's mouth. Eragon had already completed a spell to insure that they would not be heard, but he covered his ears and looked to the door all the same.

Eragon reached to grasp Arya's hand again, and she took it, squeezing it a bit and then relaxing her grip. _This hurts._ She told Saphira.

_It's alright, Little One. It will be over soon. _She soothed. Bhronnë adopted a different method, making Arya laugh a little in her mind at it.

Another contraction seized Arya, making her groan loudly and arch her back. Illyria spoke soothing words, pushing gently on her abdomen to make her go back to lying down.

"Okay Arya, I need you to spread you legs a bit more. It's time for you to start pushing. Do you hear me Arya?"

Arya nodded, spreading her legs widely. The sheet just barely covered what was beneath. Illyria continued. "Okay, push on three and hold it as long as you can. One, two, three."

Arya's face turned into an angry force and she winced, throwing her head backwards in pain. Illyria counted to eight and Arya stopped the push, needing a breath. "Good, Arya, you're doing great. Now keep pushing!" She said calmly. Arya groaned loudly again.

_It hurts, _She thought to Saphira.

_Arya, you're doing great. Keep pushing, like when you told me to. Don't give up Arya._

_But it's hard! And it hurts!_

_Well, it's gonna be hard! Wasn't Eragon hard when you made this blessed child? It will hurt, but it'll keep hurting until you're done, Arya. _Saphira told her. **(I know that was bad of me to put that joke in the there XD)**

Arya didn't notice the joke. She gasped for air, feeling Eragon wipe sweat off of her face. Illyria was speaking. "I see the baby's head, Arya. Come on, keep going. You'll be done very soon." Arya gripped Eragon's hand, hearing a very audible _snap._ Eragon screamed taking his hand away from Arya's grip.

"Sorry," She told him through her teeth.

"It's fine. I'll fix it." She heard Eragon muttering in the ancient language and bones popping back into place. "Just grip the mattress now. You're almost done, Arya. Come on finish it. For me."

Arya pushed again, as hard as she could, taking some of Bhronnë's strength. She felt Illyria interfering a bit with her baby, and suddenly it was all over. She heard crying.

"Say hello to you lovely baby boy, Arya and Eragon." Illyria said.

_A boy…_ Arya thought. "His name will be Kaïdon."

Eragon nodded. "A good name."

Illyria blessed the child in the ancient language and cleaned him off, handing him to Arya with a pair of blue baby clothing on. Arya cradled him gently, tears of joy running down her face. Illyria said a spell that cleaned the sheets and everything else that got bloody.

Eragon placed a finger on his baby's arm. Kaïdon feebly grasped it with his hand, which made Eragon smile warmly. "He's all ours…"

"Yes. He's all ours." Arya murmured. Kaïdon's hand unclenched from Eragon's finger and fell to his body, open. He began to sleep, closing his newborn eyes slowly.

Arya knew what to look for then. She lifted up Kaïdon's right sleeve gently, finding what she had hoped to be there all along: on his right shoulder was a gedwëy ignasia. It didn't shine, however, like Arya's or Eragon's did when they were tattooed on their bodies.

"Eragon… the gedwëy ignasia isn't shining." Arya said in a questioning manner.

Eragon sighed. He knew it would come to this. "Arya, usually when a female is pregnant and is marked as a Rider, they become dual riders. But I do not know... Oromis never told me about what happens if the symbol doesn't shine when the newborn is brought into the world. He has the Rider's mark, but why… does Bhronnë feel anything different in your connection?"

_No, _Bhronnë said. _In fact, it actually feels normal now. Maybe it is because Arya was meant to be a normal Rider? We will have to see._

"Yes, we will have to see." Arya said. "I am going to sleep now."

Eragon nodded. "I would only expect you to. I will announce to our elves that our baby is born, and not to disturb the Hall unless they live there."

Arya agreed and stood unsteadily, putting Kaïdon into a small bed. She walked to the bed and fell onto it, a weary smile on her face as her eyelids fluttered and shut. Eragon left Tilidarí Hall to share news of new life.

--

Arya woke up to the sound of silence. She stood, looking out the window and seeing it was only a few hours after noon. Her body shape was the exact same as it was before she had given birth; she hadn't gained any weight during pregnancy surprisingly. She washed her face in the stream, gasping at little pieces of ice that joined the water. It was an amazing wake-up.

Eragon walked in then, and smiled at Arya. "You've been asleep for a day." He commented. Seeing the look of horror upon her face, he added, "You needed it. I handled Ellesmera fine. Many elves are waiting to see Kaïdon. He's been being fed out of bottles by me. Illyria said it would be best to feed him with bottles, seeing as you are the queen."

Arya nodded, thinking about her child and finding that she did not have milk. She shrugged and took off her shirt, standing to find a different one. She looked down to her gedwëy ignasia and stopped cold. It wasn't there. All there was left was a thin white scar where it used to be.

"Oh my god…" She whispered. "Where is the damned thing?" She searched her body, finally slowly coming to her right palm. She held it up to the light, finding what wasn't her normal palm. "Eragon…" she half-yelled.

Eragon was beside her in a second, which made Arya start. She had forgotten he had the reflexes of an elf. He was already fingering her palm.

"This isn't normal… But I'm guessing that you are Bhronnë's only Rider now."

Arya walked to check of Kaïdon. He was sleeping peacefully. She pulled up his right sleeve again, seeing that the dull gedwëy ignasia was still there. She sighed in frustration and picked up the sleeping babe.

"You're going out?" Eragon asked.

"Aye. To the dragon eggs." Arya strutted out of the room, leaving Eragon speechless. _She's just like she was before…_ He thought, smiling.

**Okay, that's all for now. Sorry it's not too long, but I did the best I could… Anyways review!!! I'll have another chapter tomorrow!!!**


	18. Sparring With No Man

**Okay, here's the next chapter… it may be my last until Sunday night or Monday morning, but by then I'll have quite a few chapters typed up, probably more than I have had in awhile… So I'll either post a few a day or a lot when I get back, if I'm offline.**

**Disclaimer: Chris P owns the Inheritance Cycle. Not me. End of story…. D:**

Arya approached the treehouse, being pleasantly greeted by many elves. Kaïdon was cooed at by everyone she passed. She stepped inside the treehouse and was left in silence.

_Greetings, Arya._ Saphira said.

"Hello Saphira." Arya responded, already at the top of the stairs. She was walking toward the exposed eggs, and looked to Kaïdon's shoulder. The gedwëy ignasia began to shine slightly.

_So this is Kaïdon? He is quite the little one. _Saphira smiled, her large fangs showing. Kaïdon stared at them and laughed, reaching out to touch Saphira. She put her head near his hand, and he patted her, squealing with delight. Arya and Saphira laughed the sight, enjoying it.

Kaïdon then noticed the dragon eggs. He grabbed one of his pointed ears and pointed at the gold one. Arya set him next to the eggs with Saphira's permission. He poked the gold egg and then hugged it. A blinding light appeared out of nowhere, and Arya covered her eye, knowing it came from her son's gedwëy ignasia.

When the light faded, everything was still the way it had been before the flash. Kaïdon was hugging the egg as best he could considering his size, and the egg was still an egg. Arya smiled. "I'm guessing we have a future Rider."

Saphira nodded. She was blinking rapidly as if the flash still hurt her eyes. Kaïdon let go of the golden egg and stretched an arm up to his mother, who took him in her arms. He closed his green-grey hues and began to sleep.

--Three months later--

"Come here, Kaïdon. Aye, come to Daddy." Eragon held his hands out as his infant took a few unsteady steps from Arya to him. Kaïdon fell at the last step, and Eragon caught him before he could put his hands out. The babe had learned to catch himself when he was walking and fell accidentally.

A week earlier, Kaïdon had pointed at Bhronnë and yelled, "Dragon!" It had been his first word. Now he looked at Eragon, opening his mouth to speak. "Daddy, see dragon! See Dragon!"

Eragon chuckled goodheartedly. "Alright, Kaïdon. We can go see the dragons." He looked to Arya as he picked up his son. "What are you going to do while we're gone?" he asked her.

"I'll be practicing with my sword. Rhunon had smithed one with me, and I named it Wyrda abr Fyrn, Fate of War." Arya drew an emerald blade from her sheath, the name inscribed upon the hilt.

Eragon admired the blade with a stare. He was breathless, just as he was the first time she had taken off her clothes in front of him. "Wow, Arya… wonderful work." He said, staring at the pommel. Kaïdon stood in front of his head then, an impatient look on the baby's face.

"Daddy! Dragons! Dragons! Wanna ride!" Eragon picked him up, waving to Arya, who had sheathed her sword. He walked out of the Hall, where they were still living, and towards the treehouse.

Arya stepped out of the hall also, walking slowly to the training fields. She saw Vanir there, and nodded to him. He walked over, muttering a greeting to her. "Would you like to spar, Queen Arya?" He asked politely.

She nodded, unsheathing Wyrda abr Fyrn. He looked quite surprised at the blade. "You got yourself a Rider's sword, eh?"

Arya held out her palm, which now held the gedwëy ignasia of a Rider. "Only for a Rider herself." She stood in an offensive state, ready for him. She put pressure on Vanir's mind. She felt returning pressure and leapt at him, sword raised.

He parried her attack easily, stepping aside and swinging at Arya's exposed hip. Her blade met his with sparks, and she whipped him around, clashing swords being the only sound in the clearing. Many sparring elves had paused in their battles to view this spectacle, not knowing who would win: Vanir, who had been practicing magic for six months, or their queen, who had just spent nine months with a child inside of her?

Arya's short hair whipped at her face, and she finally found a weakness in Vanir's barrier. She broke into his mind, filling it with white noise. He hesitated and she and flipped his blade out of his hand, flicking her wrist so that it rested on his neck. "Dead."

Vanir paused. He then broke into Arya's mind, and she attacked him with daggers in her mind, making him retreat from it. "Do not try that again, Vanir. What honor is there in trying to attack your opponent when you are already dead?" She paused, gathering in her river of magic. "Malthinae." Vanir was frozen in place.

"Do not let anyone release him, for they will feel the same punishment," She took in a breath, "Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Upon my word as a Rider. She sheathed her sword, walking off of the sparring field.

**Okay, I know this chapter is really short. I couldn't come up with anything else, so next I will do a time-skip chapter full of action. Okay, guys? Please review!!**


	19. Leaving?

**Hey guys! I can't get the internet to work on my laptop, but I just realized: thank God for flash drives! So I'll just type on the laptop, and post on a different computer using the awesome portable memory device :D. So… Here's the time skip chapter. I'm skipping ahead 5 years… Read and review!**

--Ellesmera. Five years later.--

Kaïdon leaped into the air, yelping as an elf grasped his ankle. "Hey, that's not fair Hayden!" He said, squeezing the elf's wrist and escaping from his grasp. He yelled a spell in the ancient language, and Hayden fell to the ground. Kaïdon took the distraction for granted and broke into his friend's mind. He took a dagger out of his secret sheath in his sock and put it up to his neck.

"Dead." Hayden said for him. "You always win, Kaïdon, yet I'm two years older than you. How do you do it dammit?!"

An older female elf walked up to them then. "Hayden, hun, you don't say words like that." She scolded.

"But you say it all the time Mother!" Hayden protested.

"No I don't. I say it occasionally. But then again, I am seventy years old and you are seven."

Hayden sighed. "Anyways, Kaïdon, how do you do it?"

"I know how to cast spells. I've been building up strength so I can cast stronger ones ever since I was three." Kaïdon said absently. He looked away from his opponent momentarily only to turn back and see him coming at him with a dagger.

"Gëuloth du knífr!" Kaïdon said, calling upon his flow of magic. Instead of going through his leg, the dagger slammed into it, making Kaïdon wince in pain at the sound of a loud _crack_.

" 'Dull the knife?' What a useful spell!" Hayden looked to Kaïdon's leg, which was bending the wrong way. "Oops… I broke it. I'm sorry!"

Kaïdon shrugged, still in pain but not showing it. "You've done it often enough. I'm used to it now." He kept his weight off of that leg though, keeping it in the air. Hayden's mother walked over, telling Kaïdon to sit down. She voiced a spell and Kaïdon's leg went back to normal.

"Thank you!" Kaïdon said gratefully.

"I wouldn't let anyone go hopping around with a broken leg, Kaïdon-finiarel." She said, telling Hayden that it was time to be schooled. Hayden waved to Kaïdon as he walked away.

Just then Kaïdon realized how drained he was from using his magic. Being so young, he couldn't build up strength very easily. He figured it would get easier in time, as his father told him.

Eragon walked up behind him, approaching in a manner similar to a predator stalking its prey. He hooked his leg under his son's feet, but Kaïdon was quick to learn that trick. He jumped his father's feet, making the older elf tumble in the dirt.

"Hello Father." He said, turning around. A broad smile was on Kaïdon's face.

Arya had watched from a distance and laughed when Eragon was tripped. "Good one, Kaïdon!" She called, jogging up to the two male elves.

"Mother! How have you been?" He hugged his mother's waist, as that was what he could reach.

Arya hugged him back. "I've been fine. I'm sorry I haven't seen much of you lately. That's about to become even less, hun."

Kaïdon looked into his mother's eyes, clueless. "What? I know you're queen of the elves and everything, but why won't I see you much anymore?"

Arya squatted next to her son, coming to eyes level with him. "Kaïdon, your father and I have to go fight in the war against Galbatorix. We may not be back for a few months, maybe even a year or two. I will contact you as often as I can through mirrors, but we won't be here for you. You'll be living with your friend Hayden, and his mother will be in charge of the elves while I am gone with your father. Okay sweetie?" It wasn't like Arya to coo her child, but she wanted to let him know, by cooing him, that she was serious. That she would really be gone for a long time.

Kaïdon frowned slightly. "Are you guys going to come home?" Basically, as Arya knew, he was asking if they would die.

"We will be brought home, alive or dead Kaïdon. This is a dangerous war. Are you strong enough to be able to accept the fact that we may die, and if we do will you be strong enough to make sure that the elves are ruled by the correct leader?"

Kaïdon looked to the floor. "It's not okay, but I know you guys have to do it. I'll… I'll try to be strong enough, Mother." He looked to her, sadness written all over his face, especially in his eyes. "When are you leaving?"

Arya grasped his arms gently. "We'll be leaving tomorrow at sunset." She pulled him into her protecting arms, and he put his small arms around her shoulders. Eragon patted him on the back, squatting near his family. "You'll be fine, kiddo. We'll contact you when we can. You'll act like a man when we're gone, like you always enjoy to, right?"

Kaïdon nodded. Eragon went to wipe the wetness from his face, but Arya was quicker and whipped out a kerchief, gently drying the salty tears. Kaïdon let go of Arya, and she stood at her full height, bearing her weight like a person of authority.

Kaïdon grasped Arya's hand, and Eragon's with his other hand. He walked between them to Tilidarí Hall, and they left him at his quarters.

Kaïdon turned to them before opening the door. His face looked much more mature in the sunset's light. "You'll wake me to say goodbye, right?"

"Of course Kaïdon." Arya kissed his cheek, and Eragon hugged him. Then they turned across the hall and entered their room. Kaïdon smiled after them and opened his quarters, closing his door softly.

--

Arya began to kiss Eragon passionately, pressing him against the wall. Eragon's hands went up and down Arya's sides in a sort of pattern of timing, the same timing to Arya's circular rubbing on Eragon's back.

Arya broke the kiss for a second. "This is the last time we'll have privacy for awhile."

Eragon nodded. "I know what you mean, Arya." He pressed his lips against hers, massaging the inside of her mouth gently but just the way she liked it. Arya sighed lightly, kissing him back the way he liked it; intense yet soft at the same time.

Eragon slipped off Arya's bodice quickly, having much practice doing this before, and easily unhooked her bra, letting the articles of clothing fall to the floor. Arya had his shirt off faster than he could move his tongue out of the way. It scraped against the soft muscle, but Eragon's tongue was shortly back inside Arya's mouth. Arya pulled off her pants, and Eragon paused running his hands up and down her sides to remove his own. They had found this easier than taking off each others, because they could still kiss this way.

They kissed naked for a few minutes before Arya jumped, landing with precision and locking her knees to Eragon's hips, pushing herself onto him slowly, letting him feel it, before beginning to kiss him again. She moved her hips in a manner that made their sex have movement, and Eragon figured it would only hinder her if he put her hands on them, so he slipped his hand up to her chest.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely, still kissing him but lighter, as her main focus was what she was doing at her hips. She moved in a pattern, trying to make Eragon and herself feel the best they could from doing this. Eragon began to slowly choke on his breath, and Arya knew she had succeeded with half of her goal. He finally let out the breath in the form of a soft moan, his eyes showing what ecstasy he was in. Arya began kissing him again, and he kissed more forcefully than before, trying to prolong his state.

Arya felt herself begin to enter the same world as Eragon. Suddenly the switch was on, and she moaned with an intense feeling of pleasure into Eragon's open mouth.

Eragon walked, carrying Arya, making her feel more pleasure by the different movement, and fell backwards on the bed. Arya always enjoyed being on the top, not only did it give her more control but when Eragon was on top neither of them had much fun. Females were known to be better at things like sex and kissing; elves, dwarves, and humans alike.

Arya began to move up and down slowly, and almost unnoticeably increasing their speed. She was kissing just as slow as she had sex with him, increasing the pace together. It was the only way Eragon knew she would be going faster: her tongue would move more rapidly in his mouth and he would return the same speed with his tongue, lips, and hip area with a bit more force.

They rolled to the side, giving the bed a new name: battlefield. This was always their game; whoever got the most force in their sex at this point would make their fellow fall off the bed, therefore giving themself the privilege to end the ecstasy when they feel like it.

Arya heard a satisfying _thump_, leaving her naked on the bed. "Come back up here, Eragon, I won." She rolled onto her back and Eragon was on top of her, as he now had a turn to be on top. He pushed himself into her, moving in and out of Arya with a rapid pace. Soon he was in a lethargic state of ecstasy, but wanted to give Arya the same thing. He pushed himself into her again with as much force as his lethargic body could muster and heard a satisfying moan come from Arya. He grasped her behind the back, rolling onto his and making her the top.

They went on and on for quite awhile, the candles had put themselves out with a single word from Arya in the ancient language. As they began to tire, Arya was content to just sit on Eragon with him inside of her, kissing him lightly.

Eragon pulled his face away for a second. "How about we try something new?" he spoke to her in her mind, and Arya hesitated. "Are you sure you would want to do that?" she asked sitting on him as if it were casual.

"I'm not sure if we'd enjoy it, but we could try it. Do you want to try it?" Arya gave in to Eragon's suggestion, and he slipped lower in the bed, leaving Arya on her hands and lowered knees. He felt something wet enter her: his tongue. He licked her passionately, and her elbows began to unlock. She locked them stiffly, feeling nothing but pleasure as all unsureness fell away.

"Do I taste good?" She asked.

Eragon removed his tongue for a moment. "Delicious as your mouth, honey." He took a long lick, continuing to stick his tongue deeper into her until he heard a loud moan voiced from Arya. At that time he pulled his head up to her head level and Arya fell onto him again, kissing him and looking for a different taste. There wasn't one.

Arya pulled the sheets over her and Eragon, keeping herself on him and kissing him lazily. She put her head on his chest, falling asleep with him hard and still inside of her. He fell asleep just as easily.

--

--

Arya woke at first light, despite all of the action she had been through last night. She slowly slipped off of Eragon, standing naked in the middle of her room.

As usual, she walked to the stream and bent down, washing her face in the freezing water. She smelled blood. A piece of ice had cut her face. She healed the surface wound before any blood dripped from it, realizing it was exactly five years and five months since Kaïdon had been born. She smiled at the thought as she went to make tea.

She took the teabag out of her tea and she felt a pair of lips kissing her collarbone, coming up her neck and ending on her cheek. "Good morning, Arya."

"Good morning Eragon. Did you enjoy last night?"

"Yes, very much. What about you?"

Arya nodded. "You were very good on the top this time. And the new thing…" She mimicked a moan, and Eragon blushed, grasping his neck with his hand then dropping it to his side. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it too. We'll have to add that to our routine."

Arya nodded, noticing Eragon was also still naked. His hard-on was probably a different one than last night, however. She drank her tea, handing Eragon a steaming cup.

After tea, Eragon got dressed, reluctantly watching Eragon put on her clothes. She stopped pulling on her underwear when she noticed him staring at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I've never gotten tired of staring at your body Arya. You're just so… beautiful." He answered She shrugged, thanking him for the comment, and finished getting dressed. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

Arya opened it, looking down to find Kaïdon rubbing his eye. She ruffled his bed-head mess of hair, noticing he was still clothed in his sleeping attire. She picked him up. "Hey, kiddo. I was just about to go wake you. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good." He said in a sleepy voice, opening his eyes all the way. He yawned, exposing his perfect teeth. She kissed him on the cheek fondly, handing him off to Eragon who did the same. She belted on her sword, seeing Eragon had done that and added his bow and quiver to his back. She strapped on her arching equipment and followed Eragon to where their dragons were waiting.

--

Eragon put Kaïdon on the ground, ruffling his strangely black hair and leading him to Hayden, who was also yawning beside his mother in his sleeping attire. Arya leapt onto her Bhronnë, and Eragon jumped onto Saphira. She raised Wyrda abr Fyrn in salute to her elves. "We will return with Galbatorix's head, or on the shields of our soldiers!"

The elves cheered. Saphira and Bhronnë stretched out their wings, making their scaled glitter in the rising sun, and pushed off the earthy ground, flying southwest in the direction of the war.

**Alright, I apologize for getting this thing up so late. The next chapter will probably be up late also, so… sorry for that too. I'm going to have the next chapter up soon though. Review!!!!**


	20. New Hunting Grounds, Repairment

**Hello. I am back to give you readers some entertainment. Now, when I wrote this the time was 3:55 AM. I'll tell the time after I'm finished with the chapter, and It'll be posted tomorrow (in other words today since you're reading this now.) Okay, I'm confusing myself now. *yawns* Here's the chapter. Sorry if it's not good.**

Arya and Eragon rode on their dragons for hours, eating on their backs and speaking in their minds so as not to yell and confuse each other. As they saw the sun begin to set, they landed. The Hadarac desert was becoming cold, even in the middle of it the air hinted at near-frozen temperatures. Bhronnë and Saphira had left their Riders momentarily to go hunting for some small desert creature, although catching anything was unlikely in such a barren place. During twilight the elves set up a rudimentary camp, lighting a small cookfire.

Arya looked into the fire deeply, just staring into the flame as the world around her darkened. Eragon was eating, watching the surroundings as if he could see something interesting in the black night, but not quite make it out all the way. He put his hand to the cold ground, grasping some sand in his hand. He turned his hand upside down and the sand spilled out of it slowly, as if it were being brushed away by a gentle breeze. He watched the grains trickle out of his hands as if they were liquid, letting them fall to join the rest of the sand.

He heard the distant sound of flapping wings, and looked to the sky to see dark outlines of Saphira and Bhronnë. For some reason he could always tell his dragon from Arya's, by the leaner and less bulky shape he imagined. It had been a few hours after they had left, and by the way Saphira's thoughts were ordered Eragon could tell they had found prey. The dragons landed slowly, as to not stir up a miniature sandstorm, and folded their wings. Small reflections of the fire glanced off of their scales, Bhronnë's scales making it the flame look emerald and Saphira's making it look sapphire.

Arya stood and patted her dragon, sharing calm thoughts with him and backing away playfully when Bhronnë sneezed, a large ring of smoke and small emerald inferno suddenly embracing all eyes. Eragon chuckled, watching Saphira blow a sapphire flame out of each of her nostrils. Both dragons had scorched the sand in the process, making it into a molten liquid as it pooled in a small depression in the ground.

The dragons looked to each other. Saphira entered Eragon and Arya's minds. _You both may want to step back,_ she warned. Knowing not to ignore advice from a dragon, they hurried to stand behind the cookfire.

Saphira and Bhronnë put the top of their scaly heads together, breathing fire out of their open maws. The fire combined, turning a pale turquoise and blasting a hole in the sand. Smoking black liquid streamed into the hole, bubbling with such intense heat. The dragons let their fires stop, making the night seem blacker than it was.

Eragon and Arya stepped over small pools of liquid glass to see what their dragons had created. A rather large pond of liquid red sand steamed heavily and with defiance to the environment. If it were daylight, the whole mess would look like a smoke signal.

"It's beautiful." Arya murmured quietly, admiring the creation. Awe stood out in her eyes.

Eragon muttered a spell in the ancient language, cooling the molten substance to where it was quite a bit harder than the watery state before. He continued to speak in the ancient language, weaving a complex spell. Slowly, words were carved into the nearly-hardened glass.

"E. Shadeslayer and A. Dröttningu- Always for eternity"

The dragons, being weary from flying all day and their molten project, had fallen asleep. Arya read over Eragon's writing and smiled. "It's in the ancient language." She observed.

Eragon nodded, blushing. Arya crawled over to him, sitting on his lap, watching the pond harden into an unbreakable substance. She leaned closer to him, pausing to close her hues before planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you." She said. He kissed her back, slowly but surely gaining pace until Eragon was too tired to kiss anymore. They fell asleep on a soft bed of sand.

--

Saphira poked Eragon's arm with one of her claws. _Get up, Stonehead._ She said, mimicking Orik.

Eragon groaned, sitting up and shaking the sand out of his hair. Arya was already up; having packed away the camping supplies and put out the fire before Eragon had woken. The first rays of dawn began to climb slowly up the horizon, gaining brightness as Eragon watched. Arya bent and brushed her lips against his momentarily, getting onto Bhronnë's back.

"Time to leave," She said.

Eragon stood and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he mounted Saphira. The dragons spread their leathery wings and leaped into the air, traveling away from the sun and towards the mountains, where Farthen Dûr lay in the heart of the Beors.

--

Orik approached Eragon and Arya with a grin stretching across his face. He glanced at the dragons for a second before speaking to their Riders in his rough voice. "I see you've made it here. We have finally pieced together the Isidar Mithrim, and we are waiting upon Saphira's promise."

_Tell Orik that I will take care of that as soon as I can._ Saphira told Eragon, who relayed her message. Orik clapped his hands in delight and walked off.

Saphira showed Bhronnë the layout of the mountain city in her mind, and the two flew off toward the Dragonhold, while Arya and Eragon headed to a nearby kitchen to grab some food and then run to watch dragon's magic once again.

Saphira and Bhronnë put their skulls together as they did the night before, breathing a small and controlled inferno over the Star Sapphire. The flame licked down the sides of the huge blue stone, cracking and popping audible from every piece coming to place once again. They closed their maws and admired their work as the dwarves cheered loudly, thrusting tankards into the air then swallowing them.

Arya and Eragon were offered wine and beer, but both politely declined. The dragons however, they drank a barrel each and felt somewhat tipsy.

--

The next morning the pair of Riders mounted their dragons, waving farewell to the stout people of the mountains. Eragon looked down to the ground and saw a Shrrg stalking a rather large grizzly.

By that evening they were in Surda. The dragons had claimed their spots outside of Arya and Eragon's shared tent. Roran and Katrina had brought their son, who was named Jacob, to see the Riders. Jacob couldn't tear his eyes from the beasts outside, always walking over to one of them when he had an urge to pet it. Saphira and Bhronnë were humming with satisfaction by the time Katrina had yanked her son from the dragons as if he were a tooth coming out of a mouth.

Arya and Eragon had this last night's rest before jumping into the warzone to defeat Galbatorix's men. They did nothing but sleep however, and woke at dawn to begin the journey.

**Sorry its short guys, I have a really bad headache and its 5:15 AM so I'm going to bed. Review!**

**IMPORTANT!!!! I have changed my update to every other day. It's getting to be too much trying to update every day. I'll post at least every other day, okay guys? Sorry this was written so late… but review anyways!**


	21. Off To War Words

**Hey guys I'm back. Now again, I need to let you know that updating may become less than every other day. My mom has limited my computer usage to two hours a day, not nearly enough to write a quality chapter. Plus I have more than Fanfiction to check on for the internet… I apologize I was so faithful for the first like two weeks and now it's not going too well… Oh well you guys still enjoy the story right? Well here's a nice long chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… you know what forget it. You all know that the Inheritance Cycle would most likely not be in the hands of a GIRL. [Since Chris P is obviously a GUY.]**

Arya stood and stretched, yawning as the dawn's light began to filter through the dark tent's flaps. She looked to Eragon, who was still sleeping, and pulled off her clothes to change. She had just finished putting on her leather bodice when a messenger came into the tent. She jumped in surprise. "Oh, hello Jarsha."

Jarsha blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry to have walked in on you changing, mi'lady."

Arya shrugged. "I'm dressed now. What is it?"

"Nasuada wants to see you and Eragon as soon as you put on your armor."

"Alright, I will wake Eragon and we will see her soon." Arya dismissed Jarsha and began pulling on her armor, which was thick but stretchable so that she could be flexible in battle. Chainmail-like pieces were attached to certain vial areas as so she would be protected more there. She was slipping on her vambraces when Eragon yawned, stretching.

"Get on your armor. Nasuada wants to see us soon." Arya said, buckling Wyrda abr Fyrn to her belt. She stood, her raven hair tied back in a loose tail, as it had grown quite longer since she had Kaïdon, and her pointed ears immediately blended with her face features.

Eragon stood, stumbling a bit and yawning. "Aye, I'll be ready soon."

Arya helped a sleepy Eragon into his armor. When they were leaving, Arya splashed icy water on his face without warning. Eragon yelped, wiping the frigid liquid off of him and smiling. He at least looked more awake for Nasuada.

Eragon and Arya stepped inside Nasuada's tent only to see her and Jormundur kissing furiously, her tongue playing inside his mouth. Arya politely coughed, signaling to them that she was there, and Nasuada broke from Jormundur, blushing furiously. Jormundur looked awkward. "I am sorry about that, Arya."

Arya waved it off. "It is fine. I am glad you have found someone for yourself, Nasuada. And it's not like most couple don't kiss, after all." She laughed lightly, and Eragon blushed, embarrassed.

Nasuada chuckled, and she pointed to the table. "Let us sit." She said. The four people sat around the small table, waiting for Nasuada to speak.

"We will head out to the battle sites now, as our army is ready and controlled. With two Dragon Riders here we will most surely win, as I hear Murtagh and Thorn have gone missing from Galbatorix's clutches. I also hear, although it is a lost rumor, that Shruikan is not very cooperative for his Rider."

Eragon nodded in thick agreement. In an argumentative tone, though he wasn't arguing, he said, "Well, Galbatorix bastardized that dragon. Don't you think you'd disobey him too if you were Shruikan?" He paused as laughter flitted the room. "I am glad Murtagh has escaped. Not only will I not have to fight him, but he will not have to get hurt."

"He is Morzan's son. He should be killed for all I care." Nasuada said harshly.

"Remember when everyone thought I was Morzan's son? Would you have said that about me, Nasuada?" Eragon said, choosing his words to the Varden leader carefully.

Nasuada continued in a quiet voice. "No, I would not have. I am sorry Eragon, it was not his choice but that bastard's choice to bind him in the first place. But you are Brom's son, so we all have respect for you."

Saphira hummed as her head entered the pavilion. _That is one reason why I chose him. He had Dragon Rider's blood._

Jormundur grunted. "Arya, you will be leading the main half of the army with I. Nasuada and Eragon will control the other half, as you two will be flying most of the time."

Arya suddenly began to tremble violently. Eragon rushed to her side. "Arya, what is wrong?" Arya's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed in her chair.

--Inside Arya's mind.--

Arya woke from her tremors in a place unfamiliar, but somehow she knew where she was. A man with black hair approached her. A large ruby dragon came behind him. "Hello, Arya."

She nodded to him, not unfriendly. "Murtagh."

"I wanted to let you know something, since Eragon is damned at keeping secrets." Arya smiled at that comment. "I wanted to let you know I have broken free of the bonds Galbatorix held me in and will be joining the Varden in battle."

"Good, we will need al the help we can get."Arya was smiling broadly. Murtagh's look turned melancholy and Arya stopped smiling. He looked away partly, showing a profile of his face, yet turned away somewhat.

"I also know how to destroy Galbatorix with just a sentence in the ancient language. He knows I know how so I cannot perform it. I have come to you to help me."

Arya suddenly was nervous. "What about his eldunarí, his Hearts of Hearts that he owns?"

Murtagh's face turned vicious. "That is another sentence. Each one is very powerful, and will take much energy out of you. It almost killed me experimenting with one of his eldunarí. Be careful, Arya….."

Murtagh approached Arya, and she leaned into him. He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered…..

Arya gasped. "I do not think it good to use these sentences. They have never been uttered by elves. But I will do it if it saves Alagäesia."

Murtagh nodded. "I knew you would. Now please tell the Varden I will be there shortly." Murtagh let go of his magic and sent Arya flowing back to her own body.

--Arya waking up--

Arya woke up to a violent shaking in her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered and Eragon sighed loudly in relief. "She's alive. Arya, can you hear me?"

Arya winced. "You _are_ speaking rather loudly, Eragon. And right in my ear too." Eragon let Arya set herself up in her chair again, sitting back down himself.

Nasuada had a look of worry spread all over her face like butter on toast. "What happened, Arya?"

Arya put on a small smile. "Murtagh has contacted me. He told me he has broken Galbatorix's bonds and he is on his way to join the Varden in their fight against the evil king. He will be here momentarily."

The pavilion lit up with broad smiles. "Good. I will send Jarsha to contact our guards." She called in the boy and sent him off once more with a message. In the distance Arya and Eragon heard the flapping of wings. Bhronnë stuck his head in the tent next to Saphira's. _Are we ready?_

"Yes, Bhronnë. Nasuada, is there anything else to speak of now?" Arya asked. Nasuada shook her head and dismissed the two elves, already beginning to kiss Jormundur again.

As they stepped out of the tent, Eragon kissed Arya lightly. She looked to him, question in her eyes. "Arya… are you sure you're alright? After you seizure you aren't acting the same…. Are you nervous?"

Arya sighed, leaning into Eragon and using him as support. The flapping grew stronger. "Eragon, it's just… I have too many responsibilities. Just over six years ago I was free to do whatever except rarely, when duty called. But now… I have to rule the Elves, I have a child to look after, I am a Dragon Rider, I have a mate to keep up with, I am leading part of this battle, and…" She trailed off, leaving her promise to Murtagh true.

"And?" Eragon pressed gently.

"And I have to disown Galbatorix of his dragon and eldunari!" She whispered harshly in his ear. "I am not sure I will have enough strength to do it, Eragon."

"Then tell me one of the spells." He said automatically.

"I cannot. Murtagh invented them and made me swear in the ancient language not to tell you. I am sorry Eragon."

Eragon patted her back gently. "It is fine. I will carry you on Saphira if need be."

Arya nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks and smiling at her mate. She kissed him then, passionately, forcing him back a few steps. Eragon entangled his tongue with his mate's until they heard a slight cough.

Arya broke from Eragon's lips and turned to see Roran and Katrina standing before them Roran blushed slightly. "So we're not the only ones kissing before we go to war, eh?"

Arya shook her head, shameless from kissing Eragon. She whispered, "Nasuada and Jormundur are going at it also."

Katrina covered her mouth in disbelief. "Really?" Arya nodded.

"I've seen couples kissing all over the place." Arya turned to see a red dot in the sky. "It's Murtagh! He's come to help us destroy Galbatorix!"

"I thought he was with the bastard." Roran commented. "Is he a double-crosser or something?"

"No, he broke the spells binding him to the king." Eragon almost spat the last word. "Soon Nasuada and Orrin will share Alagäesia."

Roran lifted his head to see the dragon, and turned to his small son, kneeling beside him. He held his mother's hand. "Jacob, I want you to be good for your guards, okay?"

Jacob nodded and Roran ruffled his hair. He stood to turn to the elves. "How is your son?" He asked Arya.

"Kaïdon is quite fine, but he will miss us terribly." Arya looked down, not letting Eragon's human cousin see her eyes begin to fill with tears as she blinked them away. Eragon put an arm around his mate's waist to comfort her. She looked back to Roran in a minute or two, her emerald gaze meeting his brown one. Katrina's amber eyes found Eragon's blue eyes. They stayed like that for a moment and then looked away. Arya went to Katrina, smiling a false smile that nobody could tell was fake.

"Would you and Roran like to ride our dragons?" Katrina looked unsure, her strong gaze faltering for a moment. Roran answered for her with a grateful yes, and Arya helped Katrina onto Bhronnë, leaping up in front of her. She waited for the men to get on Saphira.

_Isn't this a sight? A female dragon carrying two males while a male carries to females._ Bhronnë commented, projecting the thought to the four people's minds. They chuckled lightly and let the sapphire and emerald beasts carry them in the air to meet Murtagh.

Murtagh looked shocked at the sight of the emerald dragon. "Why isn't this a nice sight? I think your name is Bhronnë, as Arya informed me."

Arya held out her palm, showing the shining gedwëy ignasia to the ruby dragon's Rider. "I still remember, Murtagh." She broke into his mind, telling the story of how Eragon had found out. Murtagh nodded, telling her it was fine in her mind and broke the contact. The three dragons landed and let off their passengers, Thorn flirting with Saphira and Bhronnë growling at him for doing so.

Murtagh raised Zar'roc. Arya unsheathed Wyrda abr Fyrn and Eragon Brisingr, following Murtagh's gesture. The Varden surrounded them, already hearing of Murtagh's escape. "We may march for long, but we will win!"His sword shined blood red, and the two other Rider's swords began to shine as well. The Varden cheered, watching as the small elven army Arya had sent for came up the hill and into view of the rising sun.

The army began to march and the Riders stayed on the ground as their dragons took flight. They walked north, to the capital of Alagäesia: Urû'baen.

**Okay guys, that's all I could get up right now. Sorry about the length, although it is five pages in Word. I might have one up tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Like I said, the computer time is limited now. –hisses in direction of mother- Anyways I guess I'll see you guys later!**


	22. The Killing Of Galbatorix And More?

**Hello I am back. Like I said, my hours on the computer are sadly limited now (good fucking deal, eh?) and I am bored as hell. So I have about an hour left on it, I'll try to finish the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance. You would not be reading this if I did.**

The small army walked for a few hours before stopping and eating a bit after noon. Arya had noticed Eragon was touching a small maroon pouch around his neck quite often. She walked over to him and sat beside him. She pointed to the pouch curiously. "What is that?" She asked quietly.

Eragon opened his mind to her and thought,_ Glaedr's eldunarí. _Arya nodded, realizing why he payed so much attention to it.

"Glaedr is quite calm now, although still has hysteria attacks when I bring up Oromis." Eragon murmured. Arya could understand this, as she still acted odd when someone brought up her father, King Evandar, or her mother Islanzadí. She knew Eragon was also uncomfortable mentioning Garrow or Brom or Selena, loved ones that had died for him.

_Eragon.. There is something I need to tell you._ Saphira said, landing beside her Rider and Arya. She projected her thoughts to both Arya and Eragon, apparently finding her trustworthy of something serious.

_Yes, Saphira?_ Eragon thought, immediately interested. She and Arya knew he was just thinking of his father, Brom, and knew this had something to do with it.

_Brom… He was your father, you know that. And you know he trusted me with secrets that you weren't ready for. There is one that he told me to give you once you were ready to defeat Galbatorix._

_And what would that be, Saphira?_ Arya asked for Eragon, who was speechless. He had thought Saphira had shared everything with him from Brom.

Saphira hesitated. _Can I trust you to keep it safe?_

_Yes._ Eragon managed to say.

…_Brom had kept his dragon's eldunarí. He had given it to me for when you were ready to kill the bastard king… May we step a bit away from the army? _

Arya pulled Eragon up off the ground and walked away from the army with Saphira, nobody noticing as they left the area. Saphira turned her sapphire body away from the army, her way of turning her back. She winced and from her chest came a glittery Heart of Hearts.

_Brom's dragon was also named Saphira, and she was the same color as I. Brom told me many stories of her. This is her Heart of Hearts, Eragon. Treat it well._ Eragon barely caught the stone-like thing before it hit the ground, and was all too shocked when he heard Glaedr's voice come into his mind.

_It's one of my pupils… Eragon, put Saphira into my pouch._ The new eldunarí hummed, and an unfamiliar voice came into his head. _Hello, Eragon. Brom has told me much about his son through this connection._

_Yes, I have._ Brom's voice entered his head. Eragon's head went up. _Brom! _

_Hello, Brom. We haven't talked in a long time._ Eragon realized Arya could hear everything that he said, and almost blurted out something he didn't want her to hear. He kept his mind shut to that area.

Brom's voice chuckled. _My Arya, we have not. You are well, I see…. _He searched the two elve's minds and became rather surprised. _Ah, so you two have been mates for a bit over half a decade? I never thought you would get together… but then again I have been wrong before. _ Sifting deeper as if their minds were fine sand with a valuable jewel hidden in it, his consciousness jumped. _ A child?! Eragon, you know better than to do that-_

_Brom, it was my fault. _Arya's voice started to shake slightly, although she could not feel any loss for her mother as she still did for her father. _Islanzadí died and Eragon was the only one who could reach me. I had started the relationship by kissing him that night, as I would fall apart if I did not have support at the time. Eragon went to bathe the next day, and I came along because I could not ignore my feelings for him any longer. That was the night I took his virginity, and he gave me our child who we call Kaïdon. I did not know until after three weeks that I was pregnant however, as my dragon Bhronnë had told me. _

Brom quieted. _He still should know better than to have sex with an elven princess, queen and king now as I guess you two are mates. You do have a rather strong bond… I give my blessing upon this relationship, no matter how much I disapprove of the speed of it._

_Thank you, father. _Eragon said. _This is the first time I can greet you as my father, and I am glad you were him. _

Brom grunted. _I must go now to the world of the dead. My Saphira is getting tired holding me here like this. Your dragon has much strength, Eragon. I give you my eldunarí with a good feeling, and trust you will keep it well. Farewell Eragon; Master Rider, King of Elves, Vassal of the Varden, member of Durgrimst Igneitum, Mate to Arya Dröttningu, and my son. Goodbye Arya Dröttningu; Queen of Elves, Second Rider of the New Time, Mate to Eragon. I wish to give you advice when you need it, so keep me with you at all times. _Brom's voice faded and the eldunarí began to glow sapphire as Eragon united it with Glaedr's golden stone. He bid farewell to his father and turned back to the army, which was marching away. Arya stepped onto her dragon as he took off once more, Thorn was still flying in the sky as he was not called by his Rider.

"Would you like to ride now?" Saphira said, speaking aloud. Eragon got onto her back. "I wish not to speak for awhile, as I must ponder what has just happened."

Eragon felt immensely powerful, as he had just gained a second eldunari hidden from Galbatorix. He planned to release the dragon's souls to the world where they belonged with their deceased Riders, but letting go of his father's voice… Eragon was not sure he could do that. He went into a dramur kopa, a dream stare, as elves often do when they think.

Eragon awoke from his dramur kopa, seeing a battlefield staked just a few hundred yards away from where the Varden set up. He thought he saw Angela sneaking into their meal tent, as she had at the Battle of the Burning Plains, but these men had no pain. They would keep fighting until their bodies quit working. They could not feel temperature, a reason why some of Galbatorix's soldiers were running around in underwear. He stepped off of Saphira, saying hello to Horst as he passed the man.

The enemy's army was massive, big enough to crush the Varden if they had known to protect themselves, especially their neck as that was that was the target. Many torches were lit on their side of the no-man's land, and Eragon caught a disgusting glimpse of a soldier burning himself alive, laughing with glee as his face became nothing more than liquid, like wax dripping from an upturned candle. The smell of burning flesh soon reached his nostrils and he gagged on the vile scent.

Roran approached him. "You know the men got no pain, right?"

"Aye, Roran. I remember seeing it in you mind." Eragon checked his cousin's defenses, and the barriers were strong, filled with his love for Katrina. _He still loves her as much as when I rescued her with him… more even._ He had the same feeling for Arya. Just then he felt someone unknown to him try to crack his mind. He attacked with icy daggers, stabbing the intruder and fortifying his defenses with his extreme passion for Arya. He heard the enemy yell his name, telling it to Eragon. He stopped the attack.

_Sorry, Jormundur. I did not recognize your consciousness. _He apologized.

_Aye, it is fine. Nasuada warned me about your attacks. You love Arya that much, then?_

_Aye. More even._

_Well that is amazing. Imagine what she would feel if she saw that._

Eragon shrugged. _What is your reason to contact me?_

_I was scouting and saw a black dragon flying in the distance. The sun was setting so I couldn't be sure if it was the other egg or if it was Shruikan, as it would most likely be the king…_

_Thank you I had noticed it too, just tell our forces to be wary tonight and guard their minds guarded. Galbatorix has arrived with all he has._

--

Many of the Varden were restless that night, knowing that the black dragon was nearby just made them terrified. None of them were afraid of dying, but afraid of living through the night to have the memory to keep.

Eragon sat down next to Murtagh and Arya. Eragon studied is half brother curiously. He had pointed ears, and looked like an elf much more than the last time he had seen him. His jaw and cheekbones were still mostly human, and Eragon realized that they would not undergo transforming into an elf's light build until many more years after being a Rider. He had been a Rider with Saphira for close to twelve years, and Murtagh had been a Rider for three years less. But then again, he had been to the Agaeti Blödhren and transformed into the feline-like elven shape, speeding up his growth as an elf by nine years at the time. He was now fully elf, beside Arya with no less training than her. She was a better sword fighter, but she had inherited the ability and he had been practicing for over ninety years less than him.

He laid back, Arya immediately curling her head onto his chest. Murtagh smiled at the sight, opening his question into his mind. _ How long have you two been together? I thought you would never get along._

_About six years. _

_Amazing. You still love her?_

_Yes. More than when we became mates._

Murtagh paused and sighed. _I cannot have who I wish to…_

Eragon was surprised as he showed him an image. _Nasuada?_ He looked over the picture, seeing where is mainly looked over. _Do you love her just for her breasts, my half brother?_

Murtagh's cheeks flamed. _No! That is just where I was looking at the time._

_Ah. _Eragon snickered. _I love Arya's body shape also, but I had loved her for a different reason at the time. I didn't know why I wanted her to be mine at the time… but we just are good together. It's chemistry._

_Well she has Jormundur…_

Eragon patted Murtagh on the back with his foot. _You'll be fine. You will find someone Murtagh. I have loved Arya since the age of fifteen... now look at me. I am twenty-seven and have achieved my goal. Soon you will find someone. I will sleep now._ A private image flitted across their connection and Eragon blushed furiously.

Murtagh winced, trying to shake off the image furiously. _WHY did you show me what Arya looks like naked?!_

_I am sorry! I meant to hide that… Please forgive me._

_Fine. Next time you'll have it coming though._

Eragon smiled and fell asleep, getting rest before the dawn when he would battle the most powerful magician in the history of Alagäesia.

--Dawn.

Eragon woke and stretched his hands, finding Arya's head still on his chest. He breathed in deeply and she twitched. She was in her dramur kopa. He heard her take in a sharp breath and he spoke in a calm voice.

"Good morning, Arya."

She didn't stir. "You should have told me you were awake."

"I did. By breathing." Arya laughed at Eragon's comment and brushed the dirt off of her armor. Most of the army was awake, a few still waking up. Arya had guessed they had woken before dawn, as the first rays were beginning to trickle into the horizon, slowly lighting up the land of Alagäesia. She pulled out a map, finding that the battlefield was approximately seventeen miles from Urû'baen. She smiled at the luck.

"We can rescue the dragon egg from his damned castle as soon as we kill the man." Arya said with glee.

"You may not be strong enough as soon as we are done killing him, remember? I will wait for you to gain your energy before we retrieve it." Eragon's statement made Arya cross her arms in stubbornness, but she gave in to him.

The army was ready. Everyone was preparing to rush when they heard a mighty roar from the opposite battlefield. The black dragon rose from the ground, its mad Rider holding his gedwëy ignasia to the Varden.

Arya, Eragon and Murtagh leaped onto their dragons as they rose into the air, preparing for Shruikan's wrath. The black dragon's consciousness broke Saphira's. _I will not breathe fire onto you, dragons. Only my damned Rider will attack. I will only be carrying him and dodging your attacks. I promise that fire will not erupt from my jaws to kill any but my own troops if you free me of this bastard and I may be a wild dragon once more. I will not be able to help clawing you until the words are spoken._ The ancient dragon broke its contact with Saphira and she relayed the message to the five others in the air. Arya nodded, a bit nervous at the last statement but erased the feeling from her memory, putting forward confidence and courage.

Shruikan breathed a black tongue of flame towards the dead zone, a mighty growl escaping with it. Both armies charged as the dragons flew at each other, three versus one.

Arya braced herself as Shruikan charged her and her dragon, going for the youngest first. The black dragon slammed into the emerald one, both the same size but Shruikan having much more ability. He ripped at Bhronnë's leg, but Bhronnë would have none of that. He clawed Shruikan's side, making the dragon roar in pain. Arya shot an energy bolt from her palm, the emerald magic approaching Galbatorix at amazing speed. However, when it reached him it dissipated with a flick of his hand.

_Shit!_ Arya thought. She felt Saphira and Thorn Slam into Shruikan, trying not to injure him too much as not to kill the dragon. He was fighting against his will.

"Ah, there you are Murtagh. I was looking for you. I should have known you would come to the Varden." Galbatorix said in his deep voice, flicking black magic energy to the ruby dragon. Murtagh and Thorn dodged it by an inch. Eragon stopped attacking Shruikan's side and flew away a little, then Saphira blasted forward, gashing Galbatorix's side deeply. Blood spattered on her scales and Galbatorix roared in pain, quickly quieting himself. He spoke words in the ancient language and was healed instantly.

"Now you'll lose everything, Galbatorix!" Arya yelled. She breathed in a deep breath. **(I don't know if these are the correct words some may be made up)** Calmly, she spoke the first spell. "Losna du eldunarí fra sem Shur'tagal un sköliro fra dir wiono. Losna dun ga du Helgr Kiernot." Release the eldunari from this Rider and shielded from him forever. Release them to the World of the Dead. Arya fell onto her dragon, laying on him with gasping breaths, fighting to stay conscious. Eragon looked at her in worry, concern the only feature displayed on his face.

Suddenly screams erupted from the battle below as men could once again feel pain. Galbatorix collapsed onto his dragon, writhing in disgust. "MURTAGH! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THOSE WORDS WHICH DISOWN ME OF MY ELDUNARI!" He sat upright, seeing that Murtagh was sitting upright and so therefore could not cast the spell. He looked to Eragon and saw he wasn't down either. Slowly he turned to Arya, who still lay gasping. "Oh. It was you, elf. Well, prepare to die in misery!" He began to speak until he realized he could no longer cast the spell, as it would kill him.

He resorted to speaking one of the thirteen death words, Arya easily blocking it. She whispered, knowing he would hear him. "I may have no energy, but I can still protect myself." Thankfully Galbatorix was too angry to notice she had a ward. She entered Eragon's mind. _Eragon, I need to take energy from Aren, your ring, to finish the job .I am asking your permission._ Eragon immediately granted it, filling Arya with power. She felt fully energized now as she had before the last spell. Knowing it was only borrowed magic, she knew to use it quickly. She sat up, chanting the next spell.

"Dragshla Shruikan abr dir Shur'tagal! Losnar du gedwëy ignasia fra Galbatorix!" Disown Shruikan from his Rider. Remove the gedwëy ignasia from Galbatorix. Arya let the magic come from her, and she blacked out, her delicate-looking body falling onto Bhronnë's scales. Bhronnë stopped attacking so Arya would not fall off of his back. All backed away as Shruikan felt freedom work into him. He turned upside down as Galbatorix stared at his palm, which had become normal-looking after thousands of years having it marking him. He fell off of the now wild black dragon, and Eragon cut off his head as he passed. His body fell to the ground, and Eragon held the head by its hair.

The Varden cheered, no knowing Arya had blacked out as she removed his powers. Shruikan approached Bhronnë in midair calmly. _When your Rider awakes, if she ever does, please give her my great thanks. Tell her that her prowess as a magician exceeds my damned Rider's when he was without the dragon's Heart of Hearts, and I admire her bravery. Also that the dragons who she sent into their belonged place thank her deeply, as they are reunited with their Riders._

Bhronnë nodded. Shruikan flew a bit higher before speaking again. _I will see you around Alagäesia, my friend._ Shruikan flew away, towards the Hadarac Desert as that is the appropriate home for Dragons.

Galbatorix's men were discouraged, but fought on after a few minutes. They all thought if they could kill the Varden one of them could lead the land. But despite their courageous thoughts, they had no immunity of pain. Just a sword clashing against his own sent them to the ground wailing. The Varden fought on, confident they would win as the screaming soon became less. Murtagh and Thorn swept the enemy army, breathing ruby fire over the men as they melted, falling to their scorched knees dead.

Eragon went to Bhronnë and grasped Arya with one hand, placing her carefully on Saphira. "Go on, Bhronnë! Kill the men that murder the elves and humans!" Bhronnë roared, soaring to the army with Thorn, an emerald jet of flame escaping his mighty maw. "Saphira, land!" Saphira slowly lost altitude until her claws touched the ground. Eragon leaped off of his dragon with the dead king's head in one hand, Arya wrapped around his body and supported with the other. "Saphira, join your dragon friends in your rightful place."

Saphira roared. _Those murderers will burn! Burn!!!!_ She pushed herself off the ground wit ha snarl, approaching the east side of the enemy and releasing a thin white jet of flame. The men screamed and tried to run, only impaling themselves on the Varden's or their comrade's swords. Many were eaten up by the flames, the smell of burning flesh even reaching the dull noses of humans. Many put bandanas over their mouths and noses, continuing to fight hard and strong. Galbatorix's men lost hope, but didn't turn tail. The army was soon gone, the very last man.

The Varden picked up any of their dead that they saw, which was still many in numbers from the beginning of the battle. The elves found three dead, and the rest of the people's forces were bloody and wounded. The healers began to spread out, most of them elves, and heal as many wounded as they could. Nasuada was getting a bleeding wound on her temple healed when Eragon approached her, throwing Galbatorix's head to her. She caught it, knowing Eragon would have cleaned it before throwing such a disgusting sight at her.

"Thank you, Eragon." She noticed Arya in his arms and gasped in horror. "Is she dead?!"

Eragon shook his head hesitantly. "I do not know. She is the one that removed Galbatorix's powers as a Rider and sent the eldunari in his control to join their Riders in the world of the dead. Shruikan is a wild dragon now, and flung off the evil man for me to let my blade meet his neck." He felt the battle had gone by rather fast, although it had lasted more than a day. "Bhronnë said she may never wake again." Eragon felt warm, salty tears stream down his face.

Nasuada walked over to him, the wound healed. She held him as he put his head on her shoulder and openly cried.

**How was that? Now I know the battle scene was a bit short, but I'm not too good at those. So, review. I MAY NOT HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP UNTIL AFTER AUGUST SEVENTH. I AM GOING ON A MISSION TRIP WITH MY CHURCH SO I KNOW I WILL HAVE NO INTERNET. Goodbye for now!**


	23. Sorrow

**Hi guys! Sorry for updating a bit late… My mom distracted me with so many things the past few days that I wasn't able to get on the computer for more than ten minutes at a time. Last night we played Monopoly until three in the morning and we ran out of 500 dollar bills! Anyways… to the story!**

Eragon's tremors slowly began to end. Nasuada strained to hold him past Arya's limp body, which lay in both of his arms now. He cried out and wiped his eyes, pulling back from Nasuada's caring embrace to be seen by everyone as a red-eyed Rider holding his mate where she lays, dead to all except by her barely visible breathing through her shining armor, which hadn't gotten bloody in the slightest as the Riders were not needed in the foot battle. Her flawless face had wind-whipped hair surrounding it, making her look even more beautiful.

Nasuada put her hand on Eragon's shoulder lightly, to which he did not respond. "Eragon, go and bring her to your tent. I will bring you food when I can." Doing something she shouldn't, although known for an act of kindness, she walked around his body and gently planted a kiss on his lips. Her hues closed and she pressed her lips deeper before removing herself with dignity, opening her eyes. Eragon hadn't seemed to respond to the kiss at all, he was still just staring off into space. This lost look on her vassal's face was more than she could bear.

Eragon opened his mouth and murmured something Nasuada couldn't quite hear, but it sounded like "Yes, Nasuada." He turned to the tents, and Nasuada watched him until she saw a tent flap be pulled away and Eragon was swallowed by the blackness, letting the flap close its mighty mouth.

--

Saphira and Bhronnë were off to the east of the battlefield, Saphira trying to comfort Bhronnë in his frenzy about his Rider. She laid her head next to his, her neck intertwined with her mate's. Just then a thought hit her: _If we had killed Galbatorix before freeing his dragon, Shruikan would have died too. _ Saphira kept this to herself however, and murmured comforting words to the emerald dragon. He nestled to her closely, muttering unintelligible words to himself in his mind. Because of the two eldunari Eragon had gained, Saphira was larger than fully-grown Bhronnë and she wrapped her large, velvety wing around his body, completely covering it and helping him calm himself under a shade of sapphire.

_I love you, Saphira._ He choked out.

Saphira answered the same, and sighed as she felt him move around and slip into her. She knew what to do now as her instincts took over her.

--

Thorn flew around, igniting piles of bodies to be burned. He glanced over to where Saphira and Bhronnë were mating and felt longing in his heart. _The next dragon egg is male; as far as Galbatorix could know. I will not be able to have a mate until Saphira's eggs hatch. That will be too long…_ He flamed a piled more than needed, causing a few of the Varden to jump backwards. All over he heard loved ones being reunited. It irked him that he and his Rider could not have the mates that they so desire.

Thorn sighed, in a fake bliss breathing a trickle of flames over the last rotting pile and flying to the west end of the bloody grassland, submerging himself in an icy lake.

--

Murtagh approached Nasuada's tent, going to tell her his feelings towards her. He took a few deep breaths, telling himself to enter. Finally he pulled apart the tent flap and walked inside only to be rotted at the spot he stood.

Nasuada was kissing Jormundur passionately; he had his shirt off and was going to work on her bodice. Neither of the two noticed him, as they were alone in their world of bliss. Nasuada's bodice fell to the floor and Murtagh gasped. It wasn't just a bodice; it had covered her whole body. She was conformed to Jormundur, naked and in the presence of the man who loved her more than his own life, more than his dragon.

Tears streamed down his face at the beauty of her body that would never be his, as it attacked another man's with ecstasy and longing in the movements. He knew all hope for his love of her was lost then. He could only tell her that he loved her and then leave.

"Nasuada, I love you more than my own life or my dragon's life. I would give it all to you." Murtagh paused and watched as Nasuada removed herself from Jormundur immediately, facing him naked. It made him cry harder as he could barely get his last sentences out. "And I am sorry to see that you are already loved. Good luck to you, Jormundur. If you hurt her I will kill you, for it will fill my whole being and not release me ever." He ran out of the tent, crying madly. He sprinted past the Varden's encampment and into the bloody battlefield, his feet spraying the liquid and occasionally a few small body parts.

He kept running even after the shallow pond of blood ended. He didn't know if he'd ever stop.

--

Nasuada felt guilty immediately after Murtagh had left the tent. She put the cloth tent locking on the flaps and turned to Jormundur. "How long do you think he was watching?"

Jormundur shrugged, looking guilty as well. "I do not know, but I thought I had sensed a presence before I took off your clothing. I ignored it because I couldn't get my mind off of you. I couldn't bring myself to do it. And then he confesses his love for you…"

"I knew he loved me long ago. When I attempted to break into his mind he protected it with all of the love he had for me. It was the same feeling as Eragon had for Arya… He thinks I am his soulmate. He told me once before and I didn't realize it was not just immaturity of a young person. He is twenty-nine now and his longing has only to increase for me."

Jormundur nodded, seeming to understand. "When he confessed just now he poured it out in his mind. He was angry, to put his words just as he said them, they were 'I cannot stand the thought of Jormundur shoving himself into my love. It is just too much to bear.' I have felt jealousy towards other men who approach you Nasuada, but for Murtagh I feel only sadness."

Nasuada looked a bit dumbfounded at that. "Why is that, Jormundur?"

"Because I will never be able to love you as much as he loves you." He looked down, past his bare chest and to the floor. "I cannot stand to see a man like that when I am with you. I am not saying I do not love you, for I do, but Murtagh's love surpasses mine by a great many leagues."

Nasuada was quiet. She was looking down past her naked form, and approached Jormundur, touching his chest gently. "Are you saying I should go after him?"

"Yes."

"Then let me give you a parting gift." She kissed him long and forcefully, pressing herself into him. She removed herself and clothed her body once more, giving him a light kiss before leaving the pavilion and leaping onto her horse, galloping toward the small speck of Murtagh in the distance.

--

Eragon brought Arya into the tent and undressed her. Seeing her so lifeless did nothing but make him withdrawn. He pulled down the sheet of their bed and laid her on it, pulling it back up to her shoulders. He straightened her body to make her look as if she were sleeping peacefully. He sat on the outside of the bed and didn't touch the food Jarsha had brought in. He noticed Murtagh sprinting by and Nasuada on her horse about ten minutes later. He knew what was going on, because of unconscious listening.

He lay down, feeling nothing. Putting his hand under the sheet, he grasped Arya's limp hand and held on tightly.

"I will not let you go, my queen. You will return."

The only response he had was his Arya breathing steadily, a few seconds between each rise and fall of her lungs. Silent tears tracked down his face, as he knew she was unreachable.

--

Arya fell to the bottom of a black pit. She knew she was not in the real world, but in a different world. She stood, gasping as she felt no strength to continue standing. An arm reached out and she took it, steadying herself without noticing who the person was.

"My daughter. I have missed you much."

Arya's eyes flicked immediately to the man grasping her arm. King Evandar was the owner, standing in all of his splendor before being slain on the battlefield. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him greatly.

"Father." She acknowledged, smiling at him.

"I see you have inherited my swordsmanship."

Arya nodded, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"And you once had a mate named Faölin." Arya's cheeks went hot as she felt twin rivers streak down them. "I am sorry to mention it, my child. He joined me however and is here now. Would you like to greet him?"

"I will take care of that, Evandar." Faölin walked up to Arya, a small smile on his face. Arya cried out with joy and embraced him.

"My mate… I have missed you." Arya said.

"Your past mate, Arya. But there is nothing past, present or future here, so it is still correct."

Arya pressed her lips against his; placing one hand on his shoulder blade and one went through his soft hair. Faölin kissed back passionately, his hands locking at the small of her back. He opened his mouth and Arya accepted his tongue gratefully, twisting hers around his and pushing his head against hers with her hand as she massaged his scalp. Arya pressed her hips against his and he pulled her even closer, conforming their bodies together to where there was no space between them. Their grips became even tighter as their kiss gained speed; their heads twisting side to side and their mouths open to each other, waiting for more kissing between breaths.

King Evandar watched this, as the two had forgotten he was there. He had never seen more passion in a relationship he had watched, but he hadn't watched many relationships like this before. He sat and became interested when Arya pressed her hips into her deceased mate's, although he knew that they had performed sex before. The scenery changed to Du Weldenvarden, a few miles outside of Ellesmera. He could tell the romancing couple noticed, because the kiss broke for a second.

"Remember in the forest?" Arya asked Faölin.

"I do. Would you like to repeat the memories?" Faölin's eyes met Arya's as their noses touched. Arya answered with a breathtakingly passionate kiss, pulling at his shirt and getting it out of the way. Faölin unlocked his hands and swiftly undid Arya's bodice. It fell to the ground, not needed.

Evandar gasped internally. He hadn't known that Faölin was so good at taking off Arya's clothes, and his eyes went wide when her top hit the ground. He did not need to see his daughter and Faölin naked by any means, but he could not stop watching, as he was not allowed. He winced. _Forgive me, Arya, Faölin and Islanzadí._

Arya and Faölin however, did not notice Evandar anymore. He was just another bush in the forest setting. Faölin's hands ran through Arya's long raven hair as he kissed her passionately. She kissed him more forcefully, and slipped off his breeches, then his underwear. He yanked off her leggings and panties. They stood there, pressed against each other, kissing passionately in a false forest scene in front of Arya's father.

Faölin dropped onto the grass slowly and with grace. Arya held onto him, twisting her tongue in his mouth violently. She shifted her position and was sitting on top of Faölin's hips with her legs spread wide. As she waited for him to get ready she moved her lips to suck on his lower lip. He was ready and nodded. Both gasped as they entered each other, not having felt the feeling from each other for a long time. She moved up and down, making Faölin's eyes roll with pleasure.

Evandar could not stand to watch it anymore. He silently crawled to a place where everything but their heads were hidden behind a bush and sighed quietly with relief.

Arya increased the pace and Faölin matched it easily, having much practice with Arya coming back to his memory.

Faölin sighed. "Arya….." He convulsed slightly, proving to Arya he had his orgasm. She increased his moaning, making it louder until her own switch flicked and she moaned louder than he. Her movements became lethargic until they stopped and left her and Faölin gasping for breath.

"Faölin…" she panted, careful not to say Eragon's name as she normally would. However, saying her past mate's name left a bad taste in her mouth. She knew it was wrong, what she had just done. She got off of Faölin's glorious body and lay down beside him.

"What is wrong, my love?" He asked her.

Arya looked away from Faölin's gaze. "I feel like I just did something wrong, my love. I almost called out Eragon's name… He is my mate and I have a child now."

Faölin's eyes lit up. "You finally have a child? I am so happy for you, Arya!"

"But he was not with you… He was with Eragon. And it was a mistake, as in we didn't mean to have him."

His eyes stayed lit. "It is all right, Arya. I am happy for you and I know you must get back to your world with your new lover. Know that I love that you have finally found your soulmate, and take care of him." Arya nodded, breathing normally now. "All you have to do is find the white door in this blackness. When Eragon came here, it was his mother and father he saw. It took him awhile to get the hang of finding the door, though. Just look for his presence."

The two stood and hugged before getting dressed and returning to King Evandar. "Are you ready, Arya?"

Arya stood on her toes to kiss Faölin lightly and give him a strong embrace. She went to her father and hugged him also. "I am ready."

**Okay, this is an unhappy chapter. In the next chapter some things will be resolved though, so look forward to it guys!!!**

**I appreciate reviews.**


	24. Forgiveness

**Okay, I've had a review or two that were in a way telling me Arya was cheating on Eragon. Let me tell you, that was part of the plot. It will be sort-of important to the next few chapters. N/M lemon scene ahead.**

**Disclaimer: meh... I don't own Inheritance. There now let's get to the interesting part.**

Arya dashed through the empty black world, attempting to sense Eragon's presence. She could not find even a small trace of him. She did, however, sense Faolin. This made her feel a little sick; as she knew what she had done was something frowned upon in the elven society. Being a queen, ambassador and Dragon Rider it was definitely expected loyal to her mate. But she had not done that.

She fell to the ground on her knees, feeling nausea overwhelm her and she hung her head as far away from her knees as possible and she spewed the remains of food from her stomach. She felt someone holding her hair, grateful to find it was not Faolin or any of her family, but Brom. Wiping her mouth, she stood.

"Thank you." She said somewhat curtly, knowing Brom being here would mean he knew what had happened between her and Faolin.

Brom was turned the opposite way, looking into the darkness as if there was something there. "If you could, would you take back what you had done? Or would you keep your past lover, and leave my son behind?"

Arya shook her head. "I did not mean to do that. I did not want to, but… it was something I could not restrain. If it meant I could just see Eragon's face again… I would do anything. I would take back the indecency I have caused him; I would give up my dragon even." She knew what she said would be considered wrong in many cultures, but she was willing to give up Bhronnë. She would truly do anything to get Eragon back.

A single tear fell slowly fell from Brom's blue eye, burying itself in his stubble. "Do not say such a thing, my Arya. You will find it much more harmful than good."

Arya gasped. She felt someone grab her hand and gently squeeze it. There was no mistake that it was Eragon's. She felt a slight brush of his presence, but could not quite tell where it came from. Brom's head was held high, as he had sensed it also. "Go to him, my daughter-in-law. And repent your mistakes in this world, for they had not happened at all."

Still unsteady, Arya began to run once more into the blackness, turning her head only to see Brom dissipating into thin air.

--

Jormundur sat in the empty pavilion as the stars began to light the night. He was thinking about what he had told Nasuada, to go after Murtagh. He felt lost without her form next to his. _What have I done? I sent her away to a damn traitor, that is what I have done!_ Yet through these feelings, he felt pity for the Dragon Rider. He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the wife he had before Eragon had entered to world, feeling her hair brushing over his face as he whispered her name. "May…"

--

Murtagh gasped for breath, putting his hands on his knees. The moon was high in the sky, every star shining brightly despite his heartbroken mood. His legs collapsed under the pressure of his hands and he fell to the ground, almost completely spent. He drew upon the land for food and water and lay back in the soft grass, closing his eyes but still lay awake. Far away he could hear hoof beats, and since he was downwind of the rider he could smell her scent: sweet cinnamon, only to belong to his love.

_Lost love, not love you pathetic excuse for a living being!_ He scolded himself. He knew that Nasuada was happy with Jormundur, so he left it this way. He took his hunting knife out and sat up, searching the ground nearby for a stone. Scowling, he sharpened the small blade with a medium-sized rock that sat in his lap. Accidentally missing the rock, he gashed his leg deeply.

Gasping for a second, he realized that the knife was now a bit _too_ sharp. He wrenched it from his bone, cleaning the knife of his own blood. He didn't seem to pay attention to the streaming wound, finding that he would let himself bleed out if his body didn't want to stop the flow of his life as it pooled into the grass.

Feeling somewhat weak, he groped in the grass only to find a piece of bark. Dipping his knife into his wound, he coated the tip with blood and began to write a note on the paper-like material. The note was short so he was soon done writing it. Stowing away his knife, he placed Zar'roc in a shallow dip in the land and lay back again. Behind his eyelids he saw not black, but a shade of dark red. His head was pounding with the urge to live, or if it was the hoof beats he did not know.

Nasuada approached Murtagh and found his leg coated in a dark liquid. She knew by the scent it was blood, and she could see Murtagh's eyes roll back in his head behind their lids. She spoke loudly to him. "Murtagh! It is me, Nasuada! Please heal your wound; I have to talk with you."

Murtagh's lips moved, and Nasuada jumped off of her horse to listen to what he was saying. "…discuss what I saw today, I know you love him more than I... It is nice however to die in my love's presence."

_If only I had learned magic!_ Nasuada thought there was nothing she could do for the dying man. Even if she could contact Eragon, he was too far in his world of grief to listen to her pleas. She ripped a long piece of fabric from Murtagh's breeches, wrapping it tightly around his leg and tying it in a secure knot.

She searched for his consciousness the way Du Vrangr Gata used, finding fading ruby line. Attached to it was a spike, indicating his fading connection with Thorn who he had no desire to contact. She breached the connection, screaming Thorn's name and sending him images of his dying Rider. As it turned out, Thorn was already on his way, wearily flapping his wings as his Rider died along with him.

Nasuada broke into Murtagh's fading mind just before the string disappeared so she could no longer contact him. _Murtagh! What about your dragon, do you think of him as you die? Or do you just pity yourself for losing me? Longing for me to be beside you and taking your own life from the strength of it! How much of a dimwit could you be? In case you hadn't noticed, I have loved you all along!_

A faint whisper reached her mind. _What of Jormundur…_ He was too weak to form it into a question.

_He and I just happened! Whenever I saw you I always fluttered on some kind of high, felt electricity between our bodies when we got close… Do not leave me and take this feeling with you. It seems you are already on your way… Goodbye, Murtagh. I will miss you._

Thinking of nothing else to help him, she knew he was beyond saving without magic. She bent, pressing her lips against his gently as raindrops began to fall. She did not feel the blood soaking into her own clothes, nor did she notice that the bleeding had finally clotted thanks to her tourniquet. All she felt was the electricity between what she thought would be her last time to be with him while he lives, the rain gently hitting her clothing and her lips against his.

_This is how it should be…._ Murtagh thought quietly. Thorn arrived, somewhat crashing onto the ground as he did not have the strength to land properly. He lay on his side as his great ruby eyes closed. The dragon prepared to die.

Zar'roc's name strangely undid itself on its hilt. The blade shone brightly. Nasuada broke the kiss on Murtagh to look at the blade. The light hurt her eyes, but it seemed as if it called to her, telling her what to do to save his life…

She picked up the Rider's sword, feeling its immense weight. Struggling to lift it, she dropped it onto the wound and pressed her lips to his again. A sharp pain entered Murtagh's mind. The jewel in the hilt seemed to drain of its true ruby splendor. The wound seemed to be sucking in the hue of the Rider's sword. Nasuada could feel Murtagh's presence stronger now, as if the bloodred sword was giving blood from its color. The sword's shine faded, leaving the once-ruby blade a pale red.

Suddenly Murtagh kissed her back. Joy filled her heart as she opened her mouth to his, maneuvering her tongue through his closed lips and the gap between his top and bottom row of teeth, meeting his tongue. He was surprised at the intruding of his mouth, not knowing quite what to do. Even though he was twenty-nine, he still had not kissed anyone. Soon he figured it out, however, and twisted his tongue with Nasuada's as his being filled with lust, love and the feeling of being complete.

Nasuada was on top of Murtagh without clothing before she knew it, finding he was also naked in the pouring rain. The tall grass provided cover for them as it swayed with a gentle wind. The only thing that could not be covered was their loud moans of pleasure as they increased the speed of their entourage, tongues fiercely linked and mouths open. Their lips did not touch so that the two humans could breathe as Murtagh matched Nasuada's pace by mere instinct. They slowed their pace as their movements became uncontrolled by their bodies due to the power of their bliss.

Nasuada laid next the Murtagh, panting. She had her head turned to the side, her eyes locked with the person who thought she was his soulmate. She had not bothered putting her clothing back on, content to lay in the abandoned grassland naked while the rain splattered on her and Murtagh's bodies.

Murtagh's eyes swept over his own body, then to Nasuada's. "It was your first time?"

Nasuada nodded. "As daughter of Ajihad and leader of the Varden, I was always expected to be conservative."

"I see you fulfilled your expectations. Until today." He smiled slightly; if not for the earlier incident he would have a broad one slapped on his face.

"Today I was a whore. I must apologize for that, Murtagh." She forgot why she had kissed her vassal and what point would be gotten across with it, and wanted to forget about Jormundur's lost look as she left to have her true love.

"I accept your apology." Nasuada snuggled into Murtagh's muscular body, her head on his chest.

--

Saphira breathed a small jet of flame, setting the blood in the battlefield to boiling. It evaporated into the air quickly from the heat. Bhronnë purred at his mate's sudden interest. He stood beside her, offering her to fly quietly. He was torn from his Rider's disappearance from his mind, as it made him feel alone. Saphira had told him to keep in check with his energy levels in case Arya were to regain consciousness or fall further. They stretched their velvety wings and launched themselves into the dark sky.

Eragon sat in the tent, not touching the food offered to him. Jormundur approached him, telling him he would have to but Eragon swore at him and sent him away as he removed his sword from his belt. Roran walked into the tent a half hour later, putting an arm around his cousin as he shuddered, threatening to overtake him. He was pulled into Roran's grasp as the tears started and both men stayed there. If it meant getting Eragon to detach from his mate enough to rescue the last egg then it was worth it.

**I know, Murtagh and Nasuada is not the main attraction of this story. I just had so much to write about them this chapter. I appreciate reviews!**


	25. Don't You Try That Again

**Here's the next chapter! Now I must say, this is where I start to get into the secrets that Arya had learned during her pregnancy. Now I didn't mention this before, now did I? Well now I am, seeing as it was part of the plot and in the summary. It'll be playing a major role many chapters after this one, so don't expect it to be too much surfaced yet. Hint- What happened to Zar'roc as his Rider died?**

**Disclaimer- Inheritance isn't mine… why would I be writing a FANFICTION if it was? XP**

Murtagh sat up, unsteady. He would have fallen backwards if not for Nasuada steadying him. He thanks her as he shoved his leg gingerly into his breeches.

"Why don't you heal the wound, Murtagh?" Nasuada asked, worried that it may reopen and spill the small amount of blood he had left.

He pulled the breeches to his waist before answering. "I want to remember why and how _we_ happened. I'm going to let it grow into a scar."

Nasuada nodded as she pulled on her clothing. Her horse had stayed within the area, and she called to him. Patting the roan's neck fondly, she looked to Thorn. He was still sleeping, mirroring how Murtagh needed to be. She leapt onto her horse's back, discovering that she had not ridden with a saddle the day before. Murtagh was sitting behind her in a moment and the roan reared, whinnying in protest.

Thankfully both people managed to stay on the horse as Murtagh calmed it with magic. They were soon flying across the landscape on the black horse, towards the Varden.

--

Arya was sensing the trail becoming stronger and ran even faster, her feet making nothing but a soft tapping sound. She still felt extremely guilty for what she had done with Faolin, but was attempting to put it all behind her.

She thought back to when she had been carrying Kaïdon. In the final months, just weeks before Saphira gave birth, she had been told in a dramur kopa about past Riders that had not been known by even Oromis-elda until he had passed on. Briefly she paused as the memory overtook her:

_I was walking on the still-scorched ground high up in the mountains. Of course I knew this site very well, all elves had been to the site where the Fall had taken place. A sudden flashback overtook me and I was standing in a rather green meadow, but I could hear roars of dragons as they belched fire and screams of Riders as either they were stabbed or their dragon died._

_I looked up to see the Fall taking place, watching as the Wyrdfell, the Forsworn attacked their previous comrades with no mercy. They breathed fire over dragon's backs, burning the scales and the Rider as the pair fell from the sky. _

_The Rider's sword was my only focus, and not by my choice. The name of the sword, in this case it was Waterlily, was un-inscribing itself from the blade. The blade went from its great yellow splendor to a pale, almost white color. The dead Rider twitched and the Dragon moved its wing, but then no more movement as the sword hit the ground, separate from the Rider. _

_Suddenly all true Riders were falling from the sky, their swords clattering to the burning meadow. The blades did not burn, but were losing all of their might as a Rider's sword as they fell, leaving their names behind. All that was left were the bloody thirteen Forsworn with the Black King, traitors to the pact of Riders. All wild dragons were heading to the North, away from their ashamed elven comrades._

_Now I find a Rider's blade, a turquoise one. I remember that it was once called Pillager. Overwhelming knowledge hits me as I grasp my forehead, trying to understand. I cannot send him to this damned site… He will not be able to do it alone!_

"_Or will he?" Oromis asked, walking up to Arya with his blade. Its name, Truth, was no longer inscribed into the blade. Like all other blades during the Fall, his blade had lost its once golden shine. He dropped it onto the earth and disappeared. _

When Arya came back into awareness, she was kneeling on the ground, gasping for air. And still in the blackness. Eragon's presence was so close… She stood and began running again in the direction of the white door that still wasn't visible.

--

Eragon stood, stretching as the new dawn approached. He changed his clothes. He was pulling on his shirt as Jarsha came in to deliver food and take out the cold, uneaten mush from the day before. Eragon looked to the plate, finding there was meat upon it. He slapped it off of the wooden table and onto the floor. The sight of it disgusted him.

He sat at the desk in his tent, looking from time to time over to Arya's unmoving form. Unrolling a few scrolls, he read them absently. There was nothing he could, or _would_ do until Arya either died or awoke. If she died he would be extremely distraught and most likely leave the land of Alagäesia with Saphira, as her mate would also be dead.

Katrina's head emerged into the tent. She placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder, squeezing it gently. He looked up slowly to her face. She glanced to Arya and he knew what she would talk about.

"How are you coping, Eragon? On the inside? From the outside it looks pretty bad." Katrina said gently.

He shrugged the opposite shoulder. "It's worse there if that tells you anything." He answered truthfully. Katrina would always be a caring person at heart… he should bring her to Ellesmera and read a few scrolls about descendants of King Palancar. For some reason he though he would find her name there.

Katrina wrapped him into a large hug. "Eragon, I know it is hard to have a loved one like this. But please… Don't take it too extremely." She looked to see the chunks of meat scattered on the dirt floor and let go. "Would you like me to get you a vegetarian meal?"

Eragon squeezed her back and let her stand again when she let go. He shrugged, his universal answer to everything at the moment.

She put her finger on her chin in a thinking pose. "Will you eat it if I bring it here, or will it be ignored? I could bring some ale if you like."

He let a small smile go to Katrina. "Yes, mother. Please bring the ale too." He teased. Katrina nodded and left the tent, smiling broadly at the small victory. Roran caught her heading to the food tents.

"Are you hungry again, Katrina?" he asked incredulously.

"No. I'm getting Eragon a meal." She said to him in a proud tone.

Roran's mouth dropped open. "He actually will eat it? How did you get him to do that, my love?"

He shook her copper curls out of her face. "He will if I bring him a few pints of ale with it. All it took was some compassion of a caring female he knows."

Roran sighed. "That isn't like him… the ale part, at least. I'm glad you could get through to him though." He kissed her on the cheek before gripping his axe tighter and going to cut firewood.

"An elf meal and three pints of the best ale you got for Eragon, please." Katrina said. The cook looked at her with wide, questioning eyes. She responded by telling him it took a female and leaving it at that. The chef, knowing Katrina was happily married, did not think one thing dirty as he handed over the items she asked for. She thanked him and left.

"Here you are Eragon." She said, placing the items on the wooden table. She looked to them left where Eragon was hovering over Arya's unconscious form, brushing her hair aside with his fingers. She grabbed his elbow with a grip as if she were holding a babe and pulled ever so slightly.

He looked to her with a blank face. "I brought your food and ale." Katrina told him in a clear voice, speaking a bit slower than she would to him normally. He looked to the small table and picked up a pint of ale, draining it within a minute before picking up a slice of fruit and chewing it. To him it was tasteless and did nothing as he was numb of feelings, but it made Katrina happy so he did it.

Picking up a rather rich-looking raspberry, he offered it to Katrina. She took at and chewed carefully, watching him drink more ale and put down the half-empty glass before getting more food from the plate.

When Katrina hugged him and left, Eragon had eaten the full plate of food besides the few fruits he had offered her, and drank all but half a pint of ale. She decided to take the leftover ale to Roran, who accepted it gratefully and was amazed by her story.

"Feed him every day then. It's good for him to eat when he's so distraught." Roran said. Katrina agreed and thought she would go back to the tent with a dinner meal for him later on. Starting him off with just two meals a day would be a welcomed start to getting him out of his tent for more than just occasionally riding his dragon.

--

Clumsily getting off of the sleek roan's back, Murtagh took a few steps to steady himself. The pale Zar'roc was at his side, and its color was slightly richer every passing minute as the sword realized it was being carried by its Rider. 'Misery' had been re-carved into the blade.

Jormundur steadied Murtagh by putting his hands lightly on the younger man's shoulders. Murtagh thanked him, looking into his eyes with much deeper appreciation than his voice could handle. Nasuada was glad she had not made her relationship with Jormundur known as she walked holding Murtagh's hand lightly. This was not only out of love but also out of love but also out of safety. If Murtagh should fall, Nasuada would pull him towards her to steady him as he was very little blood in his system.

Murtagh smiled as he held Nasuada's hand, barely noticing Katrina come out of Eragon's tent. They walked into the pavilion and left one flap of the tent open as to allow visitors.

--

Saphira poked her massive head into the tent. The first thing she noticed was the meat, which she cleaned off the floor with a swoop of her rough tongue. She stuck out her tongue after swallowing to wrap around Eragon's wrist. _Want to go flying, Little One? Bhronnë will keep an eye on her._

Eragon shrugged. The only answer she would get out of him was this. He left the tent and climbed onto his dragon's back, watching as she extracted her head from the dark-colored canvas and Bhronnë stuck his in. She walked a little ways and leaped, her wings flapping to get into an air stream.

Saphira was occupying herself with little tasks such as checking people of the Varden's mind protections seeing as the depressed Eragon would not talk. All he could hear from his distant thoughts were things like, _she was the one I depended upon. How can I live once more without her?_ Saphira had blocked those thoughts from her mind.

She found an unprotected mind that belonged to a training warrior. _Guard you mind young one._ She advised, breaking the contact and searching for more unguarded minds and she flew above the campus.

--

_Still no door!_ Arya thought, frustrated. She was famished, and knew that she would not be able to fill herself because she was feeling what her real body was feeling. An elf in a coma cannot to much of anything in the real world. But then again, not many things could.

She stretched out on the floor, lying on grass instead of eternal darkness. She had learned to control this world well, and put her hands behind her head to see a night sky surrounded by the trees of Du Weldenvarden. In this body, she was tired. Her hues closed and she was nothing but a sleeping elf.

Awakening, Arya felt energized and began running to Eragon's presence again when she was stopped by Islanzadí. "No more looking for your lover's presence, my child. Now you look for your own and slip into it to live your life once more." Arya nodded and ran a few hundred yards, finding quite faint traces of her own presence. She followed that now, walking so as not to lose the trace.

Suddenly her neck was in great pain and she cried out for help. Of course nobody was there, so she fell to the ground and writhed. _Bhronnë is hurt…_ She thought helplessly.

--

Bhronnë sensed the man coming. But not his evil intentions. The man in the dark cloak stabbed the great emerald dragon in the neck, bringing out a knife coated in dark blood. He roared inside the tent and lifted his front paw, pushing the man to the ground and pinning him around his claws. He retracted his head from the tent with great pain, as the wound bled heavily. He lifted a claw.

_I don't think you will ever want to stab a dragon again, foolish one._ He drove the claw through the person's head and deep into the dirt. Murtagh had heard the roar and rushed to the scene. Bhronnë growled menacingly.

"Bhronnë, it is Murtagh. I would like to heal your wound." Murtagh said, taking a few cautious steps towards the dragon. He let his neck hit the ground heavily, panting with effort.

The stab wound was deep. It went almost through the dragon's neck, and Murtagh could see through hall the blood that his Great Vein was sliced through. Speaking a powerful spell, he brought forth stored energy from his sword belt. The wound slowly closed, as the bleeding stopped and the hole was decreasing in depth.

He finished the wound with a spell to clean the scales and fell to his knees. Nasuada was there beside him, offering him water. He drank it and used her hand to steady himself, slowly pulling his feet to stand in the dirt.

_Thank you._ Bhronnë said to Murtagh, who nodded. Drawing upon his own energy, the dragon pushed some into Murtagh.

_Thank you, dragon._ He responded, smiling at Arya's magnificent beast.

**Okay, 3AM here and I AM NOT TIRED. But I know I should go to bed as I am using the computer against my mother's will and she would be very unhappy if she so happened to find me here. G'night readers! I hope to have another chapter up soon!**

**I appreciate reviews.**


	26. Falling and What Instincts?

**Now for those of you who like good capitalization, I have a good excuse for any mistakes in this chapter: my usual shift key is halfway broken. In other words, I cannot type fast if I want to get all the capitalization right, and I hate slow typing. So I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Using the caps lock key is annoying. You all know very well what I would say anyways, don't you?**

Bhronnë poked his head into the tent once more to watch over Arya. Saphira's voice rang in his mind and he winced. Would she ever learn to not be so loud? _What happened, Bhronnë? Are you and Arya alright?_

_I won't be if you keep yelling at me that loud, I may go mind-deaf._ He teased. _We are fine. Some man just tried to assassinate me… his blood is still on my foot. I need to clean that._

_Don't get it in the tent! _Eragon said, entering the conversation. He made the two dragons go quiet, staring at him in his mind. _What?_ He asked innocently.

_That was the thought of a queer man, Eragon._ Saphira commented, bursting into a hearty dragon laughter. All birds around them quieted.

_Sorry. I just wouldn't like to step in a puddle of blood in bare feet._ He mused, telling Saphira to land so that he could dismount while she and Bhronnë found some prey.

--

Finding that her faint trace of self grew no stronger, Arya continued her slow pace, bored. She knew that things such as people and creatures were interfering with the amount of trace, but she couldn't help it. Feeling a pull to the left, this was the direction she followed.

Her head was turned sideways so she could not see what was in front of her and she walked into something. Gasping in surprise, she saw the white door.

Two white doors, actually.

She groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead. _Why this?_ Arya began to pace.

"It isn't that hard. Both will take you back, one just… takes longer." Ajihad said, walking up to Arya's pacing form. "Pick one, young elf. See how well your instincts are rounded."

Arya walked up to one door, sensing her own presence. Switching to the other door, she stepped close to it. It was as if she were miles away, just as far as the other one.

Deciding upon a childish method, she stepped back and spun around with her eyes closed. "Am I facing the doors?" Ajihad grunted an "aye," and Arya approached with her arms outstretched. A palm found a door handle and she opened it.

"Goodbye, passed loved ones." She murmured, and stepped into blackness. Opening her eyes, she found she was falling. Not quite noticing, she stayed silent and lay back on the air, putting her hands behind her head as if she were laying on them and crossed her ankles. She now just had to wait for the fall to end.

--

Eragon sat down next to Arya. He could feel a light touch of her presence now. Not nearly enough to communicate with her, but enough to know that she will live. He smiled, tears of joy coming to his eyes. Walking out of the tent, he left her unguarded and went to Nasuada's pavilion.

First, Eragon peeked in. What he saw was not something he wanted to see between Nasuada and Murtagh. _I will be waiting for you on the sparring fields._ He told his half brother before quickly ending the contact. He had the two Heart of Hearts with him, as he always did, around his neck in a pouch.

After about an hour, Eragon saw Murtagh walk out to the field. He had a slight limp due to the injury he sustained from the knife accident, but Eragon had payed attention to the outside world while watching over Arya. He knew all about the subject.

"Would you like to spar?"Murtagh said, drawing Zar'roc, which had returned to its former glory. Eragon shrugged.

"Why not? I can talk to you while I fight." He raised Brisingr and the sapphire blade flew at Murtagh. Murtagh barely blocked the blow as Eragon began to speak.

"We can go to rescue the dragon egg today if you like." Eragon said. Murtagh looked puzzled. "I thought you were watching over Arya."

"Her dragon can do that. Right now it is priority to get the egg before someone else does." Murtagh nodded, parrying a blow from Eragon by a hair's breadth. He was panting and his opponent seemed not tired in the least, even after sparring for an hour.

"I know you're elf now, but even an elf cannot sustain such energy!" Murtagh gasped. Surely he knew this, since he was a quarter through his transformation into an elf himself.

Eragon shrugged. "Five years fighting against elves by birth built up endurance." Of course this was not the case, but Murtagh seemed to take that answer for now. Eragon held his sword to his opponent's throat, winning the spar.

Murtagh slipped from the grip and called Thorn. Saphira arrived with him in moments, both of them licking their faces of blood from their hunting.

Leaping onto their backs, the Riders flew to Urû'baen.

-

Eragon and Murtagh walked back to back through the dark castle, Murtagh leading the way since he knew the passages. They arrived at the throne room in minutes.

"All spells and wards Galbatorix cast should be gone now, but be careful." Eragon nodded and stepped cautiously onto the tile. He all-out sprinted to where the egg was kept, behind the throne. There it sat, gray and speckled. Eragon stowed it away into a bag and ran back to Murtagh.

"That was easy." He said in an odd tone, as if there should have been more to it. There wasn't however, so the confused Riders replaced themselves onto their dragons and left the empty city.

"Can you tell its gender?" Murtagh asked. Eragon attempted to contact the egg like Bhronnë had with Arya, but no luck. He sensed no sex chromosomes whatsoever. He shook his head. A thought came to mind and Saphira was shocked at him. _Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it…_

_No, don't be. _Saphira puffed smoke out her nostrils, letting it hit Eragon's face. _For all I know you may be right. I can't sense the gender either._

_-_

The egg was brought back safely. Katrina was waiting in Eragon's tent with a large plate of fruits and a pint of ale. She smiled at him. "What's in the bag?"

Eragon looked to the tent flap, making sure nobody was there. All the same he muttered, "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya." May we be warded from listeners. He pulled out the gray egg, holding it in one hand. Katrina gasped at its splendor. He offered her to hold it, and she took the opportunity as he reached for some fruit.

"I think the dragon likes me." Katrina said. "It's purring."

Eragon looked up and his mouth hung open. A piece of chewed fruit fell from his mouth. "Is it male or female?"

"I can't tell. Is that bad?"

"No. but it's good to know it can communicate with you. Katrina… you must be the next Rider." At that the egg cracked slightly. "And it looks like you will be receiving training from your brothers-in-law."

**Sorry for the shortness. Look to the bottom of your screen, to the chapter guide. There's another chapter, isn't there? –smiles- Yep, there is! Okay, go on to read the next one… I got bored with this scenario so I skipped ahead a few years…**

**I appreciate reviews.**


	27. Happy Birthday

**Same night chapter… not in the story but I wrote them on the same night. **

**SKIP TIME: 6 years. **

**No Arya hadn't woken up yet. This will be explained in the first few paragraphs. **

**Disclaimer: Shift key still broken… I have to change my type style. Don't own anything in this story.. just the chars I made.**

Katrina drew upon her magic and yelled, "Skölir nosu fra brisingr!" Shield us from fire! The gray flames that blew around her and Eragon were harmless; not even their heat reached the two Riders. Sorcha stopped breathing fire and let Katrina release her spell. The newer Rider was still filled with energy.

"Good, Katrina. I see your magic skills have improved quite a lot since Murtagh's teachings." Eragon said. Katrina had spent the first two years of being a Rider mastering swordsmanship as her dragon grew. The next two years were spent mastering the bow and arrow and the past two years working on magic.

In those years, Ayra had not woken up. Her presence grew stronger by the day, however. If not for Arya's condition and Katrina becoming a Rider, he would have returned to Ellesmera long ago.

Now Nasuada ruled the land of Alagäesia. It was a peaceful country as of the past year, since the last half decade was used to bring poverty away from the land and establish a strong leadership beside her King, Murtagh. Orrin still ruled Surda, and the elves had not yet come out of the forest until Eragon returned with Arya. The borders of Surda were allowed to be crossed by all, and dwarves had made a few cities not far from the Beors. Eragon had no news of the three eggs in Du Weldenvarden hatching, and Saphira had not felt anything on the matter.

Roran approached Katrina and placed a strong kiss on her lips. She was done with her training now, and only to find out more about the world of Riders on her own. The secrets were kept within the Head Rider, Eragon. Some were known to Murtagh and Arya, but not many.

Sorcha, Katrina's dragon, was figured out to be what Eragon thought it to be: A hermaphrodite. Sorcha could be any sex it wanted; and had been "female" since her hatching. She was Thorn's mate, but had not produced eggs yet as she was not sexually mature until three months from now. At least that was what Eragon's scroll told him.

_I need to hunt._ Sorcha projected to the three other dragons. _Anyone care to join me?_ agreement coursed through Thorn, Saphira and Bhronnë as they all took flight and directed towards the Burning Plains, which had turned into a huge, lush forest.

Eragon noticed that Roran and Katrina were kissing rather strongly, tongues included, and their youth Jacob approached. He went to Eragon.

"Hi, Uncle Eragon." He said. The twelve year old boy reminded him of his own son, who had contacted him by mirror. They looked quite alike.

"Hello, Jacob." He said, turning himself and his nephew away from the boy's parents. "How is your sword training going?"

"Well, I would say." It seemed that the youth was not telling the thing he wanted to tell Eragon. "Can we take a walk?"

Eragon nodded, noticing Jacob's nervousness. They had gotten a little ways from the town –which had used to be the Varden outpost- when Jacob sat on a large stone. Eragon sat beside him. "What is it you would like to talk about, my nephew?"

"Well… I've noticed my mother's ears are now pointed, like an elf's. Is that what magic does to you?" he asked.

"No, that's from her dragon, Sorcha."

Jacob looked to the ground. "Can I learn magic too?"

Eragon picked up a pebble from the ground, remembering his father. "I was fifteen when I began to learn magic. Now, being thirty-three, I still find new spells to use." He grabbed some brush and spoke, "Brisingr." The tinder burst into flame, but Jacob didn't jump. "It means, 'fire'. That was the first spell I heard, the first spell I cast –which was on accident- and the name of my sword. But you will start using a different word.

"The word means, 'rise'. It is pronounced, rïsa." Eragon had Jacob repeat the phrase a few times. "You will delve deep into yourself to find the small flow of magic there, and speak the word." He dumped the pebble into the boy's hand. "When you do, hold this pebble in you flat hand and concentrate on it. It may take quite a few tries, but the pebble will rise from your hand. Stop the spell if you feel weak immediately by releasing the flow of magic. It will be easier to access once you've tried it more.

"And if you like, talk to your mother about it. She will give you advice. The pebble is how I started using magic. It is useful for killing prey. If you like, you may practice with me when I have free time."

Jacob took this all in, and seemed to be immersed in the sight of the pebble. "Rïsa." He said. The pebble wobbled in his hand and lifted a little bit from the surface of his palm. He began to sweat and let go of the magic, letting out a sigh of relief. His face, which had turned red, went back to its pale coloring.

"Good start! Keep practicing, every day at least." Jacob looked at his feet again, moving one of them in the dirt meekly.

Eragon let his pride drop and turn into concern. "That isn't what you wanted to talk about, was it?"

Jacob shook his head. "In a way, I guess it was. I want to meet my cousin Kaïdon." Eragon nodded, understanding. "Well, when your Aunt Arya wakes up from her coma we will fly to Ellesmera and you could come with your mother and father, if you like."

Jacob looked up with bright eyes. "Really?" Eragon nodded and Jacob hugged him before running off at the call of his swordsman teacher, pocketing the pebble.

Eragon jabbed Roran in the side, causing him to stop kissing Katrina. He frowned at his cousin. "Well I wasn't going to let my sister-in-law and new Rider take off her clothing in front of the whole town." He said innocently. Roran blushed and Katrina laughed. "I'm not _that_ new. You've taught me all you can so I know how to get back at you for that." she said.

"I'm going to grab something to eat before I go back to Arya. Anyone want to accompany me?" Eragon continued, beginning to walk to the cook's building.

"You sound like Sorcha." Katrina said, jogging to catch up with him. Roran wasn't far behind.

"How _is_ Arya?" Roran asked Eragon once he was walkign beside his elven cousin's unbreaking stride.

"Still not with us, but not quite in a coma. I would say she's unconscious rather than the other state."

"And has been this way for close to six years?" Roran asked doubtfully. Eragon nodded and asked for a plate of fruits, waving to his cousin and sister-in-law.

He sat next to Arya. She seemed to feel him; at least her mind did. "I wonder if you've been able to hear me all along…" Eragon had told his mate while in that state the things going on in the world. He knew as soon as she awoken he would share six years of memory with her.

Swallowing, he realized today was Arya's one hundred and twelfth birthday. She still looked twenty-six, as did he. He brushed her oily hair out of her face, knowing she will want a bath soon after waking.

Her mind surged with energy all the sudden, and Arya moved her toes and fingers. She opened her emerald eyes to see a concrete ceiling instead of canvas, feel under her a hay mattress instead of a cot and sense Eragon's presence… and smell food.

"Arya!" He abandoned his fruit and rushed to her. She sat up slowly, bending her elbows and knees as if to make sure they still worked. She wiped her eyes of sleep and embraced Eragon.

"It's been awhile, I see." She said. Eragon had missed her voice for so long, the effort of not crying out with joy was overwhelming.

"It's been six years, Arya." He told her.

"Really? It felt like twelve when I was falling into my body." Arya said. Her eyes went thoughtful as Eragon pressed his lips against hers, opening is mouth and slipping his tongue inside hers. She twisted his tongue around her own slowly, finding strength in her now and pushing harder against Eragon's lips. She maneuvered herself to where she was sitting in his lap with her knees on his hips and her feet near hers, as it was much more comfortable.

During the kiss, Eragon explained what had happened in the six years with images and other things of the like as he ran his hands up and down her sides. His shirt was already off, as Arya had removed it for him. She had been under the sheets, as she found out when she had sat up, in nothing but underwear. Which was also quickly removed.

The memory stream continued on through their meet-again sex. When it would get exciting or something other than normal, the pace would be faster. Arya was very satisfied with this, as she was feeling something she had not felt in over half a decade.

The memory stream began to become recent and Eragon began to pant to the rhythm. Arya also started to pant, and finally they stopped. Ironically at the same time as Arya was caught up with the events of the past six years. She lay on top of him, kissing him lightly every few seconds until she rolled off and onto the mattress again. Her head perked up at the scent of fruit.

"Are you done with that?" She asked Eragon. He nodded and she walked over and picked it up, grabbing some clothing along the way. She did not put it on however, and retrieved a towel. "Swimming?"She proposed after eating. He nodded and wrapped a towel around himself, following Arya's example as they walked into the cool night air.

Arya gasped. "You were right… this forest is beautiful." She walked through it, touching leaves and singing quietly to make them grow. Eragon led the way to a spring and walked into it, shivering with delight and diving into deeper water.

Arya was right alongside him as they passed fishes and underwater plants. She stopped and rubbed her fingers against her scalp to release the oils and dirt from her hair, resurfacing for air. Eragon had already gone back down and was mimicking her activity.

They got out, toweled off, and walked back to the town holding hands. Many people greeted Arya, knowing about her coma and congratulation her on "coming back." Bhronnë was waiting with Saphira, Sorcha, Katrina, Thorn, and Roran beside the house.

"Is it true?" Arya asked. Katrina held up her palm, holding the gedwëy ignasia in Arya's sights and glancing at her iron-colored dragon.

Arya then ran to hug Bhronnë's neck. _I am glad to see you too, Little One… please do not suffocate me though._ Arya laughed and hugged looser. _Welcome back._

_Glad to be back._

Eragon began to speak. "Oh yeah, and…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Both human, dragon and elf yelled.

**School's going to star soon guys, so I won't be able to update as much… But I can try. And I need a USB keyboard… **

**I appreciate reviews.**


	28. Kaidon and Gwyna

**Guy I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time- I had to get used to school and everything along with my actual publishing of a book (which will be out in 2010) and homework and shit. So… Here's the next chapter. Hopefully I will get up another chapter soon. **

**Disclaimer: CP owns Eragon. And my shift key is broken. Still. Shit.**

Arya gasped at the concept of her birthday being that day. She quickly included the years of her coma. "I am… one hundred and twelve?" Eragon nodded. "And Kaïdon is going to be… thirteen in three days?" Again, Eragon nodded. "And you haven't seen him in person since the battle?" Eragon shook his head, a frown beginning to form on his lips. "Is it because of my condition?" Eragon tentatively nodded.

Roran put his hand up to signify to Arya that she was to stop interrogating Eragon. "Eragon hasn't seen his son in the same amount of time as you. He didn't want to bring you to Ellesmera and cause a riot. He also did not want your son to know that you could have died any day. He kept contacts limited and the last time he did see Kaïdon was about two years ago on the mirror. He did this solely for your protection and because of Katrina becoming a Rider. Do you not see reason, Arya?"

Arya's eyes went into a trance. "I see your point." She snapped her head for a moment and was back to normal. She began to open her mouth but shut it again, forgetting what she wanted to say. Her eyes lit up stupidly as she remembered something else. "When will we be going back?"

"As soon as I am confident your strength is enough." Eragon said. Arya was about to protest but Eragon held up his hand. He motioned towards Katrina and Sorcha. Katrina leapt onto her gray dragon's back nimbly. Eragon pulled himself onto Saphira. "Let me see your skill in the air."

Arya got a mischievous smile on her lips and jumped onto Bhronnë's back, landing just as she had before she had gone out; perfectly. _Welcome back, little one. Shall we fly?_

_Yes._ Arya felt Bhronnë purr slightly and launch himself into the air. Suddenly Sorcha and Saphira were flying at him. He dodged easily and Arya gasped at the feeling of weightlessness for a moment before gripping her bearings once more. _Just a bit surprised. I haven't flown in such a long time!_ Arya enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness immensely as she effortlessly threw spells at her opponents. Bhronnë slammed into the ground, which was Arya' cue to get off and draw Wyrda abr Fyrn from her sheath.

She faced Katrina and swung her blade around. Katrina tucked her copper curls behind her ears, revealing points of an elf. Her face also looked much like an elf's since last time Arya had seen her. Arya noticed Katrina had a Rider's blade, but it was gray and inscribed with the name Justice. _It must have been with the egg, I guess._ She clashed her sword with Katrina and found her strength astonishing. Sparks flew along with the screeching of metal to metal.

Performing a flawless series of moves, Arya caught Katrina guarding her mind. Arya took the distraction and compiled her father's go-for-the-kill move, switching her sword suddenly to her left hand and pinning it to Katrina's throat. Eragon came at her with a lunge, yelling his war-cry. Arya parried the badly-planned slash and yelled, "Try, I'm not new to this!"

She swung her blade to Eragon's leg and he barely blocked it. Arya pushed down on her blade, forcing Eragon's towards his leg. But he knew that trick and jumped away, removing his blade at just the right time to leave it with an uncontrolled swing. Arya quickly regained her sword correctly and lunged above Eragon's head, back flipping over him and clashing her sword to his in midair. She landed in a crouch and stood, holding her sword to his throat and knocking his blade out f his hand. "Two dead." She smirked, not even the slightest out of breath.

Katrina complimented Arya's swordsmanship and they both strung their bows. Arya pulled back her bowstring and released, landing the arrow through a tree with a red dot on it and onto the ground. Katrina also hit the mark, Eragon following with just as perfect of a hit. Eragon nodded his approval and unstrung his bow, the two other Riders doing the same.

"All right. We can set off for Ellesmera tomorrow if you like. I will just need to teach Jacob the proper way to greet elves as he wishes to see his cousin. Roran, you may also come if you like but you will be riding on the back of Sorcha with Katrina."

Arya nodded. "I need to go look for something now, however. I will be back in less than an hour."She ran off into the forestry and began to search with her mind for what she knew would be there.

Coming to the area where Galbatorix had fallen, she began to lift dirt with magic. Slowly it began to pile up on the opposite side of a tree until the pile was taller than Arya herself. Finally she saw a glint of pale black and held the magic to lift Galbatorix's sword from the roots. The name, Evil, was no longer inscribed onto the blade.

She hoisted the blade and began to pile the dirt back into the hole, leaving a shallow dent in the ground invisible to the human eyes. Leaving the area, she sprinted back to the town and slipped the sword under the straw mattress right as Eragon came into the house. He shrugged off her anxiety since it was her first day back and reported that Jacob would be riding with her on the way to Ellesmera. She agreed, and suddenly felt tired. Eragon had to catch her as she fell, and he laid her on the mattress. He slipped onto it next to her and closed his eyes, drifting into the world of sleep listening to her even breathing.

--

Arya awoke at just past dawn to hearing her lover slip out of bed beside her. Her side was soon cold, as the morning air was filled with cool mist that even drifted into the adobe house. She stirred as Eragon said "Good morning."

She opened her emerald eyes to a dim light entering the hole in the bricks, meant to be a window. Eragon had pulled back the cloth that prevented blood-sucking insects to enter. She smiled a little and sat up, feeling a wave of dizziness almost overwhelm her. Eragon looked alarmed, but Arya put up her hand as if the tell him she was fine. She stood and picked up a mug from the table, drinking the cool water gratefully. She went to her pack and brought out a clean pair of breeches and a tunic. She changed, placing her pack on her back and nodding to Eragon that she was ready.

Katrina and Roran were waiting with a sleepy-eyed Jacob and an over-eager Sorcha on a hill. Emerald, scarlet, and sapphire forms were speeding towards the site as Eragon and Arya walked up. Arya ruffled Jacob's long hair fondly. He was close to being as tall as her, being the same age as Kaïdon was as of today. Bhronnë and Saphira landed then, shaking off the water on their shining scales. Murtagh sat upon Thorn, waiting.

It was an ordeal, getting Roran onto Sorcha. Katrina finally settled for lifting him effortlessly onto the dragon, at which Roran was surprised of her strength. She strapped his legs into the saddle before her own. Jacob seemed to have no problem. A gust of wind blew, sending his straight copper hair to blowing in the air. He was very comfortable in the saddle in front of Arya, begging his mother to not make him strap himself in. She agreed reluctantly, trusting Arya greatly with her son. He smiled, his gray eyes shining as bright as Sorcha's gray scales. The dragons plunged into the sky, on their way to the elves.

Jacob laughed, feeling free in the sky. This was exactly opposite to his father, who was on the verge of spewing. He lifted his hands off of the scales beneath him, letting wind flow through his fingers. He was amazed at the dragon's way of living. "I want to be a Rider now!" he exclaimed. The ends of his hair were close to whipping Arya's face, but she didn't mind. Her own raven hair was flying behind her like a small quilt would fly up in these altitudes.

Arya began to get tired later on in the journey. Eragon could see this, and he looked at her with a worried expression. She nodded to his mental question, instructing Jacob to stay where he was and let her strap him in. She stood unsteadily on Bhronnë's back and leapt into the air. Katrina yelled in surprise, but quieted when Eragon safely caught her. She sat in front of him, making herself comfortable as she fell asleep against him.

--

Arya stirred under the full moon, moving her head a little deeper into Eragon's shoulder. She felt his hands loosely clasped around her waist, meeting in between her legs. _Just like it should be_, she thought. She opened her eyes a sliver and smiled when she saw she was flying over Du Weldenvarden.

Distantly, she heard Jacob talking energetically with her dragon, as he quizzed the young male in the proper way to greet elves. Separately to Arya, he said _this one would make a good Rider indeed. He is quite good at riding me. We actually just got done going through ha series of flips. He was quite entertained, the little fellow._ Arya smiled, opening her eyes all the way and looking up to Eragon's expressionless face. He looked down to her and smiled, bending his neck and kissing her lightly. Though the touch was light it was long.

"We are reaching Ellesmera!" Katrina called. Arya frowned and pulled away from the kiss, leaping deftly onto her own dragon. She situated herself in the saddle and Jacob smiled at her. He was delighted at the chance to fly alone on a dragon and thanked Arya profusely. She smiled and kissed his forehead fondly as the dragons began to descend.

Elves made room on the sparring field for the four dragons. One elf didn't move, however. He was very pale, clear-skinned and handsome. He was tall, with black clothing that had small chains hanging from them. His hair was cut short and neatly in the back, but in the front it went diagonally over his eyes, with a few teal spots artfully placed in his hair. He looked much like his half uncle Murtagh, except for the elven blade he held in one hand and the gray eyes looking up at the three dragons, which landed around him. He felt completely comfortable among the great beasts, as he was Kaïdon.

Arya and Eragon leapt off of their dragons before they had completely landed and ran to their son. Kaïdon smiled brightly, starting nearby elves with his pure-white straight teeth as he embraced his parents. He was the same height as his parents, with as much or more muscle than Eragon.

His smiled got smaller as his eyes fell upon the male leaping off of his mother's dragon masterfully, his eyes changing to a look of kind curiosity. He shook his long copper hair out of his eyes, which were the same shade of grey. The male walked towards him, and he sized him up upon natural instinct. The male was just as muscular, but about an inch taller than he was. Kaïdon shook the black silk curtain from his eyes in a twitch of his head, revealing his true beauty. He sheathed his sword and closed the distance between him and the copper-haired male.

Jacob offered his hand to Kaïdon. "I am Jacob, your cousin. It is good to finally meet you, Kaïdon."

Kaïdon's eyes went friendly, at which the elves around him gasped again, and he took Jacob's hand, pulling the male into a quick hug. "Nice to meet you, Jacob. Shall we spar, as a gift of meeting each other?" His voice sounded just like Murtagh's, at which Murtagh himself looked surprised of when he walked up to Arya.

"Is he my clone with a different hair style?" He asked jokingly. Arya nodded slightly, letting out a happy sigh.

Katrina approached with Roran, who was unsteadily stepping on the soft grass. He leaned on her heavily. "Why not?" she said, smiling. "Hello Kaïdon, I am Katrina. This is Roran." She showed him her gedwëy ignasia as he came and embraced her and Roran. "I am glad to finally meet you, aunt and uncle."

He got into a crouch, preparing to battle Jacob. But what happened to make all the newcomers gasp was his eyes: They faded from grey to a shade of lavender. The elves who would normally spar with him took no notice, as if they were used to this. Jacob was ready, although he seemed a bit frightened at the eye color change. Kaïdon howled a war cry, launching himself at his cousin.

The fight was not long, as Kaïdon soon had his sword to Jacob's neck. Jacob had fought for longer than Kaïdon's sparring friends had expected however, so they cheered. Arya's eyes went wide at Kaïdon's skills, although she had followed his moved with her eyes. She drew her Rider's blade, beckoning to him to fight her.

He launched himself at her in the same way as he did at Jacob, but quickly added a twisted moved, which Arya had foreseen and blocked. He was surprised, but continued to swing at his mother.

They were still fighting when their bodies began to sweat. Neither showed any sign of tiring any time soon, as Arya swung and double-backed the swing, catching Kaïdon by surprise but giving him an opening. He stepped around to put his sword on his mother's neck, but she was prepared for that. He pressed his neck right up against her sword, not having time to react.

He was frozen in place. "That's a new move."

"I came up with it as I went along. You like it?"

Kaïdon nodded, removing himself from her blade. All clapped for Arya, since she was the first and only person who has defeated Kaïdon.

"Kaïdon Blademaster!" A young elf walked up to Kaïdon. "Yes, Feizen?"

"Hayden said to thank you for your company all these years and to enjoy the night with your family." Feizen must have been Hayden's younger brother, as Kaïdon said to the boy, "Tell your brother I will miss him."

Arya came and put her hand on her son's shoulder after Feizen had left. He looked to her and his eyes turned from lavender to a navy color. She found a hole in his mind barrier and asked, _do you know how your eyes do that?_

_No. But I can tell when it happens and what color the change is. Come, I want Saphira to see her eggs. _

_You took care of them for me, Kaïdon? How thoughtful of you._ Saphira said.

Kaïdon nodded. _You'll be surprised when you see them, though._

Indeed, Saphira was surprised. Her young had hatched, all of them. They were still very little. When Kaïdon entered the room in the treehouse, they blew tiny flames of their scale color: Teal, navy and gold. The dragons were old enough to breathe fire, mate and speak, but had not grown because they were awaiting Riders. Well, all of them except the golden one that is. Apparently she had given Kaïdon the gedwëy ignasia just the other day. He showed his mother and told her his dragon's name: Gwyna.

**Hey guys, here's a guide on pronunciation. I think I forgot to put that in there last time. Oops. It may be awhile until next chapter, sorry this one was so late. **

**Feizen- FAY-ZINN**

**Bhronnë- BHRON**

**Gwyna- GWI-NUH**

**Sorcha- SOR-CHA**

**Kaïdon- KAY-DONN**

**I appreciate reviews.**


	29. Cling, Kiss, and Secrets

**Again, I am sorry for not updating in awhile. Busy still. I'll get around to posting more though soon! For now here's a chapter. Oh yeah, and Kaïdon's eye color chart (based on feelings/weather):**

**Gray- normal**

**Lavender- preparing for/ in battle**

**Blood red- in physical pain/ feeling others pain (shade is lighter in second instance)**

**Black- apathy/depression/want to be alone**

**Yellow- feeling important/ honorable**

**Gold- in unity with his dragon**

**Blue- taking great care**

**Light blue- calm/serene/in a good mood**

**Green-hyper**

**Deep purple-love/in love**

**Orange- brave**

**Silver- in emotional pain**

**Brown-in mourning**

**White- weather change, weather turning worse**

**Disclaimer---- CP has ideas like mine. Have a plot, fill in the holes.**

The dragons landed on Kaïdon's arms, or attempted to. Gwyna had shoved the rest off and sat on his shoulder. The teal dragon had gone to inspect Jacob, and was sniffing his legs. It leaped and sat on Jacob's orange head. Kaïdon's face had taken on an expressionless look, and his eyes were gray once more.

"Well… It is nice to meet you, Gwyna." Arya said to the dragon on her son's muscular shoulder.

_It is nice to meet you, mother of my Rider._ The small dragon replied in a voice much more mature than she appeared.

_I smell other dragons._ The navy blue dragon told Kaïdon. Kaïdon nodded. "Your parents are here, children. They have two other adult dragons with them. Would you like to see them?"

_YES!_The yell was loud and echoing in Kaïdon's mind. The navy blue dragon had flown out of the treehouse then, and Gwyna followed him. However, the teal one would not leave Jacob alone.

Kaïdon chuckled. "Looks like you found yourself a hitch-hiker, cousin." His eyes that were once gray were light blue after a blink, but only slightly. Katrina patted the dragon gently and began to descend the staircase. Roran, Eragon and Arya followed. Murtagh was left with Kaïdon and Jacob, who was failing at pulling the small dragon's claws out of his hair.

"Would you like help?" Kaïdon began untangling the teal claws from Jacob's long orange hair. The dragon began squealing. "Shush, you can ride on his shoulder. He doesn't want to hurt you."

_But I like his head. It's comfy._ She replied. Jacob sighed with relief as she was set on his right shoulder. "Just don't sit on it when we're moving." He told the little creature. He stroked its figure as he descended the stairs in front of Murtagh and Kaïdon, staring at her miniscule features much like Saphira and Bhronnë, only shrunken.

_My name is Jacob. What is yours?_ He asked her.

_My name is not even known by Kaïdon, my caretaker. But you, my newfound friend, will know it quite well._ _Just be patient, and you will soon know._ Jacob was rather intrigued by the dragon's intelligence. He continued to converse with her, not wanting to stop for he already felt so close to her.

Kaïdon watched as Jacob began to descend the staircase, watching his awkward steps turn into a rhythmic thump as he simply fell from one stair to the next. He could not take his eyes off the female dragon on his shoulder.

"I think I've just lost one of my children." Kaïdon commented. Murtagh looked to see Kaïdon's eyes become a dark, swirling gray. What he had said was to all ears, whoever was listening.

"Aye. Jacob was meant to be for her, though. She is in good hands." It was only then when Kaïdon took a good look at Murtagh and began to stare in disbelief.

"You are my uncle… yet I look just like you?"

Murtagh shrugged. "I guess so. Besides the eyes, of course. Mine are dark brown, while yours change colors." He sounded slightly interested, so Kaïdon guided him down the stairs and explained the color change as much as he could.

"They began to change only mere months after my parents left. From what I figured out, they change with my emotion. Rarely are they dark brown, but I can make myself feel things with great concentration and make them whatever color I please. It's quite fun to make stripes." He stopped on the staircase, his eyes flooding with silver. Murtagh also stopped.

"What is wrong, Kaïdon?"

When Kaïdon spoke, it was in the ancient language. "I will miss my past lover."

The way he simply stated it made Murtagh tilt his head. "You are already in love with a woman? And you are only thirteen?"

Kaïdon shook his head reluctantly. He continued in a voice more like a quiet breath than a whisper. "When I lived with Hayden, I… I found I was attracted to him. He found out and admitted his feelings for me. We would… We would do all that lovers do. He said that when my parents return that he would leave me. And so now, they are back and…" he did not finish the sentence. Murtagh already knew.

"You are… homosexual?"

Kaïdon looked up from the floor and into Murtagh's eyes. "You are going to tell my parents, aren't you?"

Murtagh shook his head. "I will keep your secret. I am actually rather interested in the nature of people like you, to be honest." He said in the ancient language.

Kaïdon became more relaxed visibly, and took a step closer to Murtagh. "This, my friend, is our nature." He leaned in a gently kissed Murtagh's lips, not anything too provocative. Murtagh's mind lit up in surprise, and was thoroughly high-strung when Kaïdon removed his lips from his own. Not in a horny or frightened way, but only surprised.

"So, tell me about your lover, Murtagh." Kaïdon said. Murtagh began to descend the staircase again with Kaïdon, talking eagerly about Nasuada.

They arrived at the bottom just as the rest of the party did. The teal dragon finally pulled itself away from Jacob when she saw the four fully grown dragons before her. The trio was surrounded by them, talking eagerly to more of their kind.

While the dragons talked, Arya began to feel tired. This was not one of her sudden fatigues, but because it was now long past dark. She leaned against Eragon, her eyelids fluttering. Eragon swung her legs up, holding her like he might a child. He found a soft spot of grass and set down his mate there, lying down beside her. The others eventually followed their example, taking numerous places around the clearing. Jacob discovered a hammock-like net hanging from a tree and settled into it. The teal dragon left to snuggle him. Murtagh sat just outside the clearing, away from others, before letting himself slumber. Kaïdon took a different approach. He ran far enough to be well out of earshot from the other elves and humans. He soon came upon a large dark shape, and lay down next to it.

_Hello, Shruikan._


	30. attention!

**Arya has kept her secret that she learned from Oromis, but how long will that last? When will she tell Kaïdon or her mate, or will she keep it to herself?**

**I am going to stop adding chapters to this story. Instead, I am going to move on and make a new sequel to it. It will be rated M as well, written by yours truly –me-. This time, it will be focused on Kaïdon. The description of this one is sticking, and I don't want to change it. So, be looking for 'Again' by me! (The above is just info you need to have because it wont fit in the summary)**

**Title: Again**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Arya and Eragon's son Kaïdon is 13. He's a clone of Murtagh, besides the eye color changes. His parents don't know him. He's been sleeping with these thoughts, guys, and a black dragon… what does the dragon know about him? What does he know about the dragon? How far will be go to protect them?**


	31. link to sequel!

.net/s/5448780/1/Again

The link to the sequel!

PS: If you are looking for a good yaoi/yuri read, I recommend Aerials, also in the M section. Let's make a review petition to have him extend it from a one shot!


End file.
